Crash Bandicoot: The Last Emberfox
by DedraFox
Summary: "I don't know if I can ever sleep again… Unless it's a sleep that I'll never wake from. Then my existence will only be a useless memory."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The scene starts off on a dark and stormy night as heavy rain fell and lightning lit the dark-toned sky; unveiling the frightening appearance of Cortex's castle.

Deep in the corridors slightly lit by candles, two mysterious shadows crept in the obscurity of the halls. The shadows revealed a fox girl with golden eyes, wearing a red crystal pendant attached to her brown lace (Dedra). And a cat-like creature (Terra) that followed from behind. They are unseen and unheard as they move stealthily throughout the halls of the castle like creeping shadows, escaping from their imprisonment. As they make it to the front main hallway, Dedra hides behind the corner of a wall and peeks through to notice a large castle door up ahead. But unluckily, two henchmen androids were standing on each side of the door guarding the exit as heat-seeking security lights were activated.

**Dedra:** There has to be another way out of here…

**Terra:** Great, just great! I am so glad I didn't plan this trip; now were in trouble.

**Dedra:** Would you stop complaining? They'll hear us.

**Terra:** (panicking) Complaining? Who's complaining? I'M GOIN' CRAZY HERE! AND YA WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA BE DEAD MEAT WHEN CORTEX FINDS OUT AND...(Dedra puts her hand over Terra's mouth)

**Dedra:** (yelling) CAN'T YOU EVEN SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE? Jeez, why did I have to take you in the first place?

As Dedra's was still yelling, she abruptly caught the attention of the two henchmen. Terra saw two lurking shadows appear behind Dedra, becoming petrified by their appearance.

**Terra:** Uh D-D-Dedra?

**Dedra:** What?

**Terra:** B-Behind you!

*She slowly looks behind with curiosity, to surprisingly find two tall henchmen androids staring down at her angrily*

**Dedra:** (frightened) Err...hi guys, nice e-evening isn't it? *Gulp* (backing away) Uh, well I guess I-I'll be going now... RRRUUUUUUUUNNN!

* Dedra picks up Terra and makes a run for it, as the two henchmen pursue after them*

**Henchman:** (on two-way radio) The experiments are making an attempt to escape Dr. We're sending in backup.

**Cortex:** (talking through two-way radio) What? Catch them immediately, or failing will be the last thing you idiots will ever do!

**Henchman:** Understood.

Dedra carried Terra in her arms and ran as fast as she could to outrun them. Everywhere she turned, more and more of Cortex's androids began tracking the two down in large numbers. She tried to out-maneuver them, but suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground; causing Terra to fall from her arms. Dedra quickly got up, realizing that one of the henchmen grabbed Terra by her back leg.

**Terra:** Dedra, HELP ME!

**Dedra:** (furiously) LET HER GO!

Dedra did a quick run and jump up to the henchman with rage in her eyes and karate kicked him headfirst, freeing Terra. Another henchman charged at her with a punch but she dodged it doing a quick run and jump; performing an aerial somersault and skidded to the other side. The droid charges with another attempt to strike, but she dodges it while using an uppercut attack to his lower jaw; impacting him severely in a brutal defeat. The aftermath of the punch made the henchman statically corrupt. The mob confronted her in an outnumbering rank, but she was courageous as she continued to defend herself. Terra was willing to fight by her side, but all she could do is watch in terror as her friend fought furiously with every punch and karate kick against Cortex's henchmen. Standing at the sight of the aggressive crowd a henchman was seen talking through a two-way-radio.

**Henchman:** Call for high security urgently!

Suddenly after minutes of violence, another group of henchmen appeared from behind wearing velvet dark-blue lab coats with vicious bloodhounds on leashes and carrying loaded rifle guns. Terra immediately saw one of them targeting the gun at Dedra as she warns her to move out of the way.

**Terra:** LOOK OUT!

**Dedra:** *GASP!*

By the sound of Terra's alarming voice, Dedra's ears perked up as she heard the gun fire. She quickly tries to evade the gunshot, but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough. Her eyes and mouth widened as she flinched in agonizing pain. She cuffed her right hand over her left arm and felt sharp throbbing pain; knowing that she had been penetrated by the bullet. Uncovering her right hand from over her arm she saw large amounts of blood flow from the wound which had stained the palm of her hand. Wrathfully with rage, Dedra's canine teeth gnashed together as she looked up to the mob of androids with fury, willing to fight back. But her injury made it difficult to confront them and she only relied on keeping the remaining strength she had. Hurt and outnumbered, her only smart option was to escape. Without hesitation Dedra and Terra ran as fast as they could to get away from them, continuing the pursuit.

**Henchman:** C'mon they won't get away!

Almost every door in the castle automatically latched shut with no escape, as alarms signaling their getaway went off throughout the castle. Her heart pulsates more rapidly as she became fearful from the sound of gunshots and ferocious dogs loudly snarling. Seen up ahead a castle door begins to close slowly. She knew they had to act fast or their chances of escaping would be slim. As the door halfway closes, Dedra quickly slides underneath whilst Terra hastily runs on all fours to get to the other side. One of the androids that made an attempt to make it under the door only ended up halfway becoming smashed; corrupting into robotic pieces. Fortunately for the two, they made it. Out of breath and wounded severely, she refused to give up escaping from her hellhole knowing that they have come this far. Through the closed door a henchman's voice is heard from the other side.

**Henchman:** Activate detection cameras at all exits. They're not getting out alive, Move out.

* Dedra angrily pounds her fist to the floor*

**Dedra:** *Grunt* Damn it! They have us trapped like rats! That wretched human and his tricks!

**Terra:** (looking at Dedra's wound) Oh no.

**Dedra:** Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

**Terra:** It's impossible. How do we get out of here?

**Dedra:** I don't know. It would take a miracle. We've made it this far...

*Dedra looks around the candle-lit room to unexpectedly find a long stairway spiraling upward*

**Dedra:** Up there. That's our only way out.

**Terra:** (displeased) Awww come on… I hate stairs.

**Dedra:** Terra-

**Terra:** Ok.

*Dedra and Terra make their way up the spiraling stairs until they find themselves at the highest point of the castle*

As the two finally made it to the top, a large stained glass window with rain drops trickling heavily from the outside was seen ahead of them. Uncertain if it was an access out of the castle or a trap, they were anxious to make it out alive. As the fox girl opened the latch of the window pane, she was in shock as she gazed down to find herself far above the ground over a raging ocean.

**Dedra:** No!

**Terra:** (irritated) Uuggh! As if things couldn't get any worse.

* Suddenly a hidden camera exposes the two unsuspectingly and sets off an alarm throughout the surrounding area*

**Detection ****Camera:** WARNING EXPERIMENT(S) ARE ESCAPING EXIT IN THE VICINITY. CAPTURE THEM IMMEDIATELY.

**Dedra:** *Glares at Terra with a sneer*

**Terra:** I had to say it…

The castle door that had trapped them inside reopened due to the security alarm. What had seemed to be an easy way out of the castle was just a disaster waiting to happen. Suddenly, Dedra's ears perked up to the sound of an angry mob of henchmen persistently making their way up the stairs. Just before she started to lose hope, she heard a familiar, nostalgic voice go through her mind.

**?:** (In her mind) Dedra, Never give up , even if the circumstance is bleak.

Looking down at the ocean and back at the stairway, she had a bewildered look on her face. She had to make a tough option; either die a prisoner for life or die free. With a face of regret, she had made her final decision.

**Dedra:** We have to jump.

**Terra:** Are you crazy? That's suicide!

**Dedra:** I don't have time to argue. I'm not giving up now.

**Terra:** But we won't make it-

**Dedra:** (interrupts) Would you rather die wasting your life here or die trying?

**Terra:** …

**Dedra:** It's the only choice. Trust me.

The yelling and oncoming footsteps of the henchmen got louder and louder as they continued pursuing closer to the top. Terra felt doubtful that they would survive from a murderous drop, but she wasn't going to let her friend go alone. So in their struggle of life and death, the two were preparing to jump despite the consequences.

**Dedra:** On the count of three. 1…

**Terra:** HURRY!

**Dedra:** 2…

*Henchmen make it to the top with their loaded rifles equipped to aim*

**Henchman:** (commanding henchmen to shoot) Ready...aim…

**Terra**: NOW!

**Dedra:** 3!

**Henchman:** FIRE!

*Gunshots fire as Dedra and Terra jump over the edge*

**Dedra+Terra: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Their screams echoed as they fell speedily to the bottom. Gunshots were fired as the two made it without being shot, but they were on the face of plummeting to their deaths. Suddenly as their luck had seemingly begun to run out, Dedra's crystal pendant glows vivid red and envelopes the two inside a spherical aura shield; saving them from the impact of colliding into the ocean. Splashing with great force, the two survived successfully. As they resurfaced still inside the lifesaving aura bubble, the stormy oceanic tides were the only forces that carried them out to sea. Although they were safe Dedra had a puzzled look on her face wondering how they survived their ordeal.

**Dedra:** Whoa…

**Terra:** (amazed) How did you do that?

**Dedra:** I-I don't know. Could it be?

Dedra gazes down at the red crystal attached to her necklace which was vaguely shining. She had also noticed another unusual thing; the bullet wound in her left arm had magically healed; feeling good as new. Dedra couldn't believe it, but their lives were saved single-handedly by a crystal.

**Dedra:** My ember crystal.

**Terra:** What, That little thing? You're always secretive about it. What does it do?

**Dedra:** It has mystic abilities. I haven't been able to activate it since the beta blocker.

**Terra:** Who gave it to you?

**Dedra:** My ancestors. I must've reawakened it somehow. (Grasps crystal in the palm of her hands) My mother told me everything about the crystal's prophecy.

**Terra:** What happened to your mother?

**Dedra:** She was shot by humans… while saving my life.

**Terra:** (sadly) Oh.

**Dedra:** Her blood-crying yell still haunts me to this very day. She died when I was only 2 months old; I would give anything to see her again.

**Terra:** I'm sorry to hear that.

*The two paused silently for a minute in sorrow, until Terra changed the conversation; since dire memories of Dedra's mother began to resurface.*

**Terra:** Well, I guess I owe you an apology.

**Dedra:** For what?

**Terra:** I didn't trust you at first.

**Dedra:** Don't worry about it, at least we made it.

**Terra:** I'm just wondering where it's going to take us.

**Dedra:** *sigh* Hopefully somewhere safe.

Content but exhausted, the two floated off to freedom wondering where the ocean tides would take them. Overhead of the ocean, a supernatural crimson light radiantly shined from behind the dark storm clouds in a heavenly sight, like a guiding spirit . A wispy voice is heard calling in the wind that only Dedra could hear. Both of them look up in the sky with amazement, but did not know where the light was coming from. Back at the castle, the henchmen stared down at the ocean below with faces of defeat. They didn't even want to think of how much trouble they would be in if Cortex found out that they failed his duty; but they didn't have a choice.

**Henchman:** (to the group) Send an urgent message to Nitrous Brio; The experiments have escaped but data is unknown of their survival.

The henchmen immediately report to Dr. Nitrous Brio's lab about the bad news. is seen preoccupied mixing chemicals at his desk until he sees a group of henchmen walk into his laboratory.

**Henchman:** Dr. Nitrous Brio?

******Brio****:** (in a stuttering voice) Y-Yes?

**Henchman:** Experiments 109 and 342 have escaped. They fell from the high point of the castle; we are unsure if they survived.

******Brio****:** W-What? Oh n-no. My m-master will be v-very disp-pleased.

Nitrous Brio quickly rushes to Cortex's laboratory as he dropped his glass beakers, becoming hesitant about telling Cortex that his two experiments had become fugitives. Cortex was working on his new evil experiment until he heard burst through the door interruptedly.

******Brio****:** (nervously) *Gulp!* D-D-Dr. Cortex?

**Cortex:** (annoyed) Not now Brio. Can't you see I'm busy?

****Brio**:** But D-Doctor Cortex, I have report that experiment 109 and 342 es-scaped.

**Cortex:** (furious) What?

**Brio:** The f-f-fox girl and the cat creature sir.

**Cortex:** Imbeciles! That fox girl has the crystal I need to power my innovation to take over the world; It's her that I want not that useless hybrid!

******Brio****:** But Doctor, what's so special about th-this crystal?

**Cortex: **Have you forgotten? It has the rarest energy, more than 25 power crystals combined you fool. Arrgh! How could they let her escape?

******Brio****:** She was last s-seen falling f-from the top of the c-c-castle Doctor. They're not sure if she made it.

**Cortex:** Those metal-heads! I should disable and dump them in a trash heap!

******Brio****:** Just use a p-p-power crystal-

**Cortex:** No you brainless idiot! That ember crystal is the only thing powerful enough to activate my mind control machine.

******Brio****:** Maybe we could still f-find it.

**Cortex:** Maybe? Maybe YOU could do it now!

Startled by Cortex's outburst of anger, N. Brio quickly finds the control button to a tracking device and activates it. A large holographic radar pops up showing the castle at the center and the tracking bar rotating around it. There was no sign of them.

**Cortex:** Impossible! Where could that vermin be?

******Brio****:** She's not sp-spotted on r-radar D-Doctor, w-what s-should we do?

**Cortex: **Lucky for us we still have diagnostics of her DNA sample. Order my troops of henchmen to scan the area and bring her back, alive and well.

******Brio****:** Y-Yes Doctor C-Cortex.

**Cortex: **Agreed, you are dismissed.

*N. Brio leaves him to his work. Cortex walks over to a nearby window watching as it stormed, with a mischievous grin on his face*

**Cortex:** You can run but you can't hide detestable beast. I will obtain its power! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

*Lightning flashes*

The next morning starts off on a warm and sunny day, exemplifying the calm scenery of N'sanity Island. Seagulls fly airborne in the blue skies as butterflies flutter serenely throughout the island forest. At the seaside of the beach Dedra and Terra rest peacefully, as the aura surrounding the two slowly vanished dimming the crystals vivid light that glistened upon her breast. The first one who woke up was Terra, slowly opening her hazel eyes. She was still exhausted from the dilemma they encountered the other night, but she was happy to be alive. Her lethargy soon changed to excitement as she gazed upon the islands' vegetation and flourishing life before her eyes. Feeling the wet sands gush in between her paws with every small step she took she knew that they were free at last.

**Terra:**(dazed) We…we made it! WE MADE IT! D WAKE UP! WE MADE IT!

**Dedra:**(wakes up) Huh…Made what?

**Terra: **WE'RE SAVED!

Terra pounces up and down with joy unable to control her happiness. Staggered, Dedra picks up a handful and feels the sands gush between her fingers and toes. Then gazes up seeing a world—a world with no metallic barriers.

**Dedra:** …Whoa. (Scratches head)…I can't believe it!

**Terra:** Believe it! NOTHING can stop us! That fathead scientist will never find us now.

**Dedra: **(looking out into distance) No sight of the castle…question is, where are we?

**Terra:** (shrugs) I dunno, but who cares? C'mon let's check this cool place out! (Runs off into the forest)

**Dedra**: Terra… Wait! You don't even know where… (To herself in exasperation) *Sigh*…stubborn cat…

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

She treks off into the thick island jungle on her bare clawed feet; catching up to her careless friend that was fervent enough to get herself in a heap of trouble. As long as her keen wits did not cease to fail her and speed was at her source, she could easily track down her naïve friend. Groping deeper and deeper into the brushwood, she finds herself surrounded by the broad protruding underbrush, vines, kindling, and shrubs in the middle of the forest. She slices the entangling vines blocking her path, with a swift gash of her jagged claws like a katana. The mist blanketing around the environment seemed harshly substantial. Trails of mist were now soaring through the trees as she runs through hasty mannered. The foliage now adjoined together with only little sunlight peering from above, Terra could easily cut her off since she can easily blend in with the surroundings. Lucky for the two, they weren't so far away and could effortlessly be seen loping in the undergrowth of day. Terra smiles blissfully, glancing over her shoulder, seeing her speed up faster and faster through the bushes; now running on all fours like a marauding cheetah.

**Terra: **(giggles) *PANT*PANT* CATCH ME! CATCH ME!

**Dedra: **(sternly) TERRA! *PANT! *PANT!* GET BACK HERE OR I'LL STRANGLE YOU FOR THIS!

**Terra:** (looking back carelessly) HEEEHEE! OH YEAH? YA GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST! (Falls down) WWHHOOOOAAAA! *Splash!*

Without warning, Terra slumps into a muddy puddle below a small precipice. Breathing in weighty huffs Dedra skids to a stop and looks down at her once victorious friend, now stopped in her tracks dripping in mud.

**Dedra:** (chuckles) Well…at least I didn't have to catch you. (Climbs down from small cliff)

**Terra:** Aww…You win by luck.

*Dedra aids Terra picking her up out of the puddle. She walks over to her briskly, unsteadily trying to dry herself off.*

**Terra:** (licks her muddy paw/ draws back in disgust) YUUCK!

**Dedra: **(sternly) That's what happens when you don't listen to me. Hold still. (She grabs a frayed rag out of her right pocket and dries her off)

**Terra: **(innocently looking up at her) But I just wanted to race ya.

**Dedra: **I know but don't run off like that again okay? (Exhales with fatigue) Humans could be around this place.

**Terra:** Sorry…(Looks down in guilt with ears back) So what? You're going to strangle me now?

**Dedra: **(jokily) Since you made my day…I'll let it pass.

**Terra:** (sarcastically/ rolls eyes with a grin) Shut up D.

She lets out a sigh before trailing off further, deeper into the timbered, mystifying area of the island jungle. It was noon as the sun settled down from its previous dawning position. It was unknown of the time and place they were in and curiosity grew stronger and complex. Tiredness shown in the gold of her eyes as Terra hitched a ride on her back. Now they were starting to hear audible sounds echoing around the trees they pass along. Each sound now ricocheted off her big ears like a beacon of hope. Gulls airborne singing songs of serenity, the sound of crickets nestled inside the chinks of rocks and lower foliage—no sign of humans. Not one stench of destructive beings tainted the fresh air. It was fortunate to not see a human soul or witness the unjust doings of their ravenous ways but she refused to believe the sign was clear. Like her island home started out, it flourished with flora and fauna until humans destroyed everything life bared; it was hard to believe that the same thing could happen to her all over again like a vicious cycle.

**Terra: **(sighs tiredly) Erm, I regret what I've said before. This place is boooring…

**Dedra: **I thought you said it was _cool __place_.

**Terra: **I've changed my mind. This place is a green wasteland!

**Dedra: **Hmmm, Like you?

**Terra: **Very funny.

**Dedra: **Oh c'mon you lazy cat, we've only been here for a day. And besides we can fend for ourselves.

**Terra: **But I'm tired of roaming around this island.

**Dedra: **(rolls eyes/ indifferent) Yeah, and I'm the one carrying _you_ around this island. It's better than staying trapped in that castle isn't it?

**Terra:** Yeah, but what are we going to eat?

**Dedra:** Here. *Pulls out two pieces of stale bread out of her pocket and gives one to Terra*

**Terra:** (sarcastic) Gee. Stale, crusty bread, just what I've always wanted.

**Dedra:** Stop complaining. I'll find us something to eat before nightfall.

**Terra: **(stomach rumbles)…If I survive. It'll be impossible to make it before sundown.

All of a sudden, she stops in her tracks sensing a resonance louder than the gulls and crickets; her open eyes to turn narrow slits. A new sound entered the canal of her bat-like ears. The divine sound of the rushing water, roaring down a cascade wasn't too far away. The aroma of vapor misting in the calm air made her tongue dry in thirst.

**Dedra: **(In her mind) We will survive.

Finally after a mile of walking through a tropical yet deserted jungle on her sore foot paws, she hauls back a drape of trailing plants and saw the clearer view of the cascade surrounded by coconut trees. She had never seen such a stunning waterfall before her eyes since the previous days before she was taken away from her home by Cortex's henchmen. Her jaw slumps agape and catches her breath in astonishment. She laps her tongue thirstily gazing at the cooling, unruffled water rush over the side of the river; relieved by its splendor. First thing that came through her cunning mind was, "Where there's water, there's fish." With relief Terra ceased her complaining at the sight of nature's reward, since the stale crumbs clogged her throat.

**Terra:** Whooa… (Jumps down from her back onto grassy land)

**Dedra:**…

**Terra: **(happily) Well what are ya waiting for? C'mon!**  
><strong>

She hastily beats Dedra to the waterhole and took a refreshing drink of water. The fox girl followed behind smiling gracefully then heaves a comforted sigh; knowing that her senses aided them through for the day and night. She picks a big green leaf from a nearby tree and caps it; using it as a drinking tool. Dipping the leaf into the water with both hands, she takes a big gulp out of it then exhales. Even the fresh taste of plentiful clean water awakened her memories before her freedom was wrongfully taken during her kit years. All that was left during her years of tyranny was the brackish, foul taste of musty water that drained from the castle's rusting pipes of her prison dwelling. The fresh water cleansed her tongue of the mildewed water left in her taste buds. After all those years wasted on facing the eyes of evil, they could both live again.

**Terra:** Dedra, do you see what I see?

**Dedra:** (lifts head up with water trickling down chin/ licks lips) See what?

**Terra:** FISH! (points in an upward direction with her paw)

She looks high into the falling waters and sees a cluster of salmon plummeting into the waterhole below. With the tip of her nose above the water she sees numerous pink scaled fish moving through the water swimming gracefully. She smiles in a sly grin with her white impish fangs. Little did they know a cunning Emberfox and a verda-kitten spied on them as easy prey.

**Dedra:** Lots of fish!

**Terra:** (sadly) Yeah…only I don't know how to catch one. (Rubs her front paw to and fro in the grass)

**Dedra:** No prob, I'll catch them.

Terra stares inquisitively at Dedra as she was determined on her fishing expertise. Leaning down on all fours, she moves her right arm back with open claws. She was patient and fervent all at once. Being forced to wait for the right time to strike at any fish that would naively swims to the side of the bank was a timing task. Suddenly a splash is heard by a salmon surfacing for a promising bite of mosquito larvae. The first waft struck quicker than the speed the fish would have evaded. A salmon forty inches long wriggled in between her two clawed hands begging gravely for water. Surprisingly, she had never seen a fish that big. Laying the fish flat down in the grass she draws back her claw and pierces it in the heart. Bloodshed is shown on the fish's pierced body and the staining on her clawed finger. The fish ceased its wriggle and lies motionless as her tongue lolled out and teeth exposed in a ravenous manner. Terra couldn't believe how fast she could catch a fish; but her strength alone didn't do it—it was the crystal bestowed upon her breast.

The sun began to dusk upon the island jungle that mild day as a blend of red and orange hues revealed utter grandeur in the sky. Approximate time was not known, it was the sun and the moon they would have to rely on. It was soon enough that the stars would appear in the night sky when the colorful mix would die down to darkness. The scenery around them grew obscure as the shade given by the trees earlier seemed like a blanket imminently shrouding the two in obscurity. Seagulls ceased their song of day as crickets emerged from crevices and dominated the upcoming eve. The two wasted no time—Terra gathered up dead palm leaves fallen on the ground and Dedra fished for more salmon and climbed up palm trees collecting coconuts. She easily cracked them open by slashing the rock hard surface with the aid of her inferno strength and power of her claws.

**Terra: **(exhausted) Okay we've got the food, but how are we going to make a fire?

**Dedra: **That's where I come in.

**Terra: **Huh?

**Dedra: **Stand back.

*Focused on the pile of logs and dead palm leaves lying on the ground before her, she opens her palms releasing a blaze of flames.*

**Terra: **(astonished) Whoa…

**Dedra: **(smirks) Cool eh?

**Terra: **(sarcastic) *PFFT*… lucky!

A short gasp of exhaustion exits her lungs with a puff of smoke.

**Dedra:** (looking down at her hands)…Not really. That Evolvo- ray took half my power. I have to save my strength. Any more fancy work and I'll fizzle out.

Evening came as the stars appeared in the sky— now they could finally relax. Sitting around the warmth of the fire they both enjoyed a helping of broiled salmon to ease their hunger and coconut milk to soothe their thirst. Terra couldn't help but greedily tear her teeth into the flame cooked fish.

**Terra:** (with her mouth full) This taste way better than that yucky mush they served us at the dungeon, right D? *GULP!*

*Terra notices her looking into her eyes carefully with a face of indifference. She remains speechless with her ears down*

**Terra:**(In her mind) Poor Dedra. Why is she so sad all of a sudden?

*She questions her out of curiosity.*

**Terra: **What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?

**Dedra:** No, I'll be fine.

**Terra: **But you've hardly eaten anything. You're not sick are you?

**Dedra: **No. I have other things on my mind besides eating.

**Terra:** Like what?

**Dedra:** *Sigh* Like being the last of my kind. And…what he did to me. (Looks down at hands) I feel like an outcast alone on this planet of humans.

**Terra: **(sadly) Oh… (Innocently) Well, You got me don't cha?

**Dedra: **(pats her on the head) Of course I do. You're the best friend an Emberfox could ever have.

**Terra: **Then don't worry about it. We're miles away from civilization. Humans won't be able to find us here.

**Dedra:** I guess you're right. (grins lightly)

*Dedra gets up from the ground and walks off as Terra follows behind in concerned curiosity.*

**Terra: **Dedra?

**Dedra: **(Nods)

Terra understands her gesture and climbs along her back and onto her shoulder. She senses the place where they first came to the island by smelling the saltiness of the seawater ahead. Departing the vines, she had no trouble getting through the underbrush and finding her way back—since the smoke from the fire would easily help them return to the cascade. Her bare feet crossed over from grassy land to the sands of the beach. The crashing of waves against the land accompanied the island's tranquility. She stops and looks up at the night sky with a face of nostalgia. The irises of her golden eyes reflected off the eve's brilliance. Looking over to the west, she sees a beautiful cluster of stars enveloped in a cloud of crimson…the same stars she saw that very night when her mother took her star gazing.

**Terra:** Why are we here?

**Dedra:** Look up at those stars and tell me what you see.

**Terra:** (gazing up at the stars) I see…a red eagle? I don't know…do you think so D?

**Dedra:** It can be whatever you want it to be. Whatever your imagination pictures it to be is all that matters.

**Terra:** What do you mean?

**Dedra:** Oh, it's just something my mother always told me. When she looked up at the stars, she saw the many eyes of the Emberfox tribe living in harmony. (with ears down) that was before I tore the family apart.

**Terra: **(looks over to her with sympathy) Please don't be like that, you did what you could. Being the first vixen of the Emberfoxes is a gift you have.

**Dedra: **(holding back tears) Right. *Sniff* I should leave the past behind me. I'll never dwell again in my evil state, only if that day comes. (Sighs with fatigue/grief) C'mon, let's go to bed.

Dedra carries Terra and treks off to the waterfall ending their hard day with a feast and a good night sleep. Out of the corner of their path, a spiritual aura of fire appears transparent floating gracefully in the air. An eerie voice speaks the last words in the serene night.

**?:** You're not alone…

* * *

><p>The next morning starts off light and vigorous as the seagulls began their song of day once again in the suns welcoming warmth. A crème and burgundy face is seen; in the beauty of dawns light able to shine through the trees she opens her golden eyes shining like jewels. She pushed back the cover of palm leaves shrouding her body and arches her back out like a housecat yawning wide with gratification in her soul. It was a happy moment in her life—she could finally awaken under the peaceful shine of the warm sun instead of blinding florescent lights peering through a bar cage. Tranquil cascades roaring with vitality with plenty of fish to enliven it was like a gift to her ears. The dense jungle of flora and fauna was enough to define sovereignty. Looking down at Terra sleeping calmly in the bed of leaves, a small grin grew upon her face. It was time for another adventurous tour of Island…One night had deceased as another day awakened; she remembered the way her tribe told moments in time without the use of man-made numerals. Once more they wander throughout the tropical forest feeling as if they were walking in circles. Suddenly she hears voices other than the liveliness of the jungle. Pausing for a brief moment she tilts her head as her large ears prick up to a sound of laughter not so far away.<p>

**Dedra: **Do you hear that?

**Terra: **Hear what, seagulls?

**Dedra: **No, laughing. Someone's nearby.

**Terra:** Who? I don't hear anything, are you sure?

With her pointy ears pricked alerted she smells the air meticulously with an instinct of curiosity—the fact that it could be humans made her fangs clench in disgust. Miraculously she runs to the sense with an unknowing tension.*

**Terra:** Hey wait up! D! You don't even know what it is! WAIT! (Follows from behind)

She runs further, deeper into the island jungle— letting her keen senses guide her. Then she stops. Her ears stand erect hearing the voices of laughter once more, this time louder from a closer distance. Cautiously, she takes a look around, parting the bushes slightly with her human-like hands.

**Terra:** *PANT!* **PANT!* You mind slowing down next time? *PANT!* OY! I need a breather!

**Dedra: **(whispers) *SHH!* Look…

A confused expression grew upon the faces of the two beasts as they stared through the bushes. They were human, and yet somehow... not. They had ears and an animal-like face, but stood on two feet instead of all fours.

**Terra: **(scratches ear with foot) What are they?

**Dedra: **They're not people, odd.

**Terra:** I'll tell you what's odd, that one with the spiky hair. He gives me the creeps…and that girl?

**Dedra:** At least we haven't bumped into any people on this Island, maybe they're rejects like us, possibly the only inhabitants on this island.

**Terra: **Possibly? Let's ask 'em. They might have MORE food!

**Dedra:** No, Terra. That was a guess. We have to keep our distance. They could be cannibals.

**Terra:** Why? We can trust them can we? Let's go! (Dedra yanks her back by the tail) YOUCH!

**Dedra: ***SHH!* Unless you wanna be maimed, stay put!

The two inhabitants were nothing more than the bandicoots—Crash and Coco. A tiger and a polar bear are seen chasing each other on the beach meowing and barking playfully. A frown of suspicion appeared on her face, the beasts did not attack each other or lust the smell of blood. They were peaceful. A red disk object is thrown in the air like a saucer and caught in the orange hands of the two beasts—a Frisbee. She had never seen such an object or heard of it, and wondered why it was more fun to toss around than a pebble. It was clear that one beast's indifference is another beast's marvel. Her frown grows gradually into a smile. It was a great sight to see a happy family of mutants in harmony.

**Crash:** Heads up Coco! (Throws Frisbee in her direction)

**Coco:** (Jumps up and grabs it with two hands) Heehee! Got it! Get ready for this one! (Aims, then throws back)

**Polar:** ARF! ARF! (Runs then jumps over to Crash happily with a stick in his mouth)

**Crash: **Polar not now! Go!

**Coco: ***GASP!* Crash! Look out!

**Crash: **Huh? *THWACK!* OOOOWWW!

Crash was too late as he whirls his head around and gets whacked upside the head with the Frisbee. Then he falls to the ground in a hilarious display. Coco rushes over to help her clumsy brother as Terra and Dedra let out a loud laugh from nearby.

**Coco:** Crash… (chuckles) Are you okay?

**Crash: **(Rubs head) Ouch!-No! Whaddaya think?

**Dedra+Terra:** HAHAHAHAHAA!-oops.

Coco whirls around with a confused look in her eyes then peers in the bearing jungle and sees nothing.

**Coco: **Huh? Who was that?

**Crash:** That wasn't funny Coco!

**Coco:** It wasn't me laughing, smarty-pants!

**Crash:** It was too. Your annoying laugh… Next time wait until I'm ready to catch it, and then throw.

**Coco: **(rolls eyes)…Okay, sorry.

**Polar:** *SNIFF* *SNIFF* Grrr…ARF! ARF!

**Coco: **Hey, what's wrong with Polar?

**Crash:** What is it boy, something in the bushes?

**Polar:** ARF! GRRR!

The brother and sister both look at each other with a face of bewilderment then follow Polar to the bushes.

**Terra: **They've spotted us! RUN!

**Dedra:** (whispering) Oh no, I- I can't move! Terra, help me!

Heavy gasps of air stressed on her lungs as she struggles from the grasp of entrapping branches. The barking polar bear also frightened her intensely. All of a sudden, a fingerless gloved hand departed the brush cautiously. She paused. Their curiosity ceased—a fox girl with eyes of gold stunned them; especially Crash. Looking through the bushes, he had never seen such a beautiful face. Her golden eyes staring back at him cautiously mesmerize in an indescribable way; but in her perspective, he posed to her as a threat.

**Crash:** Hi. Who are you?

**Coco:** Are you new here?

**Dedra:** *GASP!* (wriggles in the bushes)

**Crash: **No it's okay; we're not going to hurt you. Need some help?

**Polar:** *Grrrrr* ARF! ARF!

**Crash:** Polar! Down boy!

She remains speechless with her ears turned back as the barking polar bear snarled ferociously in her face. She had never seen anything like these creatures; let alone knew how they were different like her. She struggles to escape, but the branches tightly cling to her t-shirt. In hesitation, Terra unsnaps each twig snagging the back of her shirt. Politely, Crash reaches his hand out to help her up with a sweet smile on his face but she still refuses to trust him.

**Crash:** C'mon I don't bite. (Holds out his hand)

Crash got down and aided to help the fox girl up. She pauses for a moment and gazes up at the terrified group with distrust. Then she thought if her hosts wanted to harm her, they wouldn't have offered to help her. She shakily takes his hand until Terra pounces out of the bushes and attacks Crash!

**Terra:** RRROOOOOWWLLL!

**Crash: **WHOA!

**Coco: **CRASH!

Terra shown no mercy in her defensive eyes and as she slashes close to crash's face which almost cut his cheeks by an inch. Polar attempts to slash with his claws but she took full advantage. Unexpectedly vines from below the ground entangle his paws in a rope of no escape. Coco grabs a limb from the ground attempting to whack the plant-like creature but ends up completely helpless—vines quickly grew out from the back of Terra's spine and gripped the stick from her grasp then throws it into the underbrush.

**Coco:** GET OFF MY BROTHER YOU MAINGY CAT! (Pulls at her tail)

**Terra:** *HISS!*

**Coco:** GASP!

Coco releases her tail and falls back on her feet in fright of the savage plant-like cat. Then out of nowhere, a large stripped paw swapped at Terra and knocked her to the side and off of Crash—Pura. She looks up with rage in her eyes then picks herself up on all fours. She was now scheming to lash out on the tiger as a means of defending her friend. Both prowling and distraught to protect their owners, they circle around like piranhas eye to eye and claw to claw. As soon as the two pounce, a barrier formed between the two sides. The two bandicoots look up in awe; the fox girl's pendant glows bright red as she stretches her arm out in front with an open palm signifying her power.

**Crash:** (whispering) Whoa…

**Terra:** Rooowwwwlll…

**Dedra: **(looks over to Terra/ Nods)

Obeying her friend's gesture she retreats. The entangling vines surrounding Polar's feet shrivel back into the ground releasing him. Coco helped her brother get back on his feet. Still, Pura stands his ground.

**Coco:** Crash, are you alright?

**Crash:** I'm fine, really. (Dusting himself off) Just a lil' freaked out.

**Pura:** (sternly) Meow.

**Coco:** (Kneels down and hugs Pura/ defensive) Hey! Who do you think you are? You think you can just let your beast walk on our turf and attack us like that? Someone could've gotten hurt!

**Dedra: **I—

**Terra:** Who ya callin' a beast ya overgrown muskrat?

**Coco:** (amazed)…It can talk?

Dedra looks down at her feet pretending not to listen. She gulps in shame. Truth is, she was hurt to say any reply back, and it would be a result of wasted breath. All of a sudden, a witch doctor levitates then stops afloat in their presence, Aku Aku.

**Aku:** What's wrong my children? A disturbance awakened me from my meditation.

The answer became clear. Everyone except Terra peers over to Dedra with an inquisitive face. Having no knowledge of how she appeared on the island, he kindly opened up to the unknown being.

**Aku:** Welcome, I see that you must be new here. who are you two?

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dedra looks dead straight into the witch doctors eyes still remaining speechless to the islanders. Terra speaks kindly for her sake.

**Terra:** My name's Terra…and this is my friend Dedra Emberfox. Who are you?

**Aku:** I am the Great Aku Aku; guardian of Crash and Coco Bandicoot.

**Terra: **Oh, sorry about the attack. We thought you were cannibals.

**Crash:** Cannibals? Pfft! HAHAHAA! Forget that! I'm sticking to wumpa fruit! Heh, kinda gave me a scare but… yeah…no hard feelings.

**Aku:** Are you new to this island?

**Terra:** Yeah, well…you could say that. We're kinda stuck here after we escaped that castle.

**Coco:** Wait…you mean the castle on the third island right?

**Terra:** (Nods) It belonged to that fathead scientist Neo Cortex. So you know that creepy place too?

**Coco:** Yeah, unfortunately.

**Crash:** That jerk's name rings a bell. It's almost been three years since our last confrontation.

**Terra:** Confrontation?

**Crash:** Yeah, I can beat him with two hands tied behind my back! He doesn't scare me.

**Terra: **He scares us. Those who knew him never made it out, but we proved otherwise.

**Coco:** We all know him; he's the one that did this to us. (Sadly) He's the cause of every living thing being changed into…freaks.

**Terra:** Oh, and I thought we we're the only ones.

**Coco:** We were lucky enough to escape like you two did or we would have became his mindless slaves.

**Terra:** But not lucky enough to change back.

**Aku:** Don't mind me asking this, but do two have a place to stay?

**Terra:** No…we're orphans.

Their ears turn down in sympathy.

**Terra:** We made a camp close by a waterfall…but it's not enough to shelter us from whatever else is out there.

**Coco:** Well, we don't have any extra rooms…eh, I'm sure there's enough space to fit two more.

**Dedra: **(Smirks skeptically)

**Terra:** (happily) Really? Ya mean it?

**Aku:** Of course, Our home is your home.

After a hard day's work of finding hope, they could finally rest. Aku and the others lead the two to their humble abode in the clearing of the underbrush. Using his telekinesis, he opens the door revealing a relieving sight of the living room. Furnishing adorned the room with a welcome sentiment. Dedra's back was turned away from the entrance; her ears turn up in amazement. Finding a couch at the base of a window pane, Terra pounces upon it relieved to be home at last.

**Coco:** You two must be hungry. Would you like some wumpa curry?

**Terra:** Sure! I can eat anything right about now!

**Coco:** What about your friend?

**Dedra:** *Nods*

**Terra:** Make those two bowls.

A caldron heating over a fireplace gives off a spicy aroma. Coco walks over to it with checkered mittens with a ladle and pours the two a steaming bowl of each. The halves of wumpa fruit, steamed kelp, saltwater shrimp, and spice made their mouths water uncontrollably.

**Crash:** Don't mind me asking but is your friend a mute?

**Dedra:** (Looks at him sternly)

**Terra:** No, she talks to me. Err…Just give her some time.

**Crash:** Umm...okay.

**Dedra:** (in her mind) Mute? You'll be _mute_ after I'm done with you! Muskrat. (Rolls eyes)

A clatter of bowls land level on the table releasing an aromatic vapor of wumpa curry; Terra licks her lips keenly.

**Aku:** You two will be safe here. Whatever he's up to, it's obvious that it's no good for any of us.

**Terra:** Hey, as long as there's food and shelter who's complaining? (Slurps loudly)

**Crash:** (laying feet across the table) Not I…*Yawns*… That's the most thought out question I've heard all day. (Rests head on his arms)

**Coco:** (sternly) Crash, you're the _laziest _person I have to put up with every day.

**Crash: **(carelessly)…True…True…

**Terra:** Hehe!

**Aku:** Children, I'm afraid that Cortex and his minions are at it again. If it has anything to do with his runaways, he won't quit until he gets what he wants.

**Terra:** That's what I'm scared of. But it's not me he wants, it's my friend.

**Coco:** Why?

**Terra:** I don't know, all I heard it that he's making this robot—thingy. That was before we plotted our escape.

Dedra pauses from taking a slurp of curry with a few small nibbles in between.

**Coco:** In a tight place like that I couldn't imagine how you escaped that place alive.

**Terra:** With D's help it was easy. All she had to do was use her Em— (mumbles)

The group stares in confusion at the eccentric fox as the clatter of her bowl swiftly hit the table. Only a sheepish grin was her response. Looking down at Terra for a split second she gestures a negative glare. Terra understands as Dedra releases her cupped hand from her snout.

**Terra:** Erm… Outwit the henchmen…Hehe.

**Crash:** Well if that clown is back in town I'll be ready for him, after a little nap.

**Coco:** (sarcastic) *Sigh*…What a hero.

**Aku:** As long as you two stay inside, you'll be safe. I would suggest not straying away from the house. Not an inch.

**Terra**: No problem, I mean, if that's okay with you D.

Her ears fall to the back of her head as she looks down at her half empty bowl. Being kept from the outside was against her will. But what choice did she have?

**Dedra:** *Nods*

**Terra:** She agrees.

**Aku:** Then it's settled. Make yourselves at home. Crash…Coco…will you come with me for a moment?

Crash and Coco each passed a perplexed glare then followed Aku into Crash's room. Dedra silently watches the three walk out until she knew they were out of sight. She settles the bowl over to the side licking her curry sopping lips then looks over her shoulder—it was the last sight of the land she walked upon through a closed, transparent pane.

**Dedra:** *Sigh*…Why?

**Terra:** Something wrong?

**Dedra:** Why did I have to give up what I need most, just to spend my life _trapped_ again?

**Terra:** Trapped? Open your eyes. We're not trapped we're saved. Don't you get it? They're trying to save us.

**Dedra:** (uncertain) Well I guess we can trust them. After all they did provide us food.

**Terra:** Exactly, don't worry so much. I know you can't stand being kept from the outside but you can cope for a while can ya?

**Dedra:** Who said it would be for a while? It could be years for all we know.

**Terra:** (annoyed) D…

**Dedra:** You're right. (Lays head down on couch pillow) This couldn't be as bad as being trapped in a cage.

**Terra:** (in her mind) Sometimes I think that brain of yours is trapped in a cage. *Grunt*…

Dedra rolls over onto her side and looks across the room towards the fireplace deep in thought. Meanwhile, Crash, Coco, Polar, Pura and Aku carry out a small meeting.

**Coco:** What should we do Aku? If Cortex is after her, there must be a reason why. I don't understand…

**Crash:** I'll tell you what I don't understand, that weird thing that happened earlier today. That red glow of magic had something to do with that fox girl. You should've seen it Aku!

**Aku:** I too have felt this magic when I awakened abrupt from my stupor. Its potency is great…but unknown to me.

**Coco:** Even greater than your power?

**Aku:** Yes, but very unstable.

**Coco:** So that's why Cortex has a new plan up his sleeve. Whatever she has in possession must be what he wants. Question is what is it?

**Crash:** I dunno, but that fox girl gives me the creeps.

**Polar:** RUFF! Grrr! (I agree!)

**Aku:** Now Crash, be generous to our guests. We have a vow to keep and that's protecting them at all costs.

**Crash:** I guess…

**Polar:** Grrr… (What?)

**Coco:** What's the matter Crash? Scared?

**Crash:** Wha—No! Who said anything about being scared? All I'm saying is that fox is weird. And that cat! You've seen what it did to Polar. She'd better not put a curse or a spell on me!

**Coco:** If she does, let it be a "no annoying brother spell."

**Crash:** Very funny sis!

**Aku:** Can you two stop bickering unhelpful things about our guests? This is not a good time to be foolish.

**Crash+Coco:** Sorry Aku…

**Aku:** Since it is our job to protect we must make sure they do not show in the face of harm. Therefore the only option we have is to let them stay. Your job is to make sure she does not leave this house. Understand?

**Coco:** Understood.

**Aku:** Then we all agree. Meeting dismissed.

**Crash:** Great…now its naptime! (Falls backward onto bed/ snores)

**Coco:** (Rolls eyes) …

The two leave Crash behind in dreamland as they return to their business. The last two seen out in the hall were Polar and Pura.

**Polar:** I don't like the looks of this Pura. I'm siding with Crash on this one.

**Pura:** Why are you two so worked up over a bunch of strangers? Everything's under control now.

**Polar:** Well, I'm still not over that battle. That walking bush tried to kill me! And you're telling me you're over it?

**Pura:** Erm…I guess I am…No.

**Polar:** Just wait, as soon as we're off guard that thing will attack us again.

**Pura:** And if it doesn't?

**Polar:** Then it's cool.

And with that the two settled in that late afternoon. Little was known about the fox girl and the verda-cat—in vice versa, little was known about the bandicoots. Boredom filled Dedra's mind in annoyance and impatience, but lucky for her she was tired enough from her travels. So, tired she drifts off into a deep sleep. Evening falls imminently on the fruitful island… A meticulous dream itself was a scene of amaze. A vision shows a fox creature with fur of white and luminous golden eyes sniffing the air standing tall on his four legs, just standing lightly on a wooden log over a sea cliff. A crystal of crimson red bestowed around his neck like a pendant- an ember crystal. He was silent, elderly, an observer of the gifted knowledge and experience shown in his eyes. Moonlight shines upon him as the radiance captivated his fur. As he steps further into the moonlight, he exposes himself thoroughly. He watches the moon glaze overhead, the calm ocean beneath him reflects off its stellar light. She cautiously walks up to the elderly fox and makes an attempt to respond to it.

**Dedra:** (shyly)…Who are you? *GAASSPP!*

The creature swiftly turns his head looking dead straight into her curious eyes; his golden eyes entice her with a blinding flash of light. Another vision of a large stone door appears in her mind— His voice speaks.

**?:**Young one, you have come this far in the journey of life. Time is of the essence, follow your visions and heed my word in the epoch of your awakening. Seek out the stone in the deepest part of the jungle. Behind it I will be in store of your presence.

*She awakens*

Something was on her mind that was troubling her. She opens her restless eyes to the sound of the whispering call that irritated her once again, only this time she wasn't dreaming. She paused for a moment then threw her covers back. She looked out the window seeing no one outside.

**Dedra:** (In her mind)…That sound…Where's it coming from? I can't be dreaming…

She quietly gets up from the couch, trying not to awaken Terra lying peacefully at the end.

**Dedra:** (in her mind) Forget staying here in this cramped place…I won't rest until I find out what voice is calling me!

Creeping softly on the floorboards, she paces up to the locked door and melts the lock with a single tip of her nail. Successfully she walks out the front door and closes it without a creek. The night was calm—dew covered the grass. She walked upon it feeling the wetness below her bare feet. After a day of securely being kept from the outside she could finally breathe fresh air again. Once again the noise is heard as a constant whisper in need. Without a word she stands still for a few seconds, listening quietly to the soft voice calling her. With curiosity she sniffs the air with her elongated snout, but there was no smell, just a haunting whisper. Ears pricked atop of her head she follows it trekking through the island jungle with sound as her only guide. The trees surrounded her with a few bushes in between, becoming denser and denser. The further out she walked the darker the surrounding trees made her path obscure —leaving just a small portion of moonlight to peer through. Her keen golden eyes flicker like bullion, she could see through the darkness with ease. The brush of fern and bush got in her way but she effortlessly made her way through slashing with her claws. Deeper and deeper the moonlight ceased its shine; with a flick of her wrist she summons her own light. She stops at a dead end; a large stone blocks her path. Bewilderment expressed upon her face—she made it to the stone door; surprisingly the same one she was told to go to in her dream. She hears the sound coming from inside enticing her incessantly.

**?: **(whispering) Come…seek out my awakened soul.

She wouldn't rest until that haunting noise ceased its cry. The only thing going through her mind was, "I can't give up. The stone must be moved." She places her hand upon the stone then pulls back—it moves with a tremor, revealing a dark cavernous tunnel.

**Dedra:** HELLO? Is anybody here? (Looking around)…anyone?

Her voice echoes, still there is no response heard within the cave. She turns then enters inside refusing to go back. Tense, she continues to seek out the mysterious voice with her light of flame lighting her path. The end of the tunneling cavern ceased her footing. A stirring of an unknown presence was felt; the air aromatized with honeysuckle. The dead end of rock crumbles as she steps forward—a barricade of bushes blocked her way with numerous vines dangling from the outside. She pushes back the drape of vines and brushes the cobwebs away revealing a pond of red water shrouded by a golden mist. She sits on a rock resting at the side finding a broken tree limb dipping it into the water. Stirring it, the water's ripples glitter. Nothing existed below, only her reflection greeted her. She gets down on her knees then leans over the ponds edge. She sniffs it cautiously; it wasn't the reek of blood or contamination, just water. It was safe enough to drink. Dipping both hands into the substance she takes a palm-full and laps it up with her tongue. It was fresher than it looked mystic. A voice is heard again. She snarls viciously, coming across her surrounds—no being was there.

**?: **DEDRA…

**Dedra:** (surprised) GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

She shoots her head up falling backwards from the haunting sound. A fox spirit with golden eyes and snow-white fur stands on all fours looking down at her atop of a small stone, finally revealing itself.

**?:** …My grandchild. At last we finally meet.

**Dedra:** _Grandchild? _(Gazes at him closely with uncertainty)_You__…_Who are you? And how do you know my name? And why do you keep haunting me in my visions?

**?:** (chuckles) So many questions from such a cunning fox, Nyreena and Vic raised you well.

**Dedra:** (sternly) How do you know my mom and dad?

**?:** Because I am your father's close father -Kensal, the former leader of the tribe. I'm your grandfather.

**Dedra:** My grandfather? (Picks herself up from the ground) So that's why I'm an Emberfox.

**Kensal:** (nods)

**Dedra: **The stories, they're all true.

She stoops down to his level hugging her long lost grandfather, happy to see him for the very first time in her life. Then holding up her hand against his white paw; she frowns. Her features had been altered due to the cruel experimentations brought upon by human selfishness.

**Dedra:** (sadly) At least I used to be an Emberfox until _this_ happened to me.

**Kensal: **Nonsense my dear, you are an Emberfox. That crystal bestowed upon your neck is the key to your hierarchy and the proof that the blood of fire still flows from within you—the blood that will never change. You will always be my little granddaughter.

*She smiles sweetly forgetting about her doubting thoughts.*

**Dedra:** But my power…is there any way to restore it?

**Kensal: **Yes, that's why I've brought you here. It seems that your powers are weakened. Man has done this to you all well.

**Dedra: **Yeah, I've awakened them but they're not powerful like before.

**Kensal: **No worries young one, your powers will be fully restored.

**Dedra: **How?

**Kensal: **(points his paw in the direction of the pond)…There.

She gets down on all fours looking down into the pond of red water. Dipping his paw into it he stirs around in a clockwise motion creating a whirlpool. The water goes from red to bright orange upon the altering stirs of the water. She stares into its splendor warping into a deep trance. She sees images of ancient hieroglyphics form like a moving picture drifting into the unknown place— a void of crimson drowns her as the glyphs entwine around her body like a serpent. Weightlessness is what she felt as she floats in meditation. Then a crystal appears in front of her sight. Touching it, the crystal awakens as scorches blaze amongst her body like a consuming aura. Her veins weave within her becoming visible as she touches the power source. Within the course of her flowing blood she felt stronger.

**Kensal:** (echoes) Your powers have been restored to immense vitality. (Voice fades away) Avenge us all!

**Dedra: **(clenching fists together) I WON'T LET YOU DOWN GRANDFATHER!

She came back around to reality and looked around her—the red pond changed back to clear but her reflection still remained. Picking herself up from the ground she looks up at the night sky, now beginning to slowly dawn.

**Dedra:** (to herself)…The clan will be avenged. (Clutching her fists) Cortex will suffer and so will anyone that stands in my way. I swear it!

She sighs to herself contently then heads back to the bandicoot residence, able to make it inside before the crack of dawn.

The next morning starts off to a great sunny start, it was ten o'clock and Dedra was sleeping in after staying up late wandering out. At the foot of the couch, Terra was the first to wake up. Her bush-like ears twitch inquisitively by the gulls' song of day through the closed panes. Neither a sign of mischief nor a matter out of place, it truly was a nice dwelling. With a single bound she lands on the rugged carpet piece then explores the meek household of the bandicoots. A door was open with the sound of key tapping and unusual blinking sounds— Coco was the first person she saw pattering away at her hot pink laptop littered with stickers.

**Terra:** Hey Coco!

**Coco:** Oh, hey Terra. I see you're awake, how is your friend? I hope she's well adapted to our home by now.

**Terra:** Well, she is a little, still tense. (Looks at device's flat screen) Ooooh… what's that?

**Coco:** Oh, this is my trusty laptop.

**Terra:** What's a laptop?

**Coco:** A small portable personal computer. Neat huh?

**Terra:** It looks kinda familiar, it doesn't attack does it?

**Coco:** Haha! No, don't worry it's safe. Not like the ones you've seen I'm guessing.

**Terra:** PHEW! That's a relief. I'm kinda edgy about anything with buttons and wires.

**Coco:** Poor thing, you and your friend have been through a lot. You must be scared stiff.

**Terra:** Wha—me? Ha! I could handle those walking scraps of garbage! If it wasn't for D, we would still be stuck eating dried rye! BLEAH!

**Coco:** Don't mind me asking this again, but how did you escape the castle?

**Terra:** It wasn't easy. D was crazy enough to do it on her own at first. No matter how many times she got caught, she never backed down. She refused to be Cortex's lackey and I hated being trapped in a cage for life. I was a failed experiment, half plant—half cat.

**Coco: **Oh…

**Terra:** Later on we teamed up and escaped. It wouldn't have been possible without her help… (With ears down)…I'm just worried that she might run off again.

**Coco: **We'll keep an eye on her, don't worry. You'll be safe with us now. Aku Aku gave us a promise to keep watch.

**Terra:** I hope so. WWAAAAHHH!

A coarse tug of her bushy tail gave her a surprising non-welcoming gesture. She was dangling from the edge of Coco's bed while being yanked by a pair of sharp teeth.

**Coco:** Pura!

**Terra:** Hey get off me ya stripped beast! HELP! ROOWWL!

**Coco: **Pura let go! That's not a chew toy!

**Pura: **(Lets go of tail) Rowl? (What did I do wrong?)

**Terra:** You know exactly what you did wrong ya idiot!

**Coco:** Wait, you can understand him?

**Terra:** Of course, you think I only know English? I can understand your tiger friend too.

**Coco:** Amazing…

**Pura:** (Rolls eyes innocently) Meow. (I just wanted to play.)

**Terra:** Humph!

Coco giggles at the matter. Suddenly Crash enters inside the room to greet the two.

**Crash:** Hey Coco, hey Terra.

**Coco+Terra:** Hey Crash.

**Crash:** Aku Aku wants us to bring more wood for the fire… And more wumpa.

**Coco:** Aw…Now? Can it wait?

**Crash:** No fire no food, no light and NO food…No wumpa NO food. We can't wait.

**Coco: **(annoyed) Oh okay, Terra please look after your friend while we're out. We'll be back in a few.

**Terra:** Got it.

Crash and Coco left the verda-cat behind as they walk to the front door carrying log pullers woven in twine and dried seaweed. Aku meets up with the two and treks behind. Before walking out they look down at a resting vixen lying peacefully on the couch. Legs curled inward and arms used as a head comforter, she was passive being.

**Coco:** You think she'll be okay?

**Aku: **She'll be alright. Let's not bother her.

A glisten hung and drifted from her neck like a pendulum. The more Crash stared at the crystal, the more his curiosity tended to grow. Another strange thing happened; the lock that concealed the house was gone, and a small melted mess of copper stuck to the wooden floor. He was afraid to even ask, even though he wanted to. Keeping his mouth shut would be better than angering the mysterious beast. She was resting with her eyes slightly open to a slit; when the door shut she awakens to the small creek. Her waking eyes slowly rest upon the dying fireplace across the room.

**Dedra:** (In her mind) Kensal? The crystal has chosen me… It doesn't make any sense. (Descends one ear down) Am I truly an omen or am I not? Please, give me a sign.

**?: **D? You okay?

Dedra glances down at a familiar face with eyes of hazel.

**Dedra: **(scratching the back of her head) Oh…yeah. But where have you been?

**Terra:** Checking out the house. Crash, Coco, and Aku went out to get firewood and wumpa…whatever that is.

**Dedra:** Good, I need to tell you something, something I saw last night past the bay.

**Terra:** What? You're supposed to stay here remember? Aku Aku said not to leave an inch—

**Dedra:** Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, please?

**Terra:** I promise, but what is it?

**Dedra:** It was my grandfather Kensal. He led me to this cave in the jungle, and then he granted my full power back that I lost from the Evolvo-Ray.

**Terra: **That's impossible you told me he was dead. How could you see him?

**Dedra:** He was there…It was his spirit, he's still alive. I wasn't dreaming Terra, I couldn't be. The crystal was his and he passed it down to me.

**Terra:** So, now we don't have to hide anymore right?

**Dedra: **No…I *Sigh* I can't.

**Terra: **Why? With your powers we can get our revenge.

**Dedra: **I'm afraid; it seems that my fears have finally conquered my bravery.

Terra's green tipped ears droop down in disappointment. She climbs atop the pillowed crown of the couch and meets her level.

**Terra:** It's okay to be afraid. I am too; you're not the only one.

Dedra glances toward the open window pane behind her. The sunlight glistens into her weary bullion eyes as a beach horizon littered with shells glinting in the beam. There was a present swirling mix of ginger and cerulean paint the morning sky in an acrylic structure formed by nature's hands.

**Dedra:** I can still feel the syringe penetrate my skin. (Rubs arm feebly) And the cold table…The experiments he forced upon me, I fear it all.

**Terra: **Don't worry; there'll be no reason to attack if he can't find us. I didn't mean to bring it up so soon.

**Dedra: **It's okay, all I want to do is be free just like any other being here. The only wish I wanted as a kit—be fortunate you are.

**Terra:** (with paw touching her hand) I am D, I just hope you get your wish one day.

**Dedra:** I hope so too Terra.

It was planned; Everyday of her life would be spent in moral solitude. She didn't appreciate its surroundings for long; it was too tiresome and dead. Very "non-living"…On the other side of the island, Crash, Coco, and Aku enter a jungle dell, a peaceful, beautiful open space full of flowers, and butterflies. Tangles of vines web among the fallen, dried logwood. Aku uses his telekinesis to carry the single logs to the mound that Crash and Coco formed with lifeless logs. Easy for Crash, he used his spin attack to make the wumpa fruit rain to the ground in an instant. They worked from dawn to midday picking wumpa and gathering logs. Feeling the wetness of sweat trickle down his face, Crash becomes easily exhausted and pauses for a brief gasp of fresh air.

**Crash:** PHEW! Do we have enough logs yet? My back is killing me!

**Aku: **That's enough for now children; this should keep the fire going for a while…At least for more than a week.

**Crash:** (grabs a wumpa fruit from basket) Great! Now we can eat!

**Coco: **As long as you save some for the rest of us.

**Crash:** Don't worry we're packed…until tomorrow. (Takes a bite)

**Coco: **(Rolls eyes) I wonder.

**Aku: **We should head back, If Dedra is awake by now she'll become hesitant of our absence. I'll carry the log pullers and you grab the baskets.

Aku leads the way as brother and sister lag behind.

**Crash:** Hey Co, You think that fox girl is safe? What if she's another one of Cortex's goons?

**Coco:** Crash, enough. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I talked to her friend earlier, they're fugitives like us. Nothing more…

**Crash:** But the lock…it was melted off the door. I betcha she's one of Cortex's spies. Tell me you saw it too.

**Coco:** (uninterested) No Crash I didn't. Now can you help with these baskets?

**Crash: **Erm…yeah.

A heavy load of wumpa baskets scoot across the grassy land back to the abode.

**Crash: **(In his mind) Maybe they're right. All this senseless worrying, maybe she is just like us. Why should I overreact? But that crystal…

His mind flashes back to Dedra's slumbering peace and yesterday's splendor. The crystal was in clear view gleaming brightly before his algae green eyes. Truly it was nothing like he'd ever seen in his life—amazingly radiant like the lights of the borealis.

**Crash:** Where did it come from? And that power…it has to be connected to it. (With ears down)…If only I knew.

Eyes mended together like closed doors; she slept without nuisance or worry during the lavish days on the island. All nights were spent sneaking out; dawns were used up for resting and tranquility. In a comical comparison she slept like Crash, but longer. No one ever knew what she was up to, how she slept so long, or how she could go without eating for days without getting hungry. Truth is they saw her as an odd beast. A week or two had passed, still no communication toward the bandicoots. Only Terra responded for her; but even she had grown troubled for Dedra. Maybe she knew something she didn't know. Since the dusking sun was ready to sleep, Terra awaited the night to come as Dedra had done.

* * *

><p>Night awakens the moon from its slumber as all becomes peaceful in the bandicoot residence. Upon a hilltop is a silhouetted figure with luminous yellow eyes gazing into the night sky. Celestial heavens bared a countless number of stars glittering in the distance. It was then that she remembered…Her mother used to take her out to the precipice of the bay when she was just a pup. She could still feel her warm fur against hers like the chilled nights they spent securely nuzzled in the cove of Inferno even though her absence was known. Clusters of stars peer over in the west. A dust cloud of crimson aura reflected brightly in her pupil. It was diverse, warm-looking, and poised in a rich sight. It contacted the terrain visually shining brighter than the rest. Laying her vexed head over her knees, she sits atop of the hill with a face of depression. Her ears droop over her face like long hair concealing a troubled human face. Grudges of anguish blinded the beauty of the moonlit night.<p>

**Tikala:** You'll never amount to anything _"__princess__…"_

**Nali:** She is an OMEN! A DISGRACE!

**Salunna:** It's hard to believe that this rat is the new protector of Inferno. She's not even a boy! (Laughter echoes)

**Cairn:** EXILE HER! SHE IS INFERNIO! THE PROPHETS FORETOLD A TOD NOT A VIXEN! WE ARE ALL DOOMED! THE CRYSTAL IS IMPURE!

**Dedra:** NO! (Bays at the moon)

The memories of the deceased clan were too hard to forget, let alone bear. Her head rests in-between her fabric covered knees as she cries ceaselessly in the night. It was clear to her now…No one would give a damn if she died at youth. She was born into a world of rejection, death, torment, and hate. The alliance she had now didn't matter; they would die off or eventually reject her in time. The only true friend she had in life…herself. The insanity that brewed within her heart from day one only got stronger from the fuel of imminent loss.

**Terra:** Dedra?

Dedra peers over her shoulder to see a green cat in her presence. She wipes away her tears and sniffles a little.

**Dedra:** (Shaky)…Terra? Why are you awake? You shouldn't be out here.

**Terra:** I should ask you the same thing. (Cuddles against her)…Why are you crying?

**Dedra:** Some things should never be explained. (Sniff)… You wouldn't understand.

**Terra:** I would if you told me. I notice you sneaking out sometimes, and I'm kinda worried. You're not planning to run away…are you?

**Dedra:** No of course, *Sigh…* well sort of. I should've never bailed us out. I should've stayed. That's why…I'm turning myself in.

**Terra:** WHAT? No you can't! You promised remember?

**Dedra:** I can and I will! LOOK AT ME TERRA! What do you see? A BEAST! A MINION!

**Terra:** YOU'RE WRONG! That's not what I see!

**Dedra:** Oh really? Then what do you see?

**Terra:** (sadly) A friend…

Dedra's ears perk up at the emotional terminology of a friend.

**Terra:** You're not who you say you are! You think you're the one living a sad life? I never knew my parents or seen them. I was sampled from DNA. I have no memories of my birth! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!

**Dedra:** Terra…I—I never knew.

**Terra:** Well, now you know. Be lucky you have a gift, even a small one. (With ears down)…You'll regret it when it's gone. But…if you wanna leave…that's one thing you will regret.

**Dedra:** (sympathetic) Please, forgive me for being selfish. I'm just a little weary—but it's okay.

**Terra:** (smiles forgivingly)…Oh… It's all right let's forget about it. So what do you do out here anyways?

**Dedra: **I hate being concealed. I look into the heavens and see the eyes of my ancestors.

**Terra:** Your ancestors? But they're stars, not eyes.

**Dedra:** They can be whatever you want them to be Terra. Even you have the ability to seek it.

**Terra:** (cuddles up in her lap) How?

**Dedra:** Dream.

A sudden wisp of air surrounds the two carrying the dandelions seeds of life along in nature's gentle cradle. Essences of midnight dew sprinkle along the growths rejuvenated her keen sense of smell and quench the verda-cat's thirst like a mere plant. Steadily and urbane, the lone fox hums to herself then gradually sings the song of the life that once thrived.

**Dedra:** Dreary nights come, the white circle in the sky lights the land

To greet when all hope is gone to the obscure, to relieve the clan

Many canopies behold the colorful birds of life

The waters slake us, the meat of the sea wash near our reach, no traces of strife

What will behold in the hand of nature's splendor?

Will we live in harmony? Or sadly be forced to surrender?

She couldn't finish the melody that beckoned deeply within her tortured soul.

**Dedra:** I'm afraid…the words are best kept unsaid.

**Terra:** (kindly)…It's okay. It's still a nice song. Who taught it to you?

**Dedra:** My mother, one of the brightest stars along with my father's. They're always close and never far…I can still feel their blood run warmly through my veins.

**Terra: **Gee…do you really think they're up there?

**Dedra:** Of course I do Terra…*sigh…* Of course I do.

**Terra:** Erm…c'mon we have to go inside, the others will worry if we don't.

**Dedra: **No thanks…really. I'll be fine out here.

**Terra:** You need sleep. You don't want me to tell the others do you? Please?

She bows her head in sadness as she ignores her plead. Her human voice sided with constant inarticulate baying that echoed through the tropical growths. Then the unspeakable occurred. Her crystal glows a bright red and awakens the fire serpents from their slumber. No harm came from their existence as they joined her baying in unison. All Terra could do was hear her painstaking bellows toward the celestial heavens and grieve her loss. She could take it no longer. Terra treks back to the safety of home. Thinking for a few seconds, Dedra finally comes to her senses. Terra knew better than to go off into the night on her own—even if it wasn't a mile away she still feared for the safety of the kitten. In defeat she turns around and tags along in bitterness. During the midst of it all, an algae green eye opens tiredly at the unknown sounds accompanying the dusk with the sounds of loneliness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…at the fearsome territory of Cortex Castle, electric shocks lightened the castle windows in the laboratory. Something sinister foreshadows.<p>

**Cortex:** (To himself)…Hmmm. What's taking so long? Surely it can't be that difficult to find a single vermin. (Clutches fists)…Why hasn't she been retrieved?

******Brio****:** D-Doctor C-Cortex, Your invention needs a little fi-fixing up. It's not qu-quite ready.

**Cortex:** Of course, that's what you said about our last mishap with the Cortex Vortex. Adding a few more components should do it. This time…there will be no errors to my diabolical schemes. Not even humans can reason.

******Brio****:** What d-do you mean? Humans?

**Cortex:** I've taught experiment 109 everything she needs to know. Filling her pygmy brain with more revulsion was one of them. You see? She has no need for allies. Everything will crumble into place and the immorality will grow stronger. Due to her lost grip on rationality we're lucky enough to gain control. I've witnessed it before…her tests prove that she's the ultimate life form of destruction. Years have passed and there's still no logical reason for the inseparable bond. The specimen will comply. Something evil lies within that crystal—I will find out soon enough.

******Brio****:** So everything is a-cc-cording to plan?

**Cortex:** Exactly, she'll be back. If not, her power source will pulsate with energy when she snaps then the henchmen will easily track her destination.

**Scout ****Henchman: **(interrupts) Doctor, the troops have searched over one of the islands. No tracings of DNA have been recollected. Only one destination is left to scan.

**Cortex:** What destination?

**Scout ****Henchman:** N'sanity Island.

His gloved hand forms a tensed clutch. If there was one thing he knew about the island it would be the first thing that would come to mind—Crash Bandicoot.

**Cortex:** Curses! Now I have to deal with that wretched bandicoot too? No matter…I'll keep to my word. Even he can't change her fiendish mind of hatred. Scout, set search engines to rest and position coordinates to N'sanity Island on the aerial tracker.

**Scout ****Henchman:** Confirmed.  
><strong>Cortex: <strong>She'll have one night to enjoy for now… (Mischievously)…Until then my army will attack…

* * *

><p>The next afternoon was a bright and calm noon, the birds were singing and the sun was shining vibrantly and wispy clouds were visible in the sky. Crash is the first one seen outside taking a snooze. Crash's snoring was the only sound in the cool, calm and collected, beautiful day, as he lays out on his back, unaware of anything but the temperate grass beneath him. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, and his arms spread out freely. He usually took long cat naps by the beach while basking in the sun—it was the only thing he mainly did within his time. Three shadows oversee him.<p>

**Coco:** CRASH!

**Crash:** zzzzz…

**Coco:** Crash, will you at least do something productive besides sleeping?

**Crash: **(waking up)…Five more minutes mommy.

Coco and Aku trade a look of awkwardness.

**Coco: **(Rolls eyes) Crash, have you even bothered to check on our friend?

**Crash:** Aw, don't worry about it Co, she'll be fine. Besides she has the right idea, sleep now ask questions later.

**Coco:** Oh really? Hmm… you two do share a lot in common.

**Crash:** (alert) What?

**Coco:** (giggles) Oh nothing. You hesitate a lot big brother.

**Pura:** Rowl… (Yeah.)

**Crash:** (picks himself up) Me? No…

**Coco:** Admit it; you're just shy. Maybe it would be a good idea to at least talk to her.

**Crash:** I'm not shy! I'm just curious.

**Coco:** Curious?

**Crash:** That crystal around her neck and that fire…you don't find that weird? How the fire appeared in front of her?

**Coco:** Yeah…I just don't know…how anything like that happened a few weeks ago. Nothing's ever happened like that on our island.

**Aku:** Friend or foe, she's just like the rest of us. When I took both of you in did you think I had thoughts of throwing you out because of being different?

Crash and Coco gaze at each other guiltily, and then look back toward the all-knowing mask with appreciative notion.

**Aku:** Then you know that she is a part of us. Her place is here.

Pura's nose sniffs the air. A whiff of trouble awakens his senses. A foreign smell… With a flick of his striped tail he rushes off into the jungle.

**Pura:** Rowl? (What's that?) HISS! (Intruders!)

**Coco:** Pura? PURA? What's wrong? WAIT!

**Polar:** Grrr….ARF ARF! (I smell…Trouble!)

**Crash: **HEY! POLAR? WAIT FOR ME CO!

The three pursue the curious tiger and bear though the dense jungle of N'sanity Island. Branch after branch seemed to smack their faces as they ran by; until a netlike object of unknown matter overcomes them. An ambush!

**Aku:** WHA-

**Crash: **WHOA!

**Coco: **AAAAH! What's going on!

**Polar: ***Whines*

**Pura:** REEEOOWW! *HISS!* (LET ME GO!)

They didn't have long enough to wonder. A glass-like shine reflects off a handful of sunbeam that made it past the trees. The figure stood 6 feet tall on two's and stood stiffly in their presence…an android.

Voices from afar awakened her from her daily fox nap. Enclosed lids widened from her tired stature. The first thing her alarming eyes gaze upon was her friend sleeping by the warmth of the fire. She was okay…but the others? Could it be that the voices in distress meant…

**Dedra:** …Someone's here.

**Terra:** *Yawn* …Mew?

**Dedra:** Something's not right. The others should be back by now…unless…

**Terra:** Wait, what are you talking about? They said they're out by the beach.

She forces her lazed body up at the peak of the couch and stares passed her rigid reflection. Thrashing waters conflicting with the land was the only thing in view. Out in the distance, there was no moving body present. All of a sudden her visions take place—a tall figure shadowing itself in the deep jungle with a cascade of water—the robotic eyes of red hidden behind two circular pieces of glass—the monotone voice of shrewd emotionless terror matched up with the familiar sounds of her despicable allies. She flinches painfully at the sight of it all.

**Dedra:** (Holds head) No! IT CAN'T BE!

**Terra:** D what is it?

Lock by lock she unbolts with her long claws like a crafty locksmith. With impeccable senses, she boasts off into the jungle of N'sanity Island leaving Terra pursuing her in the following. The last thing on her mind was staying back at the safety of home—closure was her foe and freedom was her companion. The temperate grass beneath her bare feet and crisp breeze gave off a vital feeling of self-determination; but she had no time to waste on nature's luxury. Her "so-called" allies needed her help.

**Dedra:** (in her mind)…Damn it! Why did they have to go off like that? I should do myself a favor and not save them. But if I don't…Cortex will find me here. *Grrr!* Pathetic rats! They should've been the ones trapped inside that "prison" they call a home.

**Terra: **HEY! *PANT* Wait for me!

**Dedra:** *Grunt!* Terra!

Hesitant to say anything upsetting to her naïve kitten, she skids to a halt then gently picks her up and carries her on her back.

**Dedra:** Why didn't you stay back at the house? This is too dangerous!

**Terra: **What's going on? I wanna come too!

She rolls her eyes in annoyance, grabs Terra, then boasts off faster than a jaguar in full speed. In thirst, she licks her dried lips and grasps onto a nearby tree, then climbs up to the edge of an elongated branch perching upon it like an eagle. Her five clawed fingernails dig piercingly into the tough bark—the scent was now stronger than ever. A grotesque metallic stench filled her nostrils as fresh air leaves the area. Cascading waters could be heard from less than a mile from her destination. It was weird, the vibe of the place was familiar—could her opposition be scanning her past whereabouts? She had no time for further questioning. Swiftly she jumps from branch to branch while Terra remained securely gripped to the fabric of her black cropped top. Finally after a few minutes of hesitation she stops in sight of the matter and stays hidden behind the curtain of vines. Trouble was at their old camp. Everything seemed deviant; the pink scaled fish stir cautiously around the water as if they knew the danger was coming for them instead. Could they still be alerted from the death of their own because of the fox girl's hunger? No…it was worse than that. A henchman wearing a white lab coat tracks the area in alarm along with the others. The sight of the disgusting droids made her veins boil with anger. Lying upon a plate-shaped stone, a rotted halve of a coconut shell crackles loudly from underneath the robotic step. Terra flinches upon the impact and whimpers in fear hiding her face in the obscure fabric. A robotic hand stiffly picks up a dried palm tree piled with fish bones. The ants that feasted and hid upon the small remains in-between the crevice of bones dispersed. Eyes of red lasers gaze upon the evidence and scanned freely. The saliva was still existent and DNA is found layering the outside.

**Henchman:** Experiment 109 previously in this area. Bone fragments date back three weeks ago.

**Cortex:** (on walkie-talkie) I want her found! Scan every perimeter!

**Henchman:** Affirmative Doctor.

A thump grew slower and slower within her heart; she knew this day would come. Why did she ever deny it? Every detail of her visions came back to bite her. All of a sudden, a shrill of voices interfered with her moments of regret. She could thank them for the disturbance later. A few branches over, her allies were captured in a net.

**Coco:** Crash, keep trying! You have to break this net!

**Crash:** (Spin attack) GRAAAHH! Aku help me out here!

The second Crash strikes at the net, Aku Aku places himself across his face with a golden aura of power. Like an orange typhoon he spins at the net destructively with every might. Everyone else joined in. Polar's claws sharpened against the strong ropes with a few bites in-between, Pura's claws slash rampantly with force, and Coco's karate chops and kicks aided her. The net almost seemed indestructible to their attacks posing a menace to their helplessness in escaping. Dedra watches in pity of their weakness with a slight grin but she was determined to help. On all fours she leaps to the tree that carried the victims whilst keeping balance on the moss covered branch.

**Aku: **I…It's no use. I've encountered small nuisances like this in the past, but not like this.

**Crash:** (Gripping onto the net weakly) *Grunt!*…That brain-weight and his stupid schemes! He must've stepped up his game!

**Coco:** Exactly… This is no ordinary rope…it's reinforced by some type of device.

She sees the overall cover of her surroundings while laughing to herself in a mischievous manner. She was fearless and brave only if Cortex never reared his ugly head before her presence.

**Dedra: **(in her mind) Fools, what a waste of bait! Do they really think they can capture me that easily?

**Terra:** How are we going to free them?

**Dedra:** Shhh…stay here.

Terra is lightly put down on the stable branch. Now was her chance to test out her empowered prowess. Stealthily she plops into the shadows waiting for any unguarded android to slip up. Child's play indeed… Her claws extend longer than before—long and sharp enough to surprisingly cut through objects harder than flesh. Her mouth arches upward revealing canines of ivory. The flames jet out from within her psyche to the harness of her arms in a flash of crimson. The long brush of her tail overshadows her body from the peeks of sun as she arches her back like a cat. She was ready…

**Henchman:** *WHIRR!* Unknown disturbance has penetrated the area! Switch from docile to alert!

**Coco:** What the—

BLAST! Cascades of falling flames encircle the army of henchmen. She lets out a monstrous scowl brought forth by the fire within her fearless psyche. An android charges toward her with a metal baton and attempts to swat at the vengeful vermin. Not an inch of hair was gashed by the droid's malice. She was too fast to be batted down with a common human object of defense. She could see her reflection clearly through the droid's crafted eye bulb—time for her strike! The baton levels down to her crown then she sends out a quick reflex with her ivory fangs latching on perfectly. No sign of emotion was ever present on the face of henchmen, but its meaning to attack was always programmed from the intent of man. The metal baton heats up in her jaws binding the hand along with it. A mess of molten metal liquefies and drips like gunk onto the forest floor. It short circuits and falls stiffly to the ground with a thud. The small army of bystanders pauses and scans the beast… specimen 109.

**Henchman:** Target found! Initiate attack sequence ALPHA!

She hears the clicks and rattles of gun shells—the arms of every droid transform into multiple shot machine guns. She clamps her teeth together with a devious intention. To outfox a cunning fox is like playing fire with fire; which in her case was a true fact. She made her move…to not move.

**Terra:** D! What are you doing? RUN!

Not one response. Was she really crazy enough to stand her ground in the face of encircling fatality? Yes.

**Henchman:** FIRE!

A swarm of bullets fill the enclosed jungle with the sounds of death. Every bullet swooshes by in slow motion—even the one aiming straight towards her head! Aku shields the captives and Terra with his telekinesis as ammunition flies recklessly scaring away any creature in the jungle. With an inch left for the bullet to bust through her skull she clutches of her fists, bids up her energy, and releases it with a full inferno blast. Terra and the group shield their eyes from the fiery blast of energy. Every henchman in the vicinity disintegrated with a spell of bolts and scrap metal. All of a sudden, the blast dies down to nothing but a spray of glowing ember. Still standing strong in the clement winds, she opens her eyes with an open mind; the importance of her consciousness returns. The war was won.

**Terra:** D! (Jumps from branch/ cuddles against her pant leg)…Meow.

**Dedra:** (kneels down/ pets her) I'm okay.

**Crash:** (Whispers)…Whoa… (Excitedly) That was sweet butt kicking!

Dedra turns to her element of annoyances with a countenance of irritation. She could hear the cheering exiting their mouths but didn't appreciate the gesture. She looks up at the reinforced net hanging strongly from the branch above. A metal net so reinforced not even Aku's power could break it. She walks over to her appalling allies and grabs hold to a crevice and dissolves the net of its powerful hold. The group falls to the comfort of the singed grass.

**Coco:** Wow! Thanks Dedra! We would've been mangled if you hadn't come along!

**Aku:** Your power is even greater than mine! We owe you our gratefulness.

**Crash:** Yeah! That'll show Cortex and his goons! (Makes a punch pose) You are UNbeatable!

**Dedra: **Idiots! Keep your useless gratitude. (Walks off)…Come Terra.

The waves of cheers stop with the distasteful tone of her voice. With a wisp of her elongated claws, she splits through the interfering curtain of vine with one slash. She treks back to the house with the dusk of the sun as her guide. The group looks down at the lone verda-cat with faces of shock.

**Terra:** Err…what she means is…Your welcome…hehe.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The noon was conquered that day…but nature kept persuading her to stay out of the concealment of her domicile. After a battle like that she needed fresh air—even if it meant straying a few inches from the door. Terra purrs calmly in her lap while being petted, knowing that her companion was safe for another day. The sun begins to flow down with an exquisite blend of mauve and red-orange. Swinging her head over her shoulder, her ears prick up to the sound of her acquaintance. At first glimpse, Coco is seen walking from the outside the house with Pura tagging along the way. She walks over to the two wondering what they were doing. Dedra turns her ears down, knowing she was about to be scolded at.

**Coco:** Dedra, hi!

**Dedra:** (shyly) Oh…hey Coco.

**Coco: **Hey you talked!

**Dedra: **(annoyed but calm)…What else is new? *groan*

**Coco: **Oh, well I just wanted to say thanks again for the rescue back there…if it wasn't for you those henchmen would've captured us for good.

**Dedra:** (in her mind) You mean I would've gotten captured because you were worthless bait. *Sigh…* Stupid beings. I hope they all die.

**Coco: **So what are you two doing out here?

**Dedra:** I was going to sleep all day but I needed a lil' fresh air.

**Coco:** I see. But you should be inside. Aku Aku said so—it's getting late.

**Dedra:** I won't go beyond the house, I promise.

**Coco:** Okay.

Dedra sits down with her head resting atop of her raised legs as Coco sits next to her. It was silent between the two for a moment as they both look over to Pura and Terra playing friendly with each other.

**Pura:** (playfully) ROWL! (Swipes at her tail)

**Terra: **HEY CUT IT OUT YA FURBALL! (Pura grabs on to her bushy tail with teeth) OOWCH! (Pura runs as Terra chases after him) COME BACK HERE!

They both laugh.

**Coco:** So, why don't you talk much?

**Dedra:** I just don't. Why?

**Coco:** Well I've just thought about it, I mean, I've never seen someone so quiet. Not in an offensive way.

**Dedra:** Oh. Sorry, I'm just naturally quiet. I don't find taste in socializing as much as others do. Just art and poetry, (Fiddling her fingers) guess some people find it offensive.

**Coco:** What's so offensive about that? It's better to take in the world around you silently than be chatty to judge about it. Crash could learn a thing or two from you.

**Dedra:** Crash? What do you mean?

**Coco: **It's simple, he's just lazy. You can never get _anything_ through that thick skull of his. The only thing he knows how to do is eat and sleep. Once I gave him a memo book to track by. Every single time on each page said eat and sleep! There's just no way to motivate him…

**Dedra:** (chuckles) Well I can agree with that.

**Coco: **If you think so, write that in seventy pages of your journal, (laughs) that's how lucky I am to have a big brother like Crash.

**Dedra:** At least you're lucky. I was the youngest kit in my family always being left out. Everyone was motivated in having fun. I would give anything to have a brother or sister that lazy.

**Coco:** Oh…sorry. But why wouldn't anybody play with you?

**Dedra:** I don't really wanna talk about it.

**Coco:** Well that's okay. I won't pressure you into doing so.

Dedra accepted her kind sympathy of understanding with a small grin.

**Terra:** Eh Coco, Ya mind getting your TIGER a leash? My tail is not a piece of asparagus!

In a hilarious display, Pura grips his teeth around Terra's brush as her claws dig into the sand trying to break free. Out of nowhere an energetic polar bear races into the clearing. His sparkling crystal blue eyes open wide and radiant with liveliness.

**Polar:**ARF ARF! (CHARGE!)

**Terra:** AAAAAAAHHH!

Terra breaks free from the grasp of teeth and extends her tentacle-like vines grabbing Polar by the waist. He snarls aggressively.

**Polar:** ARRF! (Hey get your vines off me!)

**Dedra:** Terra, down!

She mews in annoyance setting the quirky bear free then groans in defeat. The sound of a door swings open nearby—Crash walks out to greet the two unaware that he was still in pajamas with his hair looking a mess.

**Coco:** Wow…Frankenstein arises again.  
><strong>Crash:<strong> Shut up Co… (Rubs eyes) So?

**Coco:** So, why are you awake? You're never up at this time as usual.

**Crash:** Polar woke me. *Yawn* Whuddup mute? You're not supposed to be out here. Aku said so remember?

Dedra ceases her tongue only to show an expression of heavy loathe. Coco's jaw dropped.

**Coco:** Crash! Be respectful to our guest! She has a name you know!

**Crash:** Oh…it was Dina right? No…Doofus? Delilah? Err… Diggy? Dingo? Can I just call you D?

She shoots up in anger unable to keep silent towards his sluggish ignorance any longer.

**Dedra:** You may not! I refuse to sit here and be made a fool out of by a RAT! You're lucky I'm on your side! I would have no problem torching your ass!

**Crash:** WHOA! Hey cool it! If I talked like that I would be quiet too!

**Dedra:** My silence is none of your concern. (Walks away with clasped fists) Be lucky that I spared your lives.

**Terra:** Rowl? (Follows)

Crash is left behind with Coco standing on the shell littered clearing. He was completely speechless and startled by her fierce tone and choice of language. Then finally, he turns to his sister who stares back with a similar look.

**Coco:** Now look what you've done!

**Crash: **(Shrugs) What did I do? I just forgot her name.

**Coco:** It's Dedra. (Rolls eyes)…And you called her a mute.

**Crash:** What? So she can't take a simple joke?

The front door of the house slams loudly. The two jump.

**Coco:** Apparently not.

**Crash:** (guiltily) Oh…_touchy_…

Dedra could never conceal her anger toward other beings, not even her own. Only her anger could conceal her feelings and take away her will to control. She didn't mean to go savage over a simple gag, it just happened. She walks back to the couch hiding her head underneath a pillow and sheds a searing tear. Every drop left a scorched spot on the delicate fabric—she wished her tears could be pure water and not like the hot wax of an over-lit candle. Suddenly, Dedra stopped, her ears pricked up to the sound of knocking.

**Crash: **(Knocks) Dedra? I'm sorry.

**Coco:** Please open up, Crash didn't mean what he said.

**Crash:** Honest.

**Dedra:** Go away! You wanted me trapped here so why should I open up? My home is your home, remember? SO DEAL WITH IT!

**?:** My child.

Dedra's ears prick up and she backs away from the levitating mask then bows her head down. Her ears droop forward over her stooped head like the branching leaves of a willow, only showing a portion of her face. She dared to not make eye contact in response.

**Dedra: ***SNIFF* What's your excuse?

**Aku:** I sense that you're deeply troubled. Mind telling me what's wrong? Being malicious to your friends is not virtuous.

**Dedra: **I feel lost. I can't be trapped here! I just can't!

**Aku:** Trapped?

**Dedra:** I need nature, not this! I'll get claustrophobic if I stay in this house! IT FEELS LIKE A PRISON! And that BEAST is appalling!

**Aku:** Well, Crash can be a little…intolerable. But he's not all that bad. He's just as curious as you are about him.

**Dedra:** Curious? I have NOTHING to be curious about! He's as sick as the nature of his butt-scratching!

**Aku:** (chuckles) Well try to look beyond his flaws. In the end, your criticism will be nothing more than a misunderstanding.

**Dedra:** (puts pillow over her head) Can I be alone right now? I need time for thought. Let Terra in for me.

**Aku:** As you wish Dedra. Remember you're not trapped, you only think you are.

**Dedra:** (mumbles) …whatever.

Aku looks down at the fox girl sadly then disappears using his telekinesis. Crash and the others wait outside for Aku's return. He puts on a face of rejection by Dedra's crude "whatever" reference.

**Crash:** So?

**Aku:** How could a being so pure enough to hold such power be so ungrateful?

**Coco:** I feel sorry for her…maybe being someone with unlimited fire powers makes her think that she's a danger to life itself. Think about it Aku; anything she touches when stressed leaves a burn mark or little flame. I've noticed the burnt spots on a wumpa fruit in our basket.

**Pura:** Rowwl… (Poor Dedra.)

**Polar:** Grrr…Arf! (She irks me…)

**Terra:** Cool it Polar!

The group looks at Terra inquisitively.

**Crash:** You can understand Polar?

**Terra:** Sure I can. Like I said before, I'm lucky enough to understand proper English as well.

**Polar:** Arf! (Showoff!)

**Terra:** Polar says "You're cool Crash!"

**Crash:** Wow really? Thanks boy! (Pets him on the head)

**Polar: **Grrr… (I hate you…)

**Terra:** Hehe!

**Aku:** Dedra wants you to go inside with her, but she forbids me to open the door. I'll teleport you inside.

**Terra:** How? (Levitates in the air)…WHOA! *SPISH!*

With a little magic she teleports inside the concealed room. Dedra uncovers her head from the suffocation of her pillow in sight of the verda-cat.

**Terra: **Wow, a little dramatic for an entry eh?

**Dedra**: (uninterested) Yeah.

**Terra:** D? I didn't mean to drag you into this.

**Dedra:** Don't blame yourself Terra, it's that bandicoot! Because of me we're stuck here. (Wipes tears from her eyes) I should've never let my curiosity go astray—

**Terra:** So, what do you wanna do now?

**Dedra:** Sleep.

**Terra:** (Grumbles) …Not again.

**Dedra:** The sooner I get composed, the better I'll feel…

**Terra:** *Sigh* I hope so.

* * *

><p>That eve she dreamed. The young pup wanders across the heath vigorously chasing a dragonfly. Her sovereignty overflowed for such a youthful animal in the new world, her babyish eyes foretasted to the warm skies. It was a calm morn throughout the tropical forest; so sunny the beams kissed her burgundy fur. Losing sight of the well-camouflaged dragonfly, she skews her head up towards a Bird of Paradise's nest. Hatchlings chirp away softly to the kindness and intimacy of their mother who had only flown on to the nest to feed them a banquet of worms and water-beetle. Everything looked so familiar; it was hard to believe she was dreaming. Inferno Island was breathing and boastful again.<p>

**Bird ****of ****Paradise:** SQWAAAK!

**Dedra:** WHOOA! (Falls backwards)

Feathers of rainbow wilt off the body of the gentle fowl then the unthinkable happens in her sight. The baby chicks devour the mother's bare body whilst ignoring the wormy banquet. Her eyes widen at their unspeakable hunger for meat and blood-slaughter as they squawked like ravenous vultures. Dedra runs frightfully into the darkness of the underbrush disgusted by the hellish sight. Making it over a stable moss-covered stone she gasps deeply for air, unaware of where she was. She was sick to her stomach…in repulsion she retches a mess of vomit in the marsh. All of a sudden, a rotted paw emerging from quicksand grabs her by the forepaw! The claws dig into her flesh as tears form in her eyes—it was now that she knew where she was…Her father's grave.

**Vic:** (distortedly) Why…Why did you kill me? WHY? YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED AT THE DEN!

**Dedra:** AHHHH! FATHER! YOU'RE HURTING ME!

**Vic:** You never listened to us. EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND COUNTED ON YOU! INFERNIO IS APART OF YOUR SOUL! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN KILLED THE DAY YOU KILLED ME!

**Dedra: **NO! I TRIED TO SAVE YOU! I TRIED TO SAVE EVERYONE!

**Vic: **LIAR!

With a flash of her crystal she breaks free from his agonizing grasp. He shrieks with the painful howl she last heard in her past…other clan members emerge in unison with the voices of death. "Murderer" and "Infernio" was the only words uttered nastily from beyond the marshland grave. As fast as her fours could take her, she paces off into the clearing with tears of bereavement and fear misting in the sudden callous wind. The sky turns a deep crimson. The trees that once bared green leaves died, revealing fruitless branches with ragged stumps. Death tainted the air with corpses of her own clan littering the forest ground. Her eyes widen in disbelief as the spirit of her deceased siblings circle her like reawakened demons—cackling distortedly and baring their yellow teeth. Fur tensed upon her spine and claws extended she stands her ground.

**Tikala**: *Evil chuckle*… So, if it isn't the little worm.

**Salunna:** Poor baby's afraid of her own shadow!

**Dedra: **(defensive) I-I don't want to fight you Tikala.

**Tikala: **Why? Because you can't stand the fact that you've murdered me, your own blood? You used your power against me out of resentment.

**Salunna: **She's a traitor!

**Tikala**: You should have never been born Dedra. Because of you mom and dad are dead. The clan should have ended you before you ever took your first breath!

**Dedra: **(backing away) STOP! It's not my fault!

**Salunna**: You strayed away! Watched as every slaughter took the innocent lives of our kind and did NOTHING! You lead the humans to us! And now you've become a pawn of Cortex's power!

**Dedra: **(defensive) No! You're wrong!

**Tikala**: The world is going to end because of you. Face it, you have no one to blame; (walks toward her) it's your fault!

**Dedra:** (furiously) DAMN YOU!

Furiously, Dedra slashes at Tikala's face with her claws as she lunges towards her using her inferno dash pinning her down whilst attacking. In a struggle of two against one, she refused to back down. Tikala kicks away at her in means of wriggling free, but she refused to let go. Salunna opens her jaws using her canines to bite deep into the back of her neck to aid her ally. She screams throwing her head back in pain as teeth bore into her neck. She releases Tikala from her grasp. With escape at her advantage she swings her clawed paws at her face viciously leaving a bloody streak across her left cheek. Every bite and scratch left blood-pouring wounds and bruises, from top to bottom as she struggled against their attacks. Biding up her energy a shield of flames shroud her body with a forceful blow —knocking the two back down. The dead trees burn in the battlefield—every living thing surrounding it in the path of the confrontation was eaten alive by the flames of death. Smoke intoxicated the air and falling ash shower the burned land. Dedra pounces up and scratches Salunna on the face then grabbed a hold of her scuff throwing her into a nearby tree. She became temporarily paralyzed upon impact. Tikala attempts to bite but Dedra's arm swung against her face knocking her down to the singed ground. She pins her down forcefully with her mouth agape and tongue lolling with exhaustion. Looking down on her with blood-red pupils and spit dripping from her exposed canines, she extended her claw like a penknife and tilted her head back.

**Tikala:** (innocently) *COUGH!* COUGH!*… DEDRA STOP! *GAAAASSSSPPP!* …You don't have to do this!

**Dedra: ***SNARL* I HATE YOU!

**Tikala: **IS THIS WHAT YOU REALLY WANT?

**?: **(in Dedra's mind as a demonic voice)…Kill her.

*The voice of reminisce ceased her slaughter looking into the eyes of her hated sibling she pauses.*

**Tikala:** Kill me! *COUGH* go ahead; this is what you always wanted, to slaughter your own blood? *COUGH**COUGH*

**?: **You can't resist the evil side that brews from within your soul. She's your opposition, trying to take what is rightfully ours…

**Dedra:** (to voice in head) What? Who are you?

The voice of her evil conscience awakens within her mind, the voice of her demonic side. She hesitates looking down at Tikala, seeing tears of mercy water in her eyes; it was déjà vu of the confrontation from years ago.

**Tikala:** *GAAAASSSP* *COUGH*COUGH*… Do it.

**?:** Her blood is crying out to be spilled. Fulfill that wretch's wish!

**Tikala:** WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

**?: **KILL HER!

**Dedra:** NOOOOOOOO!

Her eyes change back to normal as she releases her. She backs away quivering in fear of her actions, tears form in her eyes watching her sister choke on the poisonous smoke of her uncontrollable rage.

**Dedra:** (quivering)…No. I-I-I CAN'T! I WON'T KILL YOU AGAIN! (Crying) I CAN'T!

**Tikala:** (innocently) *COUGH* *COUGH* so loyal… (Chuckles mischievously)… And yet, so naïve. GRAAAAAAHHHHH! (Claws her)

Deceived by her own sibling she was knocked backwards and skidded to the edge of a cliff. Cornered she was badly beaten and outnumbered having nowhere else to run. Down below awaited an endless nightmarish whirlpool. Forcing her toward the edge, Tikala and Salunna sneer at her demise.

**Tikala:** You deserve to die. RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *rams her off the cliff*

**Dedra:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Her scream echoes as she falls into the whirlpool. Falling through the center she sees monstrous images of roaming eyes and cackling fangs of her humility, feeling as if her life was rapidly passing through her eyes. Out of nowhere, a hand grabs her by the scruff of her neck as she yelps in pain struggling to escape the grasp. Looking up she sees the eyes of her sworn enemy—Cortex. Her eyes widen in fear of his appearance.

**Dedra: ***YELP!*

**Cortex:** You can't run away from your destiny, YOU ARE EVIL! You have no friends or allies! YOU BELONG TO ME!

**Dedra: **NOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! LET ME GO!

**Cortex: **(distortedly) BWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

**Dedra: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

**Dedra: **(waking up) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Terra:** RREEEOOOWW!

A sharp yell and the sound of breaking furniture awoke everyone in the house. Crash's head shot up at the same time as Polar's on the end of his bed. Startled from the sound, he was the first one to jump up out of bed and rush into the living room as the others followed from behind; beholding an unpleasant sight. Tables were turned over along with the broken furnishings that littered the floor. In bewilderment Crash, Coco, and Aku walk over to where Terra is standing in a fretful manner hearing a whimpering voice. Curled up in the corner of the living room floor beside the couch, Dedra trembles in paranoia as her unbearable nightmare had gotten the best of her. Hyperventilating, her heart palpitates, fur stood up from her body, her pupil's contract, and she shivers uncontrollably; looking possessed. Everything in her conscious mind was distorted with the misleading thoughts that everyone was plotting against her. Everyone remained speechless in distress of her threatening appearance. Out of bravery, Crash was the first to speak.

**Crash:** Dedra? What's wrong?

**Dedra:** AHHHHHHH! STAY BACK!

**Crash:** WHOA!

**Coco:** What's going on here?

**Dedra:** *PANT!*PANT!* Please don't let him find me! HE'LL KILL ME!

**Coco: **Don't let who find you? And who's out to kill you?

**Dedra:** Don't turn me in!

**Aku: **I don't understand. What are you trying to say?

**Dedra: **I'M NOT GOING BACK! NONE OF YOU CAN MAKE ME!

**Crash: **No one's making you do anything; we're on your side.

**Dedra:** I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ALL WORK FOR THE HUMANS! I'M NOT EVIL! I'M NOT EVIL! YOU ARE!

**Aku: **Restrain yourself immediately!

**Dedra:** STAY THE FUCK BACK! I'LL FIGHT!

**Coco:** Stop this!

**Dedra: **I MEAN IT!

**Terra:** Dedra it's me, calm down!

**Dedra:** NOOOO!

By the way the expressed her anger, everyone agreed that she had completely lost it. More surprisingly, it was the first they heard her communicate in such a manner. She picks up a nearby lamp that sat on a table and hurls it towards the group; in which they luckily dodge. She runs around the room throwing a tantrum like a child that could not be restrained. Rampantly slashing her claws, and showing her canine teeth whilst yelling, she grabs Coco by the arm.

**Dedra: **RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**Coco: **OOOOOWWWW! LET GO OF ME!

**Dedra: **WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?

**Coco: **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! CRASH! HHHEEEEEELLLLPPPP!

**Dedra: **TALK!

**Crash: **HEY LET GO OF HER!

Crash runs up and pulls her away from his sister restraining her by the arms. Crash console's her as she begins to cry on the floor covering her face with her hands. So Crash sat down next to her and starts patting her gently on the back. She jerks away from him in revulsion and crawls to a nearby corner panting heavily in-between sobs. Her cheeks matted with tears as she slumped to the floor in distress.

**Crash:** Calm down, No one's turning you in to anyone.

**Aku:** Dedra, What is upsetting you my child?

**Dedra:** (looking down wiping the tears from her face)…

**Aku:**. Hiding your problems isn't going to make things better.

**Dedra:** ….Nothing.

**Aku:** It doesn't seem like nothing; you went completely out of control.

**Dedra:** I-I can't tell you.

The group waits for a brief reply, in which makes her very apprehensive. All she could do is remain speechless and refuse to answer. She was irritated for being forced to provide an explanation and she just couldn't stand the pressure of everyone staring. She tries to conceal the reason for the way she acted but she wasn't fooling anyone. Unexpectedly, Terra steps in to defend her situation.

**Terra:** Why do you keep questioning her?

**Crash:** Because we want to know the truth.

**Terra:** Well she's been through a lot already. Stop scaring her like this.

**Coco:** Scaring her? She's SCARING us!

**Aku:** Just give us a chance.

**Terra: **What chance?

**Crash:** We just want her to talk about it. It's her time not yours—

**Terra:** But she doesn't want to talk-

**Dedra: **(interrupts) It's not worth it Terra, they'll just keep forcing me to like the interfering scum they are! Damn idiots…

The group exchanges a look of surprise at the foul language brought forward from the misunderstood fox.

**Aku:** Why are you against us?

**Dedra: **Why shouldn't I be? You're worse than humans! I'll never relate to you FREAKS! And if I scare you so much why haven't you left? Seems kinda ignorant to me!

**Coco: **WHAT? FREAKS?! If it wasn't for us _freaks_ you wouldn't have a place to stay! You're the one being ignorant!

**Aku: **My child, we're not the enemy. The sooner you realize that, the more you'll understand.

**Dedra:**…I don't trust anyone. And I'm not letting my guard down for the likes of you.

**Aku:** Dedra-

**Dedra: **(angrily) LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Crash:** (defensive) HEY YOU CAN'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!

**Dedra:** Then stop trying to help me. I can take care of myself!

**Crash:** Really? THEN LEAVE! Good luck from being captured!

**Dedra: **Thanks but I don't need your luck, orange freaks.

**Coco:** Oh yeah? Well, I HOPE YOU GET SKINNED ALIVE!

**Dedra: **Well I… (Chokes/ holding back tears)…Just GO!

* Dedra turns away coldly as Crash and Coco angrily glare. Before they could say anything else Aku interrupts.*

**Aku:** C'mon you two, let's give her some time to think about it.

Crash, Coco, and Aku leave her sight and gather in the hallway.

**Coco: **What's wrong with her?

**Crash:** I hope you get skinned alive? Geez Coco, maybe you went a little too far.

**Coco:** I didn't mean to, I was just offended. I mean c'mon, orange freaks?

**Aku: **I sense that something is making her thoughts irrelevent enough to turn against us.

**Coco:** I'll say. She's been acting weird ever since she's been here.

**Crash: **Yeah. And the other night…I heard a sound, a howl. Like a wolf… or a dingo. It woke me up.

**Coco: **Wolf? There are no wolves on N'sanity Island. And the only dingo we know is Dingodile, but he doesn't live here either.

**Crash: **It was something I've never heard before…

**Coco:** Are you sure?

**Crash:** Maybe. But whatever it is, it may have something to do with her.

**Coco:** Ever since she came along crazy stuff has been happening…. Like the first encounter.

**Crash: **And the crystal. It must have something to do with it…where else could that shield she summoned come from?

**Aku:** Who knows? Many things are unexplained. Still, we can't let our guard down.

**Coco: **She doesn't even want us to help.

**Crash:** She's right. Even if we try we're always getting yelled at.

**Coco: **OOOH! She makes me sick! I could care less if she leaves.

**Crash: **I agree.

**Aku:** Crash, Coco, We vowed to help her and she needs a place to stay. We can't kick her out.

**Coco: **But you heard what she said; _she _can take care of herself.

**Aku:** She doesn't mean it.

**Coco:** Yeah. Sure.

**Crash: **But how can we help her if she doesn't talk to anyone about it?

**Aku: **Just give her some time and maybe she will respond… Goodnight children.

**Crash+Coco:** Goodnight Aku.

Coco and Aku head off to bed leaving Crash behind. Peeking cautiously behind the corner of the doorway into the living room he spots Dedra sitting on the couch crying silently with Terra cuddling by her side. Then he walks off to bed feeling sorry for the poor fox.

**Crash: ***sigh* I hope so.

Back in the living room which was dim, Dedra sits restlessly drying the tears from her eyes while gazing at the fireplace across from her. It was quiet for a moment until Terra questioned her.

**Terra:** You okay?

**Dedra: **No.

**Terra: **Why were you acting like that?

**Dedra:**… (Tampers with tail)

**Terra:** C'mon. You can tell me, we're pals.

**Dedra: **Okay, but promise not to tell anyone else.

**Terra: **I promise.

**Dedra: **I've had visions of the past, present, and future, except this dream was worse.

**Terra: **How worse?

**Dedra: **I saw my father's rotted corpse in the marsh—Tikala—and heard these voices—then Cortex captured me. I'm afraid the world will end in an apocalypse.

**Terra: **Do you think the Earth would really end that way?

**Dedra: **By chance, if I fail it will.

**Terra: **You won't fail.

**Dedra: **I will. Without mother and father by my side I'm helpless.

**Terra: **Stop talking like that. I know you can beat him.

**Dedra: **Don't you understand? I'm destined to live as a bond to this crystal for the rest of my life. I just want to be normal.

**Terra: **Normal? But you're better than they are.

**Dedra:** So what? Having inferno powers isn't better than being normal.

**Terra: **Well I'm not an everyday plant-like housecat.

**Dedra: **Being different doesn't bother you. To me it makes me worry to the point of going crazy.

**Terra:** D you're not going crazy, you're just troubled.

**Dedra:** I'm glad you see it that way, but the people here think I am.

**Terra:** Who cares what they say?

**Dedra:** I do. They're going to kick me out. One more mess-up and I'm done for.

**Terra:** Not while I'm standing.

**Dedra:** Be serious. I can't hide my secret about this crystal any longer.

**Terra:** You have to. Who knows what will happen if they find out. They might steal it from you.

**Dedra: **I can't. The more I keep this up, the more nightmares I'll have.

**Terra: **Just try.

**Dedra: **Just try? It's not an easy task for me…If only you knew that you'd be—*Sigh…* I'm leaving the island.

**Terra: **What? Leave? You can't leave. What about the promise?!

**Dedra: **Don't you understand? No one wants me here. Apart from everyone here I'm nothing but a waste of space.

**Terra: **That's a lie! if they find you they'll kill you.

**Dedra:** So what? This is my own battle to fight. I never asked for anyone's sympathy.

**Terra:** Why are you talking like this?

**Dedra:** Because I don't want anyone to get hurt; especially by me.

**Terra:** I don't want you to get hurt either. Besides if you go I go.

**Dedra:** No Terra, you're safe here. It's me they're after.

**Terra: **But…you're my friend.

*Terra looks up to her with innocence in her hazel eyes persuading her to stay. Dedra changes her mind.*

**Dedra:** *sigh.* I'll stay.

**Terra:** Thanks.

**Dedra:** No, thank you for standing up for me; I almost confessed.

**Terra:** Don't worry. If Cortex ever does find you I'll be ready for him.

**Dedra: **I'm sure you will. Now get some sleep.

**Terra:** Goodnight D.

*Terra cuddles up beside Dedra, purring contently.*

**Dedra: ***Sigh…* Goodnight Terra.

Troubled and restless, Dedra sits bundled up at the end of the couch watching her friend sleep. Attempting to fall back asleep was the last thing on her mind since her guilty conscience was slowly eating away at her with no remorse. Sitting alone in the dark, she watches the fireplace blaze from across the room as she holds out her right hand and shape shifts the flames with her magic. Deep in thought she visions her younger self staring back at her from within the flames. Even though her presence and her past were relevantly connected, she could never find her place in the world. Her clan was dead and she was the only Emberfox left on earth. She had never felt so much depression penetrate her heart so deeply like a piercing blade… bleeding internally from within her heart. Wearily with thoughts flowing in her mind she lies herself down and closes her vexed eyes.

**Dedra** (in her mind): Even if I stay, no one will understand me. I don't know if I can ever sleep again… Unless it's a sleep that I'll never wake from. Then my existence will only be a useless memory.

Her promise was kept—but she could never stay from the outside. The clouds blanket the lunar light of the moon and a strong breeze filled the air around her. Suddenly, Dedra looks up into the midnight sky and sees huge dark clouds blowing over the isle. Then the next thing she feels dribbling atop her crown was the fresh raindrops rushing through the open window. Rebellious as she was, the fox girl looks down at her adoring friend sleeping at the foot of the couch then climbs through the unbolted window. Leaping off the clutch of the casement into a puddle, she scurries like a field rat into the obscurity of darkness in the heavy downpour of rain. When she had trekked enough distance from the house, she lifts her head to the canopy in anger whist peeking through the cascading trees in sopping fur.

**Dedra: **DAMN YOU ALL!

Crash tried to go to sleep but his feelings for Dedra took him off interest. A flashback of the incident wouldn't leave his mind. The face of her fear made it hard for him not to worry—he couldn't stand to see a woman cry.

**Crash:** (in his mind) Poor Dedra, she didn't mean to go off like that…but why? What's she hiding?

He gazes up at his window looking up at the cloudy night sky. A concerned innocent look appeared in his eyes.

**Crash:** (In his mind) I can't stand seeing her like this. I have to take care of her, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Dawn awakens the land in depressed state of grey clouds. Coco was the first to awaken by the lightened sound of thunder echoing throughout the clouds. An indistinct chill runs down her spine as the home grew to a cool overnight. The fire in the living room still flamed, but died down a bit. She cuffs her shoulders with both hands then attempts to awaken the fire with sustenance. A weird feeling overcomes her.<p>

**Coco:** Strange. The fire shouldn't be this low…it's like something is missing.

She shrugs then gathers a few extra blankets. Terra rest slowly begins to come to an end as she feels the vaporous chill of the outside air. She shivers with the leafy fur standing atop her backbone.

**Terra:** (awakens) D, turn off the AC…I'm freezing here! *GASP!*

She did it again. The escape of the fox girl had commenced once again with the evidence of an open window filtering in the biting cold.

The group gathers to the isolated room and examines the uncovered sheets revealing an empty couch.

**Aku:** Dedra's gone missing.

**Terra: **She escaped through the window.(With ears down) Please, someone has to find her…she could get caught by you-know-who.

**Aku: **We can only hope she hasn't been captured already. Let not give our hopes up, Dedra has many powers flowing from within her psyche.

Crash departs from the circle of concerned beings and grabs his jacket from the base of his hanger.

**Crash:** Don't worry Aku. She can't be that far. (Puts on leather jacket)—I'll go look for her.

**Aku:** Please hurry back. She could get sick being out on a stormy day like this.

**Crash:** Count on it.

He walks out from the entrance of his door to the exit of the abode. One step from his red shoes made a slight crunch underneath his sole—A petite notebook. He steps back, reading the words soiled by the saturation of rain, "The Last Emberfox." Terra clings onto the leg of Coco's overalls then mews in sadness wiping her tears on the delicate fabric. Polar whines to himself and paces slowly to the comfort of his pillow. Dedra felt as if nature disliked her with every intention. Every tree she scratched left searing slits of blistered lumber. She drops to the peaty ground weakened by depression, curling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them, crying above her knees. Then, she looks to the ground and then lifts her head slowly to the sky. Her eyes gleam in sorrow and large tears run down her light peach cheeks as her face lifts higher and higher to the sky. The bitter winds gust at her eyes with immense irritation and made her bow down again. Her pant leg grew smeared with mud accompanied by any dead leaves lucky enough to stick. Soon, she was making her way to the nearest hollow; unable to make another step she crawls on her knees. A puddle formed by the dripping water from a withered out twig presents her reflection.

**Dedra: **(in her mind/expression of anger) These hands…they resemble humans. The creatures I detest most!

She gazes at herself for a while before the tension starts to build up and when it got to a high stage, she smacked her hand down into the water and destroyed the exquisite image of herself.

**Dedra:** RRRAAAAHHH! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU ALL!

She splashes away at her reflection in the puddle. In surprise she looks up seeing Crash with a mess of mud dripping from her face.

**Crash:** Hey.

**Dedra:**… (Looks up at him coldly then draws back to her rippling reflection)

**Crash: **Erm**,** you dropped this. (Hands her notebook)

**Dedra:** Give me that! (Snatches notebook) Great, you've torn the pages!

**Crash: **(defensive) WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?

**Dedra:** The world is what's up with me. Now go away!

**Crash: **I'm not leaving you out here! You're coming with me— WHOA!

Before he could grab her by the arm she ignites herself with flames coursing around her body like a shield—backing him away.

**Dedra: **(baring teeth) NO! (Walks away from him)

**Crash:** It's not your appearance holding you back it's YOU! All we've been trying to do is help and you've been a jerk!

**Dedra:** Quick to judge? You're just like a human!

**Crash: **So what? You think I'm like them? What have humans ever done to you?

**Dedra: **You wanna know what humans have done? Humans killed my clan! They destroyed my home! They did this to me! I'm a monster! It's all over for me now-

**Crash: **It's NOT over! You're still alive are you? Just because hope seems lost doesn't mean the world is going to end.

**Dedra:** (unyielding) Just admit it Crash. You hate humans too, especially Cortex. Do you?

**Crash:** I...I do. But that freak of nature still hasn't stopped me from living, which is why I always win. And I know you can too.

**Dedra: ***Sigh* you don't understand. I'm cursed to look like this…an outcast- an image of evil.

**Crash: **Look at me; I was changed by Cortex too, and I didn't turn out evil.

**Dedra: **What's stopping you?

**Crash: **I was sacrificed by choice. Just because I was created to be evil doesn't mean I had to be. And in return I took out my revenge.

**Dedra:** Really?

**Crash:** Yeah. I refused to be his mindless slave. I jumped through a window and escaped before him and his brainless lackey caught me. Then I ended up here where I found Aku.

**Dedra:** I see…so he took care of you?

**Crash: **Me and Coco.

**Dedra:** And…all this time I've been thinking of me, I should be dead.

She bows her head down in shame.

**Crash:** Don't say that. Being dead or talking about death won't solve anything.

**Dedra:** It's true, I shouldn't have been destined…I shouldn't have. No one can help me.

**Crash:** You know we'll do anything to help you.

**Dedra:** Even after I yelled like that?

**Crash:** I can't hold a grudge against you.

Dedra's ears prick up feeling his hands massaging hers.

**Crash:** Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted the other day. I'm not too good at remembering names…not really my thing. And Coco didn't mean that "skinning alive" insult.

**Dedra:** All is forgiven Crash…I'm sorry too…but you're not what's troubling me…its Cortex…and me. That's why I want to end all of this.

**Crash: **Do you think ending your life to fear will solve anything? You have so much to live for. Right?

**Dedra: **...yes.

**Crash: **You don't have to be afraid anymore. We'll be behind you one-hundred percent.

**Dedra:** Promise?

**Crash:** I promise…

Dedra sits closer to Crash, her nose touching his—both eye to eye. Then realizing the feel of each other, they depart. She returns to the dryness of the hollow, knowing that he wanted to lead her back.

**Crash:** Erm…c'mon lets get out of the rain. (Hands her his leather jacket)

**Dedra:** Oh thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine underneath here.

**Crash: **Go on, take it, it's cold out here.

**Dedra: **I'm not cold.

**Crash:** Not even a little?

**Dedra:** Of course not. My fire powers keep me warm. You'll need it more than me.

**Crash:** Well I guess I can't argue with that.

**Dedra:** I'll just stay here for now.

**Crash:** Umm…okay.

The heavy rain now came to a sprinkle. The two sat inside the hollow tree together silently to pass the time. After a few minutes a conversation is started.

**Crash: **(curious)…So where did you get your powers?

**Dedra:** The ancestral cavern of my island home. It's where all the chosen ones yield their power to the crystal once every millennium.

**Crash: **So I take it that you were the chosen one?

**Dedra**: Not only was I then, I still am now. When my tribe passed on an omen about my grandfather's death, they wanted a leader to follow in his footsteps. What they didn't expect was me.

**Crash:** Your grandfather was a leader…but what do you mean about them not expecting you?

**Dedra:** The prophets foretold that _he_ with golden eyes and a heart of fire would be leader of the tribe; not she. My tod siblings could've been it, instead it was me. An omen…

**Crash:** Oh.

**Dedra:** I shouldn't be a guardian…I shouldn't be a leader. I shouldn't be cursed to be bonded to this—CURSE! (Grabs hold to crystal around neck)

**Crash:** Relax. Do you think I wanted to look like _this_? Just because I'm the way I am doesn't mean I can't live life to the fullest. Heck, ever since Cortex made me he regrets it. I can whoop him any day.

**Dedra:** That's easy for you to say, I'm afraid of the little creep!

**Crash:** Heh, don't worry about it. With those powers of yours he's probably shaking in his boots after his goons got fried.

**Dedra:** Err… Crash?

**Crash: **What?

**Dedra:** You wouldn't tell anyone about where my powers came from… would you?

Dedra's eyes charm him almost to the point of no return. It was as if her eyes twinkled more radiantly than precious jewels. He gulps in enticement. Her tail swishes to and fro underneath his crème chin.

**Crash:** *Gulp!*

**Dedra:** (Sweetly)…Please?

**Crash:** Sure… (Tongue out)…I won't.

She exposes her initial smile of fangs towards him while running his fingers through his hair. Then like an off switch, she ceases her flirtatious behavior in shame. She completely dumbfounds Crash with her allure.

**Dedra:** I-I'm sorry. (Combing through her tail) … I didn't mean for that to happen. (Waves her hand in his face) …Crash?

**Crash:** (alert) …Huh? What? What happened?

**Dedra:** (giggles sheepishly) …It seems like my charm affected you. I use that technique to charm and capture small prey for a snack.

**Crash:** WHAT? You we're trying to eat me?

**Dedra: **No silly! I guess looking into an Emberfox's eyes can hypnotize anyone except for other foxes. Only if the victim looks long enough…(Leans towards him)…

**Crash:** (uneasy) …Err I guess I couldn't help but stare.

**Dedra:** Huh?

**Crash:** Not that it's a bad thing- You are kinda intimidating with those fangs of yours.

**Dedra:** (smirks) …Be lucky you're on my side.

The drizzle beyond the hollow finally ceases to a mid-morning mist then clears overtime. She scrapes the dried mud off her pant leg with her claws—feeling the dirt flake between the clutches of her finger tips. Crash gulps to himself…then contemplates to his thoughts.

**Crash:** (in his mind)…So that's where her powers came from. But I can't keep this from the others… I told her I wouldn't tell. If I do she'll kill me. Is she really the last of her kind?

They both catch the eye of one another.

**Dedra:** You look tense.

**Crash:** Me? No, I was just waiting for you so I could lead you back home.

**Dedra:** I can sense my way back Crash. No need to escort me… *SNIFF* SNIFF*…wait. I sense a presence at the cave.

**Crash: **What?

**Dedra: **Crash…promise me you won't tell anyone where I'm going. This is important.

**Crash:** Wait a minute; I can't let you run off again. We have to go straight home remember?

**Dedra:** You don't want me to charm you again do you?

**Crash: **Err…No…but I at least wanna know about this cave you're talking about.

**Dedra:** *Sigh* Alright, but if you say one word to anyone about this you'll be sorry.

**Crash:** …understood.

**Dedra:** I hope you can keep up.

**Crash:** Pfft! Keep up? I can do that with my fingers crossed! But since you're new to this bandicoot's potential I'll go easy on ya.

His gloating made him lose the jumpstart he needed to fully keep up with the swift fox.

**Dedra:** (in the distance)…Really?

**Crash:** Hey! Wait for me!

Dedra and Crash were running together but he couldn't keep up with her due to her incredible speed. Running through the jungle underbrush, she leaps onto numerous platforms, clashes through puddles of mud, and leaves a trail of footprints behind—it was the only thing that kept Crash intact with where she was going. Lucky for him, he lived for adventure. Using her claws to grab onto a tree's bark, she pants heavily to herself with a toothy grin—the cave was right in front of her and was still open from the stone she had previously moved. A small reward falls upon her lolling tongue from an overhanging vine— it was a lone dew drop of refreshment. Her blood heats up in within her veins, knowing that an energy source like her own was dwelling inside the cavern.

**Crash:** (From behind) …*PANT* *PANT*…I…I made it! But could you give me time for a boost? Nooo…

**Dedra:** Shh…this way.

**Crash:** So, that's the cave?

Not another reply exits her lips due to her vulnerable curiosity. Crash follows her inside the obscurity of the cave as the sunlight only shines from the entrance. For as long as he thrived on this island with Aku and the others, he had never known about this mysterious cave or even seen it before in his life. Then suddenly, the same fire orb from last time greets her again with a path to follow. Crash jumps at the site of the mysterious floating fireball then looks over to Dedra with an inquisitive face. She turns to him with certainty and follows the orb back to the place that she had witnessed before in her first trek. There it was again—the end of the tunneling cavern. The air aromatized with honeysuckle once more. The barrier of shrubbery blocks their way with numerous vines dangling and webbing out. Déjà vu fills her mind again… She pushes back the drape of vines and reveals the same pond from before.

**Crash:** Whoa…

**Dedra:** Spirits…what do you want from me? Where are you? Give me a sign…

A hissing resonance awakens from the darkness of the cave. Chills grow down Crash's spine along with the chattering of his teeth—only the fox girl's fangs clench together in aggressiveness towards the sound. The protruding thing shows itself in the obscurity with a flame shrouding its body, leaving a burnt trail with every slither. It was heading straight towards Crash!

**Crash:** WHOA!

**Dedra:** (Fire blast)…RAAHH!

Four powerful blasts of fire orbs shoot from her open palm but missed the creature by inches drawing it into the red pond. Strange—it didn't sizzle out when its body touched the water. The creature only made ripples like a single water droplet hitting the surface. She stands her ground still in her shooting stance waiting for any signs of further movement in the pond. Once again she walks over to the ledge of the mystic pond then kneels down on both of her knees gazing into the red substance.

**Crash:** What the hell was that?

**Dedra: **A fire serpent…but this is no ordinary water. It couldn't have survived.

**?:** We meet again Dedra…

**Dedra:** Gasp! Kensal?

Suddenly, Dedra's reflection changes to that of an elderly face of wisdom. Kensal…

**Kensal:** I see you've brought a trustworthy ally. Crash Bandicoot.

**Crash:** Whoa, wait a minute? How does this guy know my name? And who is he? Why did his snake try to attack me? And what's going on here?

**Kensal: **I am Kensal Emberfox…the former welder of the ember crystal you see upon her neck. I was sent here by the ancestors to guide her on her journey. The rest is beyond your reach. (Turns to Dedra)…What you have witnessed was something I should have warned you about before…in your pup years.

**Dedra:** Why would you keep something so urgent from me? It could have been something fortunate to me—is it my mother and father? Is there a way to revive them?

**Kensal:** No…I'm afraid. It is something more critical to your health and this world. Remember the dawning sun of Tikala's last breath at the edge of the cliff?

**Dedra:** Tikala…my sister.

**Kensal:** And that grimly voice…the voice of death that every fox in our clan feared. It lives within you.

**Dedra:** My dreams…

Suddenly a flashback blinds her conscious state with gruesome images of blood-slaughter and death. Tikala's words of mercy echo through the depths of her mind along with pouring wounds, crackling flames, and bloody paws. It was a collage of murderous themes flashing before her like a distort film. As soon as Tikala's body falls ceaselessly to the jagged rocks below, she awakens in distress.

**Dedra:** (Holding her head in pain) Infernio!

**Crash:** Dedra! Are you okay? (consoles her) What did you do to her?

**Dedra:** No Crash, it's me. I knew something wasn't right…

**Kensal:** Yes, the spirit grows stronger and bitter with each passing sunset. You must dwell within yourself and stop it. Do not give in to Infernio's power at any cost. For seventeen years you've overcame this influence for a temporary time. Only once, the spirit got through by your unleashed anger towards your sister. Now Infernio is power-hungry and will stop at nothing to destroy this planet. That serpent was an example of it…the water didn't do away with it because it grew immune to the elements of opposition. The same will happen to you if you let Infernio's power overcome you.

**Crash:** Well, that explains the snake…hehe. But this Infernio creep sound serious.

**Dedra:** (Draws away from Crash) …It is. Infernio is the nightmare of every Emberfox that ever thrived on Inferno Isle. I'm the cause of its hunger…the hunger for innocent lives everywhere.

**Crash:** We won't let this happen; Aku can help you along with the rest of us.

**Kensal:** Your comfort for her will not be enough to stop the apocalypse…She must find the source within her and stop it from growing any stronger.

**Crash:** But we can't let the world end this way!

**Dedra: **It won't Crash…not while I'm still capable of controlling my powers. I have to remain stable.

**Kensal: **So be it. Remember, never let Infernio's words control you state of thought.

**Dedra:** I won't fail you grandfather, or the rest of the world.

**?: **(grimly) Oh, so you think so?

Something haunts her within the depths of her mind. Was it the forbidding voice of terror? Suddenly she shakes her head in a fit then falls into the pond backwards with a loud splash breathing heavily with her hand clutching place where her heart was. Kensal's spirit merges with the existence of the evil being and confronts it in a bright light of multi-color flames. Crash didn't know what was going on; he could only panic and shield his eyes. Finally after a few seconds, the bright light dims down to nothing but the dull aura surrounding her body like an outline. Hieroglyphics of crimson run aglow down her arms as the last sign of the mystical phenomenon. Then everything disappears into thin air once again in the cave's end. The red pond turns back into clear lifeless pool surrounded by dead grass. Crash rushes over to the dazed fox girl and cringes in sight of her glowing markings.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Crash:** Are you okay?

**Dedra:**…

**Crash: **Dedra, what's wrong? Answer me!

Crash's voice only comprehended to her as a constant echo. Her vision of him and her surroundings became faint as her eyes slowly close.

**Crash:** (echoing) Dedra?

She passes out. The ember crystal overpowers her mind as she warps into a deep trance. A vivid reverie of her pastime, reliving her life as a young fox wandering through the lush, fruit bearing tropical forest of her native island embraced her state of mind. Verdant leaves of the trees and vines were rain-kissed, reflecting brightly from the sunlight. Butterflies with golden wings fluttered with radiance overhead in the air, representing the beauty of nature. Dedra became confused of her surroundings knowing that it was her fantasy, but her perspective seemed like the familiar reality of her homeland. As she continues walking through the forest a spiritual orb of fire mysteriously appears hovering around her speaking in an eerie distorted voice.

**Orb: **Follow me…

**Dedra:** *GASP!* WH-who are you?

**Orb:** Follow me… and you will seek out my spirit…

The orb swiftly hovers throughout the trees and shrubs with every twist and turn; leaving a red stream of light as a trail leading her through the forest. Dedra quickly ran fast as her little four legs could take her, but the spirit was moving at a faster pace than she was. She began to feel tired out from running, but she was too curious to give up easily; someone or something was calling her.

**Dedra:** (running) Wait! Slow down!

**Orb:** (echoing through the forest)…Follow me…

Making it into a clearing she catches her breath with her tongue lolling out. Pausing for a moment she gazes at a nearby waterfall in which the orb leads her to. The orb guides her across numerous stepping stones crossing over through the rushing waters. She continues to follow from behind influenced by curiosity. Just as Dedra finally catches up with the orb she finds herself in a dim cavern littered with precious jewels of every size and color. A large crystalline door with a medium-sized Ember Crystal magically bonded to it emerges in her path. The orb guides her there and transparently passes through the door like a ghost leaving her behind. Finding a way in she looks up at the crystal on the door; she places her stout paw on it waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, an aura of fire and sparks surrounds her paw opening the door. She freezes in silence to find that through the opened doors, a huge crystal 10 times bigger than a city building, shines brightly on a cave wall in front of her. Dedra's eyes widened as she became speechless by her surroundings. She stared at the sparkling crystal which reflected brightly in the pupils of her eyes remembering the nostalgic place. There were ancient markings imprinted on the cavern walls beside the crystal which translated as, "The Great Ember Crystal of Life, granting our tribe with existence and powerful spirits of the ancestors." The presence of the place reminded her of when she first welded with the power of her ember crystal. Her memory was finally coming back together. She looked around trying to find the orb, but it didn't respond and was nowhere to be found.

**Dedra:** Hello? Are you still there?

**Orb:** (echoing) I'm here…

**Dedra: **(curious/uneasy) Where?

Suddenly, the orb magically reappeared in front of her forming into a swirling supernatural appearance which resembled flames. The brightness of the strange essence lit up the dimness of the cave. The figure of light transforms into a mortal living being revealing its red-orange fur with angelic wings, and luminous hazel eyes. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her as she gazed upon the reliving spirit of her mother, Nyreena.

**Dedra:** (confused) Mom... (Joyful) MOM!

*Dedra runs up to her mother shedding tears of happiness, as she cuddles up against her fur*

**Dedra:** (shedding tears of joy) I love you mommy.

**Nyreena:** (affectionate) I love you too Dedra.

**Dedra:** Oh mom, why did you have to die? I missed you so much.

**Nyreena:** I sacrificed my life to save you. I had no choice.

**Dedra:** I can't stand living anymore; all the nightmares, the pain. I wanna be with you again.

**Nyreena:** I'll always be with you Dedra, spiritually.

**Dedra:** But, how did you bring me here? Our island is destroyed.

**Nyreena:** True unfortunately. Your surroundings are only an illusion. I've summoned you by mind warp.

**Dedra:** So, why'd you bring me here?

**Nyreena:** To tell you that the world is at stake…

**Dedra:** Huh?

**Nyreena:** Cortex is planning to find you with the help of his henchmen in order to get his hands on the crystal.

**Dedra:** My crystal, for what?

**Nyreena:** To power his new Cortex Vortex to mind control everyone on earth. You must stop him.

**Dedra:** But… I can't. I'm not the hero type.

**Nyreena:** I trust in you; the fate of the world lies in the palm of your hands.

**Dedra:** I understand that, but why me?

**Nyreena:** Because the ember crystal is the last of its kind. It harnesses power that any evil force would desire. Protect it at all costs.

**Dedra:** This is too much for me to handle.

**Nyreena:** I know that this is a heavy burden for you.

**Dedra: **I can't do this alone.

**Nyreena:** You're not alone daughter, allies are willing to aid you.

**Dedra:** I don't want them to get hurt.

**Nyreena:** Everyone needs someone; even the strongest at heart.

**Dedra:** But I can't keep this battle up much longer, not without you.

**Nyreena: **I'll always be with you, in your heart. Just promise to keep the crystal safe.

**Dedra:** *Sigh.* I promise.

**Nyreena:** I believe in you Dedra, we all do. Heed your grandfather's word.

*The crimson aura of fire formed around Nyreena brightly as she slowly began to vanish.*

**Nyreena:** I must go.

**Dedra:** What? Mother please don't go. I need you!

**Nyreena:** I'll always be with you.

**Dedra:** WAIT! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!

**Nyreena:** (echoing) Goodbye…

**Dedra:** NOOOOO!

She tried to keep her beloved mother from leaving, but she was too late as the brightening light blinded her from sight. Her dream had ended in a flash of light, but her heart felt heavy on the inside, longing for her mother's return. Slowly awakening from her trance, she finds herself comfortably bundled up, feeling the warmth of the indoor air coming from a fireplace, and the chill of an ice pack on her forehead. She was baffled of her surroundings, her vision was blurry, and her body was weak for a couple minutes until she became fully conscious. She heard a familiar voice calling her name continuously in a worried manner. She felt the affectionate grasp of a gloved hand clutching to hers tightly, never wanting to let go. As her vision cleared the first person she saw was Crash sitting by her side on the couch as Coco, Aku, and Terra watched over her.

**Crash:** Dedra? Dedra please wake up.

**Dedra:** (dazed) …

**Aku:** She's alright everyone. Just give her some space.

**Dedra:** (awakens) Wha… where am I?

**Aku:** You're back at home now. Crash and the others helped to carry you inside.

**Coco:** Are you okay? You look ill.

**Dedra:** I'm fine. I… I just feel thirsty. (Sits up)

**Coco: **No you should lie down; I'll get you some water.

*Coco brings her a glass of ice water. She drinks it and lays the emptied glass on a nearby table.*

**Aku:** My child, has something been worrying you lately?

**Dedra:** No. Why?

**Aku:** You sit outside in the middle of the night alone. And the other night you were frightened of something.

**Dedra:** So?

**Aku:** And tonight, strange hieroglyphics appeared on your body as you passed out. Crash told me everything.

**Dedra: **What?—(scornfully with a growl) _Crash_…

**Crash:** I had to.

**Aku:** If there's something troubling you, please tell us now.

**Terra: **(Budges in) Nothing's wrong with her Aku.

**Dedra: **She's right, you must be mistaken.

**Coco: **Then what are you hiding? Why do you think that we'd turn against you when we're on your side? Stop lying to yourself.

**Aku: **Please Dedra. We're your friends.

Dedra looks away timidly, knowing that her secret could not be kept any longer. She promised herself that she would refuse to tell anyone about her unusual visions and nightmares, but everyone started getting worried and wanted to know what was going on or what was tormenting her constantly. So looking back at the group with a heart full of guilt, she confessed her dark secret to everyone.

**Dedra:** I have something to confess, I just hope you'll understand.

**Aku:** Go on.

**Dedra:** I've had visions of the future, and life coming to an end. Kensal, my grandfather appeared as a spirit when I led Crash over to the cave. He was the former bearer of the ember crystal you see. And…Cortex is going to take over the world with a brainwashing device if he gets his hands on it.

**Aku:** A brainwashing device?

**Coco:** Your ember crystal?

**Dedra:** Yeah, unfortunately. This pendant attached to my necklace is what he's after.

**Aku:** I have never heard of this rare crystal. What does it harness?

**Dedra:** It holds an unlimited amount of pure energy and the gift of flame; and it's potent than any mere power crystal. I was destined as the only member of my clan that could weld with it, becoming protector of my village.

**Coco: **So you're the only one that can control it?

**Dedra:** Yeah. This crystal is apart of me like a beating heart. Without it, I'll die.

**Aku:** But why didn't you tell us from the start? This is serious.

**Dedra:** Because, at first I didn't trust anyone. I thought all of you would steal the crystal from me.

**Coco: **We would never do such a thing like that.

**Dedra: **I realize that now. It was wrong of me to accuse everyone.

**Crash:** So that's why were you acting strange the other night?

**Dedra: **Yes. It was the nightmare I had about Cortex and my deceased clan. That's why I was afraid to sleep knowing that these dreams would come back to haunt me.

**Aku:** You have nothing to fear. Your visions and this crystal which lies in your possession can help us stop Cortex.

**Dedra:** Us?

**Coco:** We couldn't let you defeat him alone.

**Dedra: **(doubtful) But he's the one I fear.

**Terra:** C'mon Dedra, they're right. It's time to stop running.

**Aku: **She's right, it's time to fight back. We must work together as a team to combat Cortex's malice and end his destructive scheme.

**Crash: **Besides all you need a little backup.

**Dedra:** I don't know what to say but, I guess you can help me.

**Aku: **We'll be all the help that you'll need.

**Dedra: **Thanks. I'm sorry… for everything.

**Aku:** All is forgiven Dedra.

Dedra smiles sweetly at the others, feeling the safeness and comfort of her new friends. Finally, she had the courage to trust. Feeling exhausted everyone looked up at the clock noticing that it was midnight. And with that, everyone turned in for bed as they exchanged their "good nights."

**Aku:** Come on everyone, time for bed.

Everyone heads into their rooms for bed leaving the two behind in the living room. Crash was the last one to walk out glaring back at her with a tired but concerned look in his eyes. It was two o'clock late that night and everyone was asleep except for Dedra, whom was still awake as thoughts of her mother continuously ran through her mind. She had flashbacks of her childhood both positive and negative, the death of her mother, and when she was captured by Cortex's minions. The ruthless memories of blaming everyone for her problems had also invaded her mind despite the fact of being forgiven. Although her body felt the warmness of the fireplace and the covers that shrouded her, her soul felt the bitter cold of guilt. Tears of loneliness rolled down her face as she cried silently in the night. She couldn't bear it any longer if she had to guard a crystal under the circumstance of her existence and for the world. Her only desire in life was to be normal like everyone else, to be loved, to be understood; it was the only thing she ever needed. But she viewed herself as an outcast; her heart was a closed book that could never be opened. It was easy to picture a normal life, but it was difficult to achieve living one. She became restless even thinking about it. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she uncovers herself while getting up from the couch and walks out of the living room. Terra whom was lying at the end of the couch awoke as she left. With a suspicious look on her face she creeps from behind. Quietly opening the door halfway she gazes into his room, she sees Crash sleeping peacefully in his bed wearing pajamas as Polar slept comfortably in his own bed at the corner of the room. It was wrong of her to disturb his sleep, but she couldn't deal with the way she deliberately lied to him and his family. Walking over to Crash's side she nudges him gently while whispering his name.

**Dedra:** Psst. Crash, Crash?

**Crash:** (waking up) *yawn* wha?

**Dedra: **Crash…I'm sorry.

**Crash:** For what?

**Dedra:** The way I yelled at you the other day…And for calling you and your sister orange freaks.

**Crash:** It's cool. I'm over it now.

**Dedra:** Really?

**Crash:** You were just trying to keep a secret. I would've done the same thing. If you ever need someone to talk to you can count on me.

**Dedra: **Thanks…You didn't have to follow me, but I owe you my gratitude.

**Crash: **No need to. Can you sleep now?

**Dedra:** I've tried to. But my thoughts are keeping me awake.

**Crash:** You could sleep in here if you want.

**Dedra:** No thanks. Your bed doesn't look big enough for two people. I might take up space.

**Crash: **It's no problem, I'll just get my sleeping bag and let you have the bed.

**Dedra:** Are you sure?

**Crash:** Yeah, and I'll try not to snore.

**Dedra:** Thanks Crash. You're sweet, for a bandicoot.

**Crash:** Anytime, Dedra.

**Dedra:** Just call me D.

Crash gets up out of bed grabbing a pillow while finding his sleeping bag in his closet as Dedra gets in his bed. As the two settled, Crash laid on the floor at the right side of the bed as Dedra laid on the edge. Looking down on him with an innocent look in her eyes and her ears lowered in a cute guesture, she was fulfilled by his compassion. Unnoticeably, Terra peeks into the slight opening of the bedroom door with a mischievous stare as she witnessed the two together.

**Dedra:** Crash, were you worried about me?

**Crash:** Um… No I wasn't worried. Why?

**Dedra:** The way you held my hand and the way you kept saying my name.

**Crash:** Erm, a little.

**Dedra:** You sounded…tense.

**Crash:** I wasn't tense.

**Dedra:** I just wanted to know that's all.

**Crash:** Oh okay. I thought you meant if I liked you.

**Dedra: **Um yeah. Do you?

**Crash:** In a friendly way.

**Dedra: **In _what_ friendly way?

**Crash:** Like not in a boyfriend, girlfriend way; just uh…a friendly way. Hehe…

**Dedra:**(skeptically) huh?

**Crash:** (nervously) Um…nothing. Night D!

Crash turns away in embarrassment remaining silent. Dedra gazes down at him with a puzzled look and shrugs, wondering why he was ashamed to express the matter. The evening she spent with him made her heart churn in an unusual way that she'd never felt before. Through her mind she thought "Why is he helping me? Does he really care that much for me to save my life? Maybe he…no it can't be." It confused her but it quickly slipped her mind. Glaring up at a nearby window, moonlight from the night sky luminously shined through the curtains. For some unknown reason she was calmed by the gleam of light, since she believed that someone was watching over her from the stars. Slowly closing her eyes, she drifts away into a deep contented sleep. At last, with guilt cleared out of her mind and no more nightmares to worry about she was out of harm's way and able to sleep throughout the night; finally feeling the comfort of home and the treasure of close friends.

* * *

><p>The next morning bright and early, starts off on a fine serene day. Coco was the first one up as she went to go check on Dedra, but she could not find her sleeping on the couch in the living room. Only one thought came through her mind, "Oh no, she ran off again." The first person she spotted was Aku whom was wondering where she was as well; until they saw Terra approach them.<p>

**Aku: **Good Morning Terra. Have you seen Dedra?

**Terra:** Yep.

**Aku:** She didn't go off on her own again did she?

**Terra:** Nope…But I think what you're about to see will surprise you.

**Coco:** What do you mean?

**Terra:** (snickering) Follow me.

With curiosity the two followed as they were led to Crash's bedroom door. Opening the unlocked handle to the door, Coco and Aku took a look inside with shock as Terra laughed at the scene. Mouths agape and eyes widened, the sight stunned them both as they spotted Dedra lying on top of Crash sleeping together on the bedroom floor.

**Aku:** *Gasp!*

**Coco:** What the…CRASH!

**Crash+Dedra:** (waking up) WHOA!

**Terra:** Well, well, well, if it isn't the two lovebirds.

**Crash:** No wait! It's not what you think!

**Dedra: **Yeah nothing happened! I-I swear!

**Aku:** Erhem, Dedra I was going to ask if you were okay. But now I'm questioning why you two-

**Dedra:** I'm fine, really. I just had a hard time sleeping last night.

**Crash:** So I let her sleep in here.

**Coco:** Why?

**Crash:** Because I…she…No reason.

**Terra:** (sarcastic) Oh really? Or were you two feeling lonely?

**Dedra:** Terra we weren't- we didn't do anything.

**Coco:** Oookay then. Dedra, why were you on top of my brother?

**Dedra:** What do you expect? I'm a heavy sleeper.

*Everyone looks at the two suspiciously in silence.*

**Dedra:** Come on. I didn't know. I somehow rolled off the edge of the bed and ended up on top of him while I was sleep. Honest.

**Crash: **Yeah-what she said.

**Aku: **All right I believe you. Just erm, get up. It's dawn.

Aku leaves in a perplexed manner as Coco glares at Dedra with a cold stare while exiting the bedroom. They leave as Terra is heard laughing loudly from outside the room. The two glance at each other and laugh awkwardly from their embarrassing moment.

**Dedra: **Hehe, despite what happened; I'll see you later k?

**Crash:** Erm, yeah. Okay. See ya D.

**Dedra:** Bye.

Dedra gets up from his bed and walks out of his room feverishly blushing, leaving Crash to his business. Watching as she left through the doorway he blushes also. In her opinion, out of all the embarrassing outcomes she had faced, that one had turned out to be the worst. Before making her way through the hallway, she sees Terra rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

**Dedra: **(annoyed) It's not funny Terra!

**Terra:** HA-HAHAA! No, it's hilarious!

**Dedra:** Oh shut up you stupid green cat!

**Terra:** Hey lighten up!

**Dedra:** Well stop being an instigator.

**Terra: **Aw come two looked funny together. It's obvious about what happened.

**Dedra:** Nothing happened. All we did last night was talk.

**Terra:**Yeah, about the way he held your hand and called your name. D?

**Dedra:** Wha…NO! You were spying on us?

**Terra: **Just admit it. You like him.

**Dedra: **No I don't.

**Terra: **You blushed.

**Dedra: **(rolls eyes) Oh…So what? It wouldn't work out. Besides I'm a fox and he's a bandicoot.

**Terra: **Yeah, till that long tail of yours gets tied into a love knot.

**Dedra: **And what's that supposed to mean?

**Terra:** Your opinions will change and love will get the best of you.

**Dedra: **Yeah right. I'll never fall for, _him_.

**Terra: **You will.

**Dedra:** I won't.

**Terra:** Is that so Mrs. Bandicoot?

**Dedra: **STOP IT!

**Terra: **I was just joking.

**Dedra:** Really? Then do me a favor by coming up with a better joke, that would amuse me.

**Terra: **Then why did you sleep with him?

**Dedra:** I DIDN'T-HE…*sigh!* UUUGGGHHH! I'll be outside.

**Terra:** Dedra loves Crash!

Terra just couldn't control herself over her intolerable ridicule and laughing. Irritably, Dedra storms through the living room and out the door slamming it from behind, as she was continuously being mocked.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dedra**: (to herself) That's a lie. I'll never fall in love with that musk rat!

*She scowls for a moment looking back at the house, then she passionately grins*

**Dedra**: *Sigh*… what's wrong with me?

She walks away in annoyance. In a weird combination she experiences mixed feeling of love and hate. She despises him for being dependant of her but at the same time she liked it. Her intuition of him was hard to figure out now that her heart seemed to interfere. She tries to deny the fact that she was in love, but she couldn't. The truth is that she was really becoming fond of him. But after what happened that morning, she decides to stray away for a while after Coco glared at her scornfully. Finally getting over the incident she wanders upon the sunny horizon of N'sanity Island. Walking barefoot upon the dry and wet sands littered with seashells, she feels safe at ease. The light of the dawning sun reflects in her golden eyes glittering off its color. The sunlight gleams upon her crystal as it flickers crimson absorbing a quantity of light- which gave her more vital energy to carry on in the future. Through her keen sense of smell she inhales then exhales with tranquility; the island breeze flowing around her indulged her with the beautiful vista of life. Seagulls flocked the air with harmonic music as oceanic tides rise and fall over the seashore with a crisp drift. She had never felt more at home until now. The island somewhat resembled her homeland on Inferno Island but only differed from the flora and fauna- still, she admires its sole grandeur. Spotting a tree bearing wumpa fruit, she walks over to pick a ripe fruit from its branch and takes bite after bite enjoying its flavor. The wumpa fruit that grew on the island were different to her as well, but they had a succulent taste to her liking. She looks up at a tall tree in front of her. Without hesitation, she gazes high into the trees and slowly climbs to the top, without any tension. When she got to the top, her view showed the beautiful sunny landscape of N'sanity Island surrounded by the sea. She sits on a sturdy branch watching as the sun slowly rose in the sky, swinging both of her legs that dangled from underneath. She smiles sweetly, then ceases with a straight-face. Allies, trust, and a roof over her head was all welcoming to her, except for the loss of her beloved mother and father. The thought was hard to overcome. Without them she could never be happy; even if she could desire for anything she wanted upon a falling star. Finding the perfect spot to meditate, she pauses for a moment. Looking down at the ember crystal bared upon her breast, she frowns.

**Dedra:** If only they were here right now, I'd be happier on this wretched planet.

*Alone, she hums to herself then gradually with a mellow voice she begins to sing her song. *

**Dedra: Living on the mind **

Trapped as a prisoner of my own being and self doubt

I long to overcome my fears, but there's no way out

My nomadic consciousness zones from reality

As I am deceived by my introverted mentality

Delusions of grander only fill an empty void

Because in reality my self confidence is destroyed

I fear life unknown of what to do or say

That's why I conceal myself and heavily stray

Sometimes I dream of hate, converting to love

Like the imagery of a sinful crow cleansed to a pure dove

But I can only wish for reality to do the same

Because this generation is spiteful, what a shame

*Her endearing eyes reflect off the sunlight showing off its golden sparkle, butterflies with wings of red-orange flutter around her. *

In my mind I dream of free will and a wealth of affection

But it's just an illusion of cloud 9 from my own election

I also have nightmares of the time that draws near

Will I break free in courage or remain paralyzed in fear?

I'm nothing but an outcast judged for apprehensions

Go ahead; blame me for my caring intermissions

Is it a crime to fantasize of my own distinction?

Possibly, since many dreams are seized to extinction

In my opinion, people are sheep that will scarcely find

That it is grand yet ironic

Living on the Mind 

Trying to ignore her tragic thoughts, she closes her eyes, empting her mind as she forms an aura around her body drifting into a deep repose, entering the depths of her mind.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Cortex paces the floor in his lab plotting his plan to find the ember crystal. His patience runs thin, until reports back to him with abortive news.<p>

**Cortex:** Well, any luck finding my experiment?

******Brio****:** Not recently d-doctor. I had or-ordered more h-henchmen t-to sc-cout out the islands but…

**Cortex: **_But?_

******Brio****:** Th-there's no s-sign or reports of her. And d-data bases have not b-been returned.

**Cortex:** WHAT? How does this keep happening? They should've captured her by now.

******Brio****: **It is i-irrelevant.

**Cortex: **Curses. That vermin is the only thing that's stands between me and the crystal. More and more of my droids are being corrupted! This can only mean that the power is growing at a faster rate with the beta blocker wearing off.

******Brio****:** B-but what else c-can we do?

**Cortex: **Unfortunately, conduct a time-consuming plan. I'll send my elite troops of henchmen there to scout out the island.

******Brio****: **Yes d-doctor Cortex.

**Cortex:** Elites, move out; and don't disappoint me.

**Henchmen:** Sir yes sir!

*Henchmen march off with guns, and lead cords, boarding the airship*

**Cortex: **My innovation of the Vortex is complete. All I need is that crystal and all my evil plans will be accomplished. Once I have the crystal I will be unstoppable and reign as conqueror of the world.

******Brio****:** B-But what if Crash-

**Cortex:** I will TERMINATE him! Crash Bandicoot will never see the light of day, and I shall have my vengeance!

* * *

><p>She awakens from her trance hearing a familiar, fear-provoking voice echoing from within her psyche. A nonexistent chill makes her shudder—meaning she feels tense.<p>

**Dedra:** (to herself)…They're out to get me.

She struggles to think clearly, and yet deep inside she could feel the fear growing stronger and her mind feebly bending. All of a sudden, a known voice is heard from below constantly calling her name—she jumps in surprise.

**Aku:** Dedra…Dedra? Where are you child?

**Dedra:** Up here Aku Aku.

*Hearing her voice, Aku looks up the tree seeing Dedra looming above him from a branch then he levitates himself to the top meeting her there.*

**Aku:** What are you doing all the way up here?

**Dedra:** I was just thinking—Err, listen Aku. About this morning—It was a misunderstanding.

**Aku:** No need to fret, Crash told me everything.

**Dedra: **Oh…so he did. *SIGH* Great. But there's something else I have to tell you, something important.

**Aku:** What troubles you my child?

**Dedra:** It's Cortex, he found me. I sensed it in my visions. (Scared) I—I have to leave.

**Aku:** No, running away from your problems won't solve anything. You must face them head on.

**Dedra:** But what if he's one step ahead of me this time?

**Aku:** He won't be. You have learned a great deal about the crystal's mystical powers. More than I…

**Dedra: **But I still feel vulnerable.

**Aku: **Doubt is your weakness. Only if you overcome that you'll see that this is an easy battle.

**Dedra: **I guess you're right.

**Aku:** Don't worry; the time will come for vengeance. And when that time comes, we'll be ready.

**Dedra:** Thanks Aku. (Grins sweetly) I can always count on you to cheer me up.

**Aku: **You're welcome Dedra. Your mother and father would be so proud of you. If you need anything just come to us for assistance, and don't forget to be home before nightfall.

**Dedra: **I will.

Aku leaves Dedra to herself still thinking about the loss of her beloved mother and father; even the clan. Now she began to realize that Aku himself was like a father figure to her perspective—a father like her own. She fluffs out her tail timidly while looking towards the ocean. She sighs in dejection.

**Dedra:** (In her mind) If only they were here right now.

Leaning her back against the bark in repose, she begins to reflect on her demise. "What if Cortex succeeds? What if my friends die trying to aid my life for the sake of the world?" Ignoring her doubts was one thing she challenged herself to do, and in the end it was the only thing defeating her. She closes her eyes losing consciousness dangling one arm in repose. Later that following midday, a dandelion seed's fluff flowing in the wind tickles her nose awakening her with a sneeze.

**Dedra:** A-A-ACHOOOOO!

She rubs her nose then giggles sweetly at the matter. She looks high into the sky when she hears a flock of seagulls fly over head in the distance. It had been a heavy humid day all afternoon and she wanted to go deeper into the jungle for a little shade. Unknown of the time that passed her by she hastily climbs down from the tree then tours around the island once more, letting her curious heart guide her. Deeper and deeper she wanders until she finds the opened cave she was summoned to once before. She enters in once again only this time with confidence in her soul. Making her way to the end she spots the pond from before yet the magic was nonexistent. She leans down on her knees then lays her palm flat in the dead patches of grass, unleashing her vital magic upon it. A flower with crimson petals and violet tips blooms from the ground underneath her palm, a fire flower. She smiles at her creation with fondness; it was an everlasting memory of her clan that once thrived. But then she pauses with a straight face, something in the air felt threatening. The sound of beating wings was nearby. But she couldn't see it from where she was standing. The sound dies down steadily after a few minutes then comes to a complete stop. Something wasn't right. In curiosity she turns back the way she came hoping the sound would be nothing serious. She didn't grasp the jeopardy that expected her, the fact that something was tracking her down. Her destination was home; sniffing the air one last time, she crouches down on all fours and boasts off into the dimness of the forest running swiftly like a jaguar. Only a small portion of sunlight shined through the crevices of enclosing trees meaning that sundown would come imminently. Seeing a hedge of bushes blocking her path she pounces over them and skids to a halt when there. Suddenly, the sound of a gun cock is heard. Coming face to face with a obtrude object, now straight in front of her face, a shiny gun was inches from her nose. Backing away with her eyes still hooked to the ominous aim with her tail in-between her legs, she slowly looks up to a tranquillizer gun pointing at her face. Henchmen with robotic red eyes glowing through their glasses stare down at her angrily.

**Henchman:** (robotic voice) Target detected.

She pounces over to the side with countless speed dodging the gunshot just in time, and then races throughout the brushwood and dangling vines of the jungle. When she looked behind herself again, she sees numerous swarms of henchmen chasing her. Tranquillizer guns shot noisily through their guns missing her by an inch, only targeting the thick bark of trees. It was getting terrifying for the poor fox—the time slowed down as her power of speed aided her. Tranquillizer darts rocket past her face in slow motion as she quickly dodges them some more. Up ahead she sees the bandicoot residence not so far away from where she was. Just then familiar voices go through her mind.

**Dedra: **(In her mind) "It's time to stop running." "… You are an Emberfox. That crystal bestowed upon your neck is the key to your hierarchy and the proof that the blood of fire still flows from within you." (To herself)...Shit. WHAT AM I DOING? Leading them there will put my friends in danger!

She stops in her tracks getting up on her two feet sensing the pursuing henchmen not far from behind. A look of anger shows upon her face as she reverses her direction charging towards the horde of androids with an open mouth of fangs and sharp claws. Every slash burned through the white lab coats and fake skin exposing its metal body. The energy of fire coursing through her veins awakened the vitality of her ember crystal once again, eating away at her fear leaving nothing but bravery. A gun pointed in her direction was destroyed upon contact as she grips it with force—the metal melts pouring to the ground like lava from the touch. She then karate kicks the unarmed henchmen to the ground. Then something abruptly brought her to a standstill, a tense spiky wire swathed around her right leg; she grunts in pain seeing the henchmen surrounding her with dangling scorched faces. Entangling cords got fixed around her arms, legs and body as she becomes enraged trying to escape the hold. Tilting her head back and gripping her fists a ring of fire circles her summoning the fire spirits.

**Dedra: **RAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Back at the bandicoot residence everyone was at peace until they suddenly hear a faint yell in the distance. Polar was the first to panic, yelping with alarm. They all look at each other and then look out of the open window in the living room. They saw streaks of vigorous flames circling outward in the exposed part of the jungle. They knew that only one person on the island could cause that type of disturbance.

**Coco:** DEDRA!  
><strong>Crash: <strong>SHE'S IN TROUBLE! COME ON!

The group quickly sprints outside the house and toward the direction of the bonfire with Polar tracking the way. Crash, Coco, Aku Terra, and Pura followed through the woods after Polar; they ran through bushes and enmeshed vines. All of a sudden they stopped when they finally found her; it looked as if spirits were aiding her as a bodyguard whilst attacking the henchmen with open fangs. Like hungry serpents they squeezed themselves around the android and engulf the body whole while melting into a liquid within its fiery stomach. Scavenging like a hoard of demonic eels everything turned into a frightening sight—Coco held on tight to her big brother as Polar whimpered in fright and Pura and Terra hiding behind Coco. Aku couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes and neither could Crash, her true power was finally unveiled. All of a sudden her ember crystal dimmed back to normal as the fire spirits returned into their crystalloid dwelling—the ring of fire disappeared. Her head was down over her knees and her ears were turned back. She falls to the ground exhausted from her strong power.

**Crash:** GET AWAY FROM HER!

With the aid of Aku Aku he uses his spin attack and spins himself like an orange tornado toward the decreased number of henchmen left standing spinning them round in his attack then shot out into the distance of the ocean. Soon everyone else joined in—Coco's merciless karate kicks aided her against their attacks dodging rapidly and combating with force; she was being forced to the ground a few times but then she was able to get back onto her feet again after striking them head on. Polar's teeth and claws were an advantage as he attacks with strength charging at them ferociously; Pura was fighting alongside Terra slashing their claws both charging into them with their ears turned down and hair standing on their spines. Terra attacks a group of androids that were ganging up on Dedra; she was outnumbered and too weak to fight them all off with her decreased power. She bides up her energy summoning her vine lash attack; the surrounding droids were picked up and swung around then thrown back into the trees. Metallic heads, arms, wires, and bodies littered the ground. Before they knew it the lengthened battle was coming to an end.

**Henchman: **RETREEEEEAAAAAT!

Dedra slowly lifts her head up in shock turning towards the direction of the fleeing androids rushing into the darkness of the forest. Then she lowers her head down with her eyes slightly closed in exhaustion while sitting up on her knees. Crash rushes over to the fox girl to help her up on her feet.

**Dedra:** You, you saved me.

**Crash:** No…you saved us. You said over and over that you couldn't be a hero? But you are a hero.

**Aku:** It was your bravery that combated your doubts. We owe you our full gratitude.

Dedra's face expressed a thankful smile toward the group, then looks down at the wire still wrapped around her ankle unable to move it.

**Dedra:** But this thing around my ankle…it made me feel weak. It felt like a part of me was drained.

Coco walks over and untangles the piece of wire from her ankle and examines it with curiosity. By the looks of it, it was just an ordinary barbed wire cord. Turning it over on its side she sees reactive buttons beeping. She felt the texture of the wire in between the spikes feeling a rubber-like substance surrounding it.

**Coco:** Fluorocarbon. Luckily this was just a small piece; it would've done some real damage if she would've been exposed to a lot of it.

**Terra:** But why would that thing weaken her?

**Crash: **Yeah?

**Coco: **It's flame resistant. And modified to take the energy source.

**Dedra:** It's just as I feared, he won't stop until my power is harnessed. The only way he'll get to me is through all of you.

**Aku:** And he won't. As long as we unite as one his army of droids won't stand a chance against us. Until then that's a promise we all must keep.

**Dedra: **(nods her head with understanding) Then it's a promise I'll follow by.**  
><strong>

And with that, everyone heads back home for the night exhausted from the battle. Terra, Pura, and Polar were the last to follow. The setting gets darker and darker toward their distance of home. That night it was hard for the fox girl to sleep. She rolls over to take her mind off things. No matter how hard she tried she was too busy thinking about the strange voice she dreamed about a few nights ago. Gently she breathes in and out trying her best to fall asleep with her ears turned down like a sad puppy. She peers over to the lit fireplace once again seeing through the eyes of her youth.

**Dedra:**(in her mind) …That voice. Why do I have the taste for innocent blood? (Squints eyes anxiously)…. my sister. Infernio is growing stronger inside me like before. If my power to hold it back weakens, it'll be unleashed.

She closes her eyes for a brief moment. Suddenly a flashback shows from within her mind—her confrontation with her deceased sibling Tikala.

**Tikala:** (in flashback) Kill me! *COUGH* go ahead; this is what you always wanted, to slaughter your own blood? *COUGH**COUGH*

**?: **(in flashback) You can't resist the evil side that brews from within your soul. She's your opposition, trying to take what is rightfully ours…

**Dedra: **NO!

*The flashback ceases *

**Dedra:** (in a soft worried voice) If it is released, my friends will die. I'm afraid my time will end as well…

* * *

><p>The next morning was a bright and calm noon, the birds were singing and the sun was shining vibrantly and wispy clouds were visible in the sky. Crash is the first one seen outside taking a snooze. Crash's snoring was the only sound in the cool, calm and collected, beautiful day, as he lays on his back, unaware of anything but the temperate grass beneath him. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, and his arms spread out freely. Everything was carefree—not a worry in the world could affect him now that he knew Dedra was around. He couldn't ask for a better friend; even if it meant one that slept on a daily basis like him. Suddenly a Frisbee whacks him across the nose in midflight causing a rude awakening.<p>

**Crash:** OW! Hey who's the wise guy?

**Polar:** ARF! (Pants happily)

**Crash:** Oh hey Polar. Ya wanna play fetch? (Grabs Frisbee)

**Polar:** ARF! ARF!

He picks himself up then wipes the sleep from his eyes and takes a quick glance up at the sun to fully awaken him. Polar wags his stubby tail joyfully waiting for his master to throw the Frisbee while barking in excitement. Feeling the plastic disk between his furry fingertips, he draws back his arm with a level stance and throws it out in the distance. Polar follows it hastily to retrieve the flying red disk barking to his heart's content. Just then, he hears a known presence approach him—the Great Aku Aku.

**Crash:** Oh, hey Aku.

**Aku:** Good morning Crash. Another great day to lounge I see.

**Crash:** Err, yeah.

**Aku:** It seems that Dedra has taken a great interest in you. She's grateful to all of us now.

**Crash:** Yeah, but I still feel sorry for her. I mean, I have you and Coco as a family and she has no one. I understand why she hates humans.

Polar retrieves the Frisbee and hands it back to Crash. He kneels down on one knee and pets him on the forehead for his obedience.

**Aku:** I understand as well. Being the last of her kind is a struggle she'll always remember. But she's apart of us now. And with that conclusion she knows that loneliness will never overcome her again.

**Crash: **(optimistic) You're right Aku.

**Terra:** Crash?

Not so far away, Dedra's verda-cat is seen in the distance. With a few bounds of her little paws, she rushes over to Crash.

**Crash:** Whoa, chill out Terra. What's the rush?

**Terra:** Dedra wants you to meet her at the small cliff at sunset.

**Crash:** For what?

**Terra:** I dunno, wumpa fruit picking? She's the one that used me as her personal messenger. She's too lazy to say it herself.

**Aku:** After a battle like that I wouldn't think her energy would be too strong after being fixed to that device. Crash you know what to do.

**Crash:** I know…keep an eye on her.

That sundown, Crash strolls through the jungle reflecting about why Dedra wanted to talk to him, he had a disturbed face of trouble. It had nothing to do with wumpa fruit. What else was there to know? Finally, he rustles through the underbrush and finds her in the clearing right on the edging of the sea cliff, gazing at the setting sun. Dedra's ears stand atop her head and hear his footsteps then turns to his curious face. The first thing he noticed was the tattered out notebook clutched in her hands.

**Dedra:** Crash, you're here.

**Crash:** Of course I'm here. You didn't think I'd forget did ya? Terra told me for you.

**Dedra:** Oh, sorry. I was too coy to say it myself.

**Crash:** Huh?

**Dedra:** Err…forget what I said.

**Crash:** So is there something you wanted to tell me?  
><strong>Dedra:<strong> *Sigh…* Crash, I'm the last of my kind, and not much is left for me to dwell upon. But you've shown me that I could still live to the fullest no matter how much life throws at me. The first day you saw me I didn't have the courage to say who I really was. I just don't want you to risk your life for me.

**Crash: **I wouldn't care if you were the last of your kind. It's all worth it. A friend is a friend…

Crash stood up for a while then lowers down on one knee, resting his hand on her right shoulder. Dedra glances over to him and then continues to watch the sun set. Everything went silent for a while but soon started back up again with Crash continuing the conversation.

**Crash:** Huh…nifty notebook.

**Dedra:** Oh, it's just a few poems I've written over the years. Would you like me to read one?

**Crash:** Sure!

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dedra: **

**Poetry**

Is written by ingenious hands, or spoken with words of grace

Can be drawn or articulated, it doesn't matter about the pace

Painted by colorful dialogue of vivid reflection

Created, appreciated, by minds varied of amplified expression

It portrays your emotions, happiness, envy, grief, or strife

Whatever the case, poetry reflects your life…

-Dedra

September 5, 2009

**Crash:** You have a great way with words. Have you ever thought of becoming a poet?

**Dedra:** No, I just write for a passion.

**Crash: **Nice talent, I could never make art out of complicated words like that.

**Dedra: **(Blushes, with tail wrapped around her waist) You're sweet. Hey, you wanna see something cool?

**Crash: **Sure.

**Dedra:** Stand back.

In curiosity, Crash takes her word and stands back giving Dedra some room to work her magic. Her ember crystal starts to blaze as a force of flames rush from the crystal to her hands. She opening both of her hands placing them in front of her as the fire touches her palms, immune to its burn. Clutching the fire within her grasp it cinders to a dying flame. As she reopens her hands a crimson glow radiantly shines. Gob smacked Crash watches in amazement as Dedra created a beautiful and rare fire flower before his eyes.

**Crash: **Whoa.

**Dedra: **Didn't know I could do that did ya?

**Crash: **Wow how'd you do that?

**Dedra: **It just comes to me naturally I guess…

**Crash:** What is it? It looks like a mix between a rose and a lily.

**Dedra: **It's a fire flower. A bunch of them used to grow on my island. Here.*hands Crash flower.*

**Crash:** (Amazed) Thanks.

**Dedra:** You're welcome.

**Crash:** And didn't that burn you?

**Dedra: **Of course not, I'm an Emberfox remember? So as long as I am bonded to this crystal the fire won't harm me. It possesses me with inferno magic.

**Crash: **Cool.

**Dedra: **(Shyly) Yeah, kinda.

**Crash: **No really. I bet you were the popular one in the clan—you know being a leader and all.

*Dedra's ears fold back as she turns away from Crash in discourage*

**Crash:** What's wrong? Was it something I said?

**Dedra:** Crash, I was never popular around my other siblings. They hated me.

**Crash:** Why? It wouldn't seem that bad for me. I'd love having powers like that.

**Dedra: **Yeah, at first. But you would be bonded to it for the rest of your life, just guarding it. And the greed of other beasts crave for its worth.

**Crash:** Oh.

**Dedra:** I was always pushed around; especially by Tikala.

**Crash: **Who's Tikala?

**Dedra: **My rival sister.

**Crash: **So both of you were protectors of the clan?

**Dedra: **No but I was, which is why she was jealous of me. Her soul was full of hatred. No comparison lies between us.

**Crash: **I see.

**Dedra:** She believed that if she could kill me in order to get the ember crystal she would become the future ruler of the clan. But she was wrong; killing me would also destroy the crystal. My death would be her glory either way.

**Crash: **Kinda reminds me of my rival Cortex.

**Dedra: **True, but she was more vengeful than that mortal. The crystal can corrupt a beholder if greed exists in their soul, which is why I didn't choose to live like she did. But what difference would that make?

**Crash:** At least you didn't end up like her. But what happened to her? Is she still alive?

**Dedra: **She would have been, if I never existed to take her soul. I murdered her. I was infuriated, blinded by rage— I can never forgive myself.

*She bears back her emotions even harder; the tears in her eyes were difficult to seize and lump in her throat started to grow deep inside.*

**Crash:** (sympathetically) I'm sorry that happened to you.

**Dedra:** I became an exile after the clan found out.

**Crash: **So no one cared for you?

**Dedra:** My mother did. She was the only friend I've ever had. She promised to stay with me until the end, and it was one promise that my cursed life kept her from achieving.

**Crash:** What happened to her?

**Dedra:**…Cortex's henchmen brutally shot her, right in front of me. I…I can't talk about it anymore.

**Crash: **It's okay. You don't have to.

**Dedra:** *Sob*… It's my fault. Everything's my fault!

Holding her head down, Dedra tries to fight back the tears in her eyes but her sadness could not be entirely concealed. Her internal emotions had finally begun to branch out to Crash, who was feeling sympathetic for her. Consoling her, he tries to cheer her up the best that he can. She looks up to him with a reflective gaze as wet tears roll down her face with her ears down. Crash's gloved hand almost touches Dedra's fuzzy cheeks to the corner of her golden eyes. She draws away from him knowing that her tears would scorch hot if he tried to dry them.

**Crash: **Please stop crying.

**Dedra:***sniff* How can I? I've lived a life of being misunderstood. No one ever… liked me.

**Crash**: (looks into her eyes in honesty) I like you.

**Dedra**: (wipes tears from her eyes) …You're just saying that to make me feel better. You're afraid of me, just like the others. Don't try to hide that from me, I can sense it.

**Crash:** I used to be, but now I know that you could never hurt the ones that care. I'm serious. The first time I saw you I was speechless.

**Dedra: **Why?

**Crash: **You're, different.

**Dedra:** Oh, so that's it?

**Crash:** It means more. Your difference from everyone else is what made you who you are. And with those powers I know you can beat Cortex at his own game. Don't listen to the past, move on and be who you are. I believe in you.

**Dedra: **I'm pleased that you do. But still, I'll never know what it's like to be normal.

**Crash:** Don't worry about being like everyone else, you're cool the way you are. If I had a chance to I'd give anything to free you from the crystal.

**Dedra:** Really?

**Crash: **Really.

*With heartwarming words said and heard through her sensitive ears, she glances into his eyes with a modest grin.*

**Dedra:** Gee…thanks Crash. No one has ever said that to me before.

**Crash: **Then I guess I'm the first.

She perks her ears up and she lifts her head but then with her eyes closed and bows her head down again. She still has her head down but she then slowly looked up and peered into Crash's green eyes. She cautiously looks into them with a sheepish smile unsure of what to say- then she turns away from his sight. They both sit closer to each other for a while, hip by hip and shoulder to shoulder—sitting closer than before when they were just mere allies.

**Dedra: ***Sigh...* You know Crash? This island kinda reminds me of home. It's beautiful.

**Crash: **Yeah.

**Dedra:** I just wish I could enjoy it more.

Without a word Crash grins with an idea and picks himself up and takes her by the hand.

**Crash:** Come with me.

**Dedra: **Wait, where are we going?

**Crash:** A great place. You'll see, c'mon I'll show you.

In curiosity, she follows him deep into the island forest. They ran through the enclosing bushes and tall palm trees together— for the first time hand in hand. Dedra had no trouble keeping up with him since his speed was average to hers. But she didn't care about herself as much as she used to, even she knew she was beginning to grow soft. Crash stops in his tracks as soon as she does and parts away the curtains of overhanging vine revealing a beautiful sight; a showering crystal waterfall.

**Dedra:** Oh Crash, it's amazing.

**Crash:** Nice view eh?

**Dedra:** Yeah, I've never seen this place until now. The other waterfall was never calming as this one. You really know your way around.

**Crash: **Good thing _you _know a guy that knows his directions.

**Dedra: ***Teh* don't push your luck bandy-boy.

*Crash takes off his shoes then runs barefooted over to a nearby vine hanging from a tree and grabs it pulling backward preparing to jump.*

**Dedra: **Crash, what…are you doing?

**Crash: **Heads up!

**Dedra: ***Gasp!* CRASH!

**Crash: **YYYEEEEEEEEEHAAAAA! *splash*

*Crash jumps into the water with a loud splash. She looks below with a worried look and finds him splashing around in the water.*

**Dedra: **ARE YOU NUTS?

**Crash:** Hop in D! The water's great!

**Dedra:** You're kidding.

**Crash:** C'mon loosen up a bit! JUMP!

*Dedra looks at him with an amused smirk on her face as he splashes around the water childishly.*

**Crash: **What are ya, A _SCAREDY __CAT_?

**Dedra:** I'll make you eat those words Crash!

Joining in on the fun, Dedra clings onto the vine pulling herself back then releases herself jumping into the water as she rides down the huge waterfall.

**Dedra: **WHOOOOOOHOOO! *splash*

*Dedra meets Crash at the bottom with a huge splash. Diving under the water she then resurfaces- feeling happy as she could be.*

**Crash: **Nice jump D!

**Dedra:** Heehee! That was fun!

**Crash:** Told ya so.

**Dedra: **(splashes him with a wave) FoxTag!

**Crash: ***COUGH!* COUGH!*Ay! What was that for?

**Dedra: **FoxTag.

**Crash: **Err… What's FoxTag?

**Dedra:** It's like a normal game of tag but you play it in the water by splashing the other person. It's what I used to play as a kit.

**Crash:** Oh. I get it.

**Dedra:** So, you're it Crash!

**Crash:** NOT FOR LONG D!

*She makes a run for it as Crash dashes after her from behind*

**Dedra: **HEHEHEE! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!  
><strong>Crash:<strong> OH WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!  
><strong>Dedra:<strong> HA! HA! CRASH BANDICOOT CAN'T CATCH ME!  
><strong>Crash:<strong> SAYS WHO!  
><strong>Dedra:<strong> ME! THE RULER OF INFERNO!  
><strong>Crash: <strong>AAARRRRGGGHHHH!

*"Dedra's song" plays at this point*

Through the clear mist and cascades of the waterfall they run playfully laughing, splashing, and dunking each other, unaware that their mere friendship gradually grew into something more. Dedra emerges through the cascading waters with her fur soaking wet from top to bottom, leaving Crash stunned. He raises his ears up in arouse and felt his heart beginning to race. But he wasn't the only one; her heart began beating faster than his. Slowly they got closer and closer to each other in the shallow water. Suddenly, Dedra hears a voice echo in her head, pausing for a brief moment.

**Terra:** Dedra loves Crash!

But she didn't care- for the moment those negative thoughts were resilient to her. All she cared about was Crash and how much she secretly loved him. Crash felt the same way for Dedra and now he too was in love with her. Slowly, she walks up to him in the waist-deep water. Leaning towards each other closing their eyes, Dedra wraps her arms around Crash and he did the same - body-to-body and mouth-to-mouth as they embrace their first kiss. She places both of her hands over top of his shoulders rubbing them gently as he places his hands around her lower back. Both of their eyes open. They look back at each other, and came close once again to embrace. She rests her head underneath his chin hugging him back. No one had ever held her so close; so dearly and affectionate until now. Wading in the shallow water, they remain silent in each other's arms. Chest to chest their hearts beat as one. Thoughts ran through her head both good and bad-the time she and Crash first met, the way she yelled at him and lied to everyone, his comfort during her time of peril from the nightmare, when they first met, the time they trekked to the mystic cave- it all went in slow motion. Finally backing away from each other's grasp, they realized that love had conquered their young hearts. Crash's face grows a small grin. Dedra pointing her ears up with a devious grin, and splashes him with a wave of water.

**Crash:** *pfft* *COUGH!* *COUGH!* HEY!

**Dedra: **(Slyly) *chuckles*… You're it.

**Crash:** I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!

Crash playfully chases after Dedra through the island forest. He had never been in love this badly until now, and the same thing went for her. Both were laughing loudly with joy as they were having the time of their lives together, alone and away from home. They make it to the top of a grassy precipice revealing a beautiful sight of the full moon glazing over the ocean. Suddenly Crash catches up with Dedra wrapping his arms around her stomach and swung her around as she giggles blissfully. Fireflies flutter around them glowing with radiance as crickets chirp their night song. The ambiance suited their feelings for each other- flamboyant passion at its peak. They sit down beside each other and cuddle. Crash is sitting at the right with Dedra sitting at the left, both gazing up at the celestial night sky. She lays her tired head on his shoulder as he rubs his hand up and down her back caressing her close. Her long tail curls around him feeling soft as fleece wagging to and fro, expressing her fondness of his presence. Gazing at him sweetly, her eyes entice him with luminous shimmers of gold; she was his only treasure. He just couldn't resist her cute face. How could a destructive being seem so harmless? Crash snuggles her into his sweet gentle arms like a teddy bear.

**Dedra: **(with lips touching his) Oh Crash, I wish this night would never end.

**Crash:** Me too.

**Dedra:** If I had one wish, I would cease time to spend eternity with you. Then I wouldn't worry about dying alone.

**Crash:** Don't say that…You're not gonna die. As long as I'm here he won't hurt you. He'll have to go through me first.

**Dedra:** …But what if his henchmen find me again? And you're not there?

**Crash: **(tenderly) Don't worry, I'll protect you… *Sigh.* We all will. I swear on my life.

**Dedra:** Hmmm… I love you…

**Crash:** I—I love you too. *folds his arms around her*

The powerful words from which she spoke from her heart touched him in an indescribable way. The warmth of her head resting on his shoulder made him jump in an awkward manner. Together they watch the stars, resembling gems littered in the celestial dusking as time passes she falls asleep in his arms. He remains speechless for a moment—but admires her outer and inner beauty. She looked so innocent and helpless. His vow of fortification meant a lot to her and his existence was one thing she could not live without.

*Crash shakes her shoulder. *

**Crash: **(waking her) Hey D.

**Dedra: **(groggy)…hmmm?

**Crash: **We should head back. It's late.

Dedra finally awake got up and went with Crash to go back home. They had had their fun for one night - besides, it was very late. Crash rested his arm around her waist and held her close; she did the same thing. Staying close, they both walked back home together into the night. Dedra smiles and then suddenly, Crash's eyes widened for a split second and then he looks at Dedra with his brow arched. She bashfully turns away. She had her tail wrapped around his lower back. But he didn't mind, he liked it. And with that they both vanished into the night heading home.

*Song ends*

Back at the Bandicoot residence, Coco, Aku, Terra, Polar, and Pura gather in the living room waiting for their return. Coco and Aku grow restless worrying about her big brother and the fox girl.

**Coco: **(concerned)…Where could they be? You don't think something bad happened do you?

**Aku:** I can only hope they're not in danger. Cortex's plans are growing more imminent…he could strike at any time.

**Coco: **Especially at this time of the night. (Pacing the floor)They should've been back by now…well, we can't stay up all night. But someone has to.

**Terra:** I'll do it Coco. You two should get some rest.

**Coco:** Are you sure?

**Terra:** Yeah, I'll look out for them, no problem. I'm sure they'll turn up soon.

**Coco:** Thanks Terra. (Pats her on the head) Goodnight.

**Terra:** 'Night Coco.

*****They both leave the room , Terra bounds on top of the couch with a leap then glances through the window, still no one was seen out into the distance.*****

**Terra:** Where are they? Why are they out at this time of the night?

**Polar:** I dunno. My master hasn't been around much lately either, he doesn't have time to play fetch anymore.

**Pura:** Yeah I noticed that too, even I'm worried.

**Polar:** What's up with those two anyways?

**Terra: **(rolls eyes) *SIGH…* I bet I know.

**Pura:** Know? Know what?

**Terra:** Those two have been flirting ever since they first met. They weren't gathering wumpa fruit.

**Polar: **They said they were—I mean where else could they've gone to?

**Terra:** You two haven't noticed it yet?

**Pura:** I have, and Coco's not very happy about it.

**Polar: **You don't mean…

**Pura: **(Nods) Uh huh, _love_.

**Polar: **What? No, I don't believe it! This is Crash we're talking about! He would never abandon me over some lovey-dovey business! He's a rebel! It's not like him.

**Terra:** Well, believe it or not he is. Even Dedra's going soft.

**Polar:** (crossly) *Grrr* I'm starting to hate them both.

All of a sudden the three heard the screech of the front door and ran to their rooms (except for Terra), slyly knowing what to expect but not willing to stick around. Crash quietly enters inside the abode as Dedra follows—both tired from their enchanting evening. Like a gentleman Crash leads her over to the couch and sits her down on the couch tucking her in.

**Dedra: **You think they'll know about this?

**Crash:** Yeah, but don't worry about it. If they ask where we've been I'll cover for ya. (Winks)

**Dedra:** (giggles sweetly) Thanks Crash, I can always count on you.

And with that the two exchange one more endearing french kiss and exchange "good nights". Crash gets up and walks out of the room to his bedroom, she watches him pace away until he turns the corner of the doorway. She sighs with a mellow sentiment. Departing from him felt heartrending that night, but it would only be until morning when their souls merge as one again. He takes one last gaze at her unremitting beauty from the corner of the doorway, hiding from her sight. He too sighs with a mellow sentiment. He then slowly trails back to his bedroom and sits on the foot of his bed reaching for the flower in his left pocket.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

An affectionate, pensive smile peers upon his face. Its crimson petals were mesmerizing to his eyes. His feelings toward her drastically changed and he never felt true love overtake his heart until now. Opening his empty drawer he lays it gently inside the sheltered spot. Taking one last glimpse of it, he closes the drawer and finally settles in for the night. It was hard for her to fall asleep that night; once again her nocturnal aspirations peak. Folding her arms behind her head in a relaxed manner she looks up at the ceiling without a concern in her mind. Suddenly Terra pounces up at the foot of the couch once again attempting to tease her.

**Terra:** I knew it! Hahaa! I KNEW IT!

**Dedra: **(careless) Huh? What are you so worked up about?

**Terra:** I've seen it all D, you do love him! Admit it!

**Dedra:** (rolls her eyes) Okay…okay I admit it. (Covers head with pillow) Now go away will ya?

**Terra:** Why? So you can dream about an orange rat? Hahahahaaa!

**Dedra: **How dare you call him that! He's not an orange rat! He's—he's… just a friend…Yeah.

**Terra:** (sarcastic) Okay, I believe you. But I could've sworn you said you loved him.

**Dedra**: Just drop it Terra! What about you and Pura huh? It's not like you're keeping anything secret!

**Terra**: (embarrassed) What are you talking about? Pura's out of my league! You're crazy!

**Dedra**: …Hehe…If you say so.

**Terra:** *Peh!* Good one, that's the last thing I'll do. Anyways it's getting annoying waiting for your tail every night. It's not like we're all night dwellers around here.

**Dedra**: Well, I guess that makes me lucky.*Sigh…*Daytime isn't really exciting to me. It's nice to be out when it's quiet.

**Terra**: At three o' clock as usual. You're supposed to stay here, under radar. What if something bad happens?

**Dedra**: Nothing's going to happen, I'm an Emberfox remember?

**Terra**: Yeah.

**Dedra**: Then what's the matter? Nothing…*Yawn* Now stop worrying and get some sleep ok?

**Terra**: Ok.

And with that the two settle in for the night. Dedra's eyes were the last to close on an ending, enchanting night. Meanwhile, a force of iniquity brews. A malicious spirit entrapped in a crystalloid prison beckons with a glow.

**?:** Pathetic wretch! I despise being trapped here! (Grips grimly claws) No matter. Soon I'll be able to take her life into my own hands. I'll ensure that her every will is kept for now.

The serpents coil around the arms of the spirit; a devilish grin of yellow fangs are the only elements that show in the crimson emptiness.

**?:** Sleep well Inferno guardian…the prophecy will be fulfilled.

A burgundy hand hangs aloft over a wooden floor in repose. Blue vessels slowly creep from the tip of her finger to her upper arm; spreading like a fleshy virus. Her reposed hand now turns tensed but she still remains asleep. An evil laugh echoes…

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

**Terra:** DEDRAAA! Wake up!

**Dedra:** (Waking up)… What the hell…

Terra pulls the blanket off couch with her teeth.

**Terra:** Wake up sleepy head the sun's up! (Pounces up and down)

**Dedra:** (roughly) *Groan* mmm…Morning Terra.

**Terra:** Wow, you look like you lost a fight with a grizzly bear.

**Dedra:** Ha haa, very funny. (Pulls cover over her head) Leave me alone I wanna sleep ok?

**Terra: **(peeks underneath cover) But it's ten o'clock, you can't stay in bed all day.

**Dedra:** *Yawn…* Well this fox is.

**Terra:** Awww you're no fun. (Leaps off couch)

**Dedra:** You going somewhere?

**Terra:** I'm just gonna catch some rays; I am half plant you know. Besides you should come too.

**Dedra:** Have you forgotten already? I can't leave.

**Terra: **Well you left last night. C'mon D, do ya really wanna stay in bed all day?

**Dedra:** Sure why not?

**Terra:** *Sigh…*Okay. (Runs out) I'll be outside.

Dedra watches as she leaves feeling half asleep. Then after a few minutes she changes her mind and throws back the cover tiredly lifting herself up from the couch. She parts the drapes and looks at her reflection through the window. She noticed that the fur stood up unruly at the top of her head looking a mess—like being touched by static. Gazing past her reflection she sees a beautiful sun-kissed landscape of the brown sands and rolling tides. Brushing back her fur and finishing her daily business, she walks outside the house feeling the warmth of the sun. The serene landscape made her overlook all of her past memories with Cortex and her faults. Dedra inhales the fresh midday air feeling tranquility reside in her heart.

**Terra:** (splashing around at bay) *Giggles* Come back here! Hee hee!

**Dedra: **(amused) Terra, What on earth are you doing?

**Terra:** Trying to fish. (Splashing around in water) What does it look like?

**Dedra:** ...You beating the water senseless.

**Terra:** SHH! Quiet I almost got 'em!

Terra splashes around the shallow side of the bay trying to catch a hermit crab in her paws. She traps it from within her paws, then looks down at it confidently with an impish smile—the hermit crab pinches her on the nose! Terra screams running in circles trying to shake the crab off her nose in a hilarious display, with its pinchers held on tight.

**Terra:** YYEAOOOWCH! AAOOOWWW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

**Dedra:** (Giggles/Picks up Terra) Nice fishing skills Terra.

*She kneels down holding Terra in her arms then gently pulls the crab off her nose throwing it back in the tidal bay, Terra looks up to her in discontent*

**Dedra:** You ok?

**Terra:** No, I got fished by a crab. You're BETTER than me! I'll never learn how to catch anything.

**Dedra:** Yes you can, I believe in you. The same thing happened to me when I was a beginner.

**Terra:** Really?

**Dedra:** Yeah, back when I was a pup a crab fished me on the nose in front of my mates. But I didn't give up; it just takes a little practice.

**Terra:** But when will I learn?

**Dedra:** You're still a kitten but you'll learn in time.

**Terra:** Thanks D. (snuggles against her chest) I can always count on you to cheer me up.

**Dedra: **Anytime.

Inside the house, Coco was busy ticking and tacking away at her pink stickered laptop with Pura curled up at her side.

**Coco:** (to herself) Hmm…ember crystal…No results? Maybe it's a hoax, or a made up lie. But how could it be with so much power surging from it? And the unusual arrival—she could be his spy.

**Pura:** Rowl? Purr… (What's the fuss all about?)

Just then Crash enters the doorway of her room juggling a ripened wumpa fruit from left to right in his hands. Still, the small distraction keeps Coco tapping at her keys. She couldn't rest until she found the ember crystal's whereabouts and statistics.

**Crash:** What's up sis?

**Coco:** Not now Crash, I'm trying to gather information on the crystal's sightings. I haven't been lucky so far; every search engine leads to irrelevance.

**Crash:** Why look it up? Dedra told us everything we needed to know.

**Coco:** Yeah, but I have a feeling that she's hiding something from us. I mean how did the crystal become what it is today? And Inferno island? It's nowhere listed on the web atlas. (Laptop beeps)…No databases at all.

**Crash:** I've kinda wondered about those things too. But she would never hide anything from us…I trust her.

**Coco:** …says you.

**Crash:** Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

**Coco:** Nothing.

**Crash:** Aw come on. (Takes a bite of wumpa) …you're jealous because she knows more about the crystal more than you do right?

**Coco:** (defensive) Who said anything about being jealous? I just can't trust her so easily that's all…After everything that's happened I'm starting to second guess myself. All this time, and nothing adds up. What if she's not who she says she is?

**Crash:** Believe me, she's changed. Ask her yourself. You won't get info like that off a laptop will ya?

**Coco:** (uncertain) I guess not…I'll talk to her. Where is she anyways?

**Crash:** Outside with Terra.

Looking outside her open window she spots the two hanging out at the abyss of the tide. As soon as Crash leaves her sight she shuts down her programs and slowly closes her laptop with an expression of indecision. Was she really who she said she was? Or was she really Cortex's lackey? Maybe Crash was right from the start. Pura purrs at the feeling of Coco's nails combing through his stripy fur.

**Coco:** (In her mind)…Stop kidding yourself. Dedra's on our side like she promised. But why am I still cynical about it?

* * *

><p>Back at the beach...<p>

**Terra:** (disgusted) Are you sure we should be fishing up all these clams?

**Dedra: **Why not? I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind if we added these to the wumpa curry. Clams were a delicacy on my island, try one.

A pried open clam sits in the palm of her hand glistening with raw flesh in the sunlight. Even by the malodorous smell, Terra backs away from the clam in repugnance spitting her tongue out.

**Terra:** Ewwwww…no thanks. I'll stick with the usual fish.

**Dedra:** Your loss…*SLUURRP*

**Terra:** *GAG* I'm going to pretend I didn't see that.

**Dedra:** Light-weight.

**Coco:** Dedra?

Coco joins the two beholding a virtuous sight. It was a huge pile of unopened clams littering upon a verdant palm leaf by her feet.

**Terra:** Hiyah Coco!

**Dedra:** Oh, hey Coco. (Scratches back of head in bashfulness) I guess we spoiled the surprise for a good add-on to the curry.

**Coco:** No, it's okay. You didn't have to but it does sound yummy.

**Terra:** (to herself) …yuck!

**Pura:** Meow…( Hey Terra.) Rowl! Reow? (Mind if I join you in this clambake?)

**Terra:** *Hiss…*

**Dedra:** Is there something you want to tell me?

**Coco:** Well, yeah. I just hope you won't take it the wrong way.

**Dedra:** Of course not…you know me by now.

**Coco:** That's kind of the thing. You see I've been doing heavy research on the ember crystal and Inferno Island. None of that data exists. That's why it was hard for me to believe what you're really saying.

**Dedra:** That's because no human has ever known about its existence…Our home was sort of lucky about that matter until Cortex came that day. We were an unknown species—a species of peace and tranquility. Until he took everything from us…now my home is nothing but a lost memory.

**Coco: **I'm sorry I made you reflect back on that day. It's just that it was so hard to trust you at first…that's what I get for relying on petty research.

**Dedra:** It's okay Coco…really. Truth is, not many people know everything that lies within our world. That's what my mother told me when I was a pup.

**Coco:** I see.

**Dedra:** I'm not sore over it anymore. I know my clan still watches over me like Kensal promised. I have friends now…I'll never regret that.

Coco smiles at the courteous fox girl. All her cynical intentions finally melt into a sea of friendship and trust.

**Dedra:** So how about that curry? I'm starved!

**Coco:** Yeah! Let's get cooking! I'm sure Crash has been drooling over an empty kettle all this time.

**Dedra: **Hehe, yeah.

And with that, the two walk off back to the house dragging the pile of clams letting the warmness of the sunlight guide them. Terra treks behind with a face of disgust as her small fangs clench together—Pura was clamping onto her bushy green tail.

**Terra:** Do you mind?

**Pura:** Reow! (Not at all!)

* * *

><p>Days and nights pass over the island in a calm and steady cycle of nature's intent. Everything was like a miracle to the fox girl now she became closer than ever to Crash and more bold over her past qualms. Nothing could harm her and the others now…until one night her calmness turns into an endless paroxysm of tossing and turning in her sleep. The evil that steadily brewed within her soul grew stronger and resilient with each passing sun. The night prevails…<p>

**Dedra:** I-I'm not Infernio!

Life of the night warps into a dream-a nightmarish hell. Where she was, no one could ever know. Her subconscious was being infiltrated by the echoes of a frightening beast. Weightlessness was the mere element mixed with a void of entwining red and blue veins. The way out was unknown. Moving an inch of her body was a complete failure. Why was she over-restrained by such a perilous void? Nothing made sense. Then, the situation became more life threatening…The veins were crushing her body so severely, she couldn't inhale enough to breathe. Every beat of her stressed heart, every breath she gasped for awakened a grimly voice—a voice of demonic influence.

**?:** Infernio…

**Dedra:** I'm not Infernio!

The voice paces closer and closer. She would do anything to break free from the awful, forbidden name she was cursed with. The will to deafen herself would be a virtue just to rid her of the blood-chilling sound. If only she was free and able to do it. The entrapping veins grow tighter with every exhale making the situation more life-threatening. She couldn't take it any longer. Her lips curl back aggressively and bite into the vein running vilely across her upper torso. She draws back in excruciating pain. Throbs gush from her upper arm to her wrist like a chain reaction. She closes her eyes for a brief moment hoping to escape her infested psyche. Could it only be a dream or was she really in her own spiral of hell? To be a dream, it would be all over soon and she would be back in the comfort of home with her allies. Her eyes reopen after a few minutes of labored breathing…a devilish set of teeth reflect in her petrified eyes—it was Infernio.

**Infernio:** Don't kid yourself. Getting away from your calling will not be that easy. We both know what you are. You are a curse just like me.

**Dedra:** You? I'm nothing like you! *GASSP!*

**Infernio:** Come now. The more you struggle, the faster you'll suffocate. For seventeen years you have ignored this—your true potential! Your destiny! And what for? To be ridiculed by your siblings? Tikala was a nuisance that needed to be taken care of. And by pure hatred, you and I accomplished in her slaughter! Yet you believe in a sick lie called innocence. You did the right thing.

**Dedra:** No! Tikala was my sister! She didn't deserve to die! You did this!

**Infernio:** Silence!

The veins tighten even harder around her torso letting more air escape her stressed lungs. Infernio's formless mass shapes into a crimson specter clone of Dedra—eye to eye, they were seeing double.

**Infernio:** She made us feel inferior! BOTH of us! You were willing to finish her off and so you did! We are both imprisoned in a world of isolation…a threat! You were next in line—but for a different purpose than your grandfather's. Only a tod would overcome my devious influences. Lucky for you, you are the first vixen to subsume the prophets alone with utter fear. The first omen ever to exceed the ancestral foretelling! Finally, I'll be free! There's no use in denying the truth. Together we will destroy everything in our path! You are me and I am you…Infernio.

**Dedra:**(Gnawing at vein) AHHHHHH!

**Infernio:** Stop it! Are you senseless enough to destroy your own body? Struggle all you want, just like your mother and father raised you. You're so difficult…

**Dedra: **SHUT UP! YOU KNEW NOTHING ABOUT THEM! I'LL PROTECT EVERYONE HERE UNDERSTAND? YOU'RE DEAD TO ME! IF YOU LAY A PAW ON MY FRIENDS YOUR ASS WILL REGRET IT!

Every breath was wasted upon her unrestrained anger and took a harsh toll on her lungs. Infernio's attempt to weaken her was accomplished—she passes out in an instant. The evil spirit grins mischievously.

**Infernio:** Poor misguided vixen. Your only purpose is to kill…whether you like it or not.

Slick! The spirit's claws reveal a transparent glass like a red window tint. Prying open the fox girl's limp muzzle, the spirit's replicated body changes into a slithering snake and enters through her throat. Her hands arch tensely with every move going numb. The sting was unbearable—spreading to every part of her body like a web of needles piercing her insides with no remorse. She bays in agony, wishing for the pain to stop and rid herself of the affliction. She awakens in the tune of her increased heartbeat.

**Dedra:** *GAASSP! **COUGH* *COUGH*

A choking sensation irritates her throat whilst squeezing her lungs. Holding her throat, she crawls on her stomach to the nearest mirror in the living room. Her balance was aided by the cushion. The mirror hanging aloft by the chair meets her face—hell looks back into her eyes. Her facial features changed into a grotesque savage countenance. The hair surrounding her body was frizzled like that of a werewolf's pelt—The bullion of her eyes pitch to black and her pupils change into a deep crimson —The hands enveloping her throat accompanies with large claws. At an instant, she snaps.

**Dedra:** Destroy…

It was the only word uttered from her lips. Possession overtakes her soul once again. It was a night perfect for stealth.

**Infernio:** (In her mind) You know what must be done!

Her claws contract even longer than before. By her ruthless command, she heads to the nearest room in the house without a sound exerted by her slow footsteps on the wooden floor. The door creeks lightly—she enters in with no signs of hesitant character. The bed was guarded by a resting polar bear with only a flick of his ear as a notice. Ahead of him, a sleeping being rests peacefully underneath the covers with an obnoxious snore. She grins in forceful hunger… The time was right for bloodshed. Her silhouetted shadow engulfs him in the still night. The slight nudge of a foot awakens Polar from his deep slumber. He peers up and yelps in alarm at her appalling appearance. She draws back her claws like a row of knives when Crash awakens abruptly in curiosity from Polar's whining.

**Crash:** (groggy) …Polar, what is it boy?

**Polar:** (Whines) ARF! ARF!

**Dedra/Infernio:** RRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Crash:** WHOA!

Slash! Five deep slits appear on Crash's right arm. He quickly uncovers himself from the sheets and corners himself. Was this a nightmare? It was all too real…He gazes into the eyes of an ugly beast, merged with the face of an angel. Polar protects his master with loud snarls and claws—this was not a threat to the fox girl. She crouches down on all fours then tackles him into the wall and bites him on the back of the neck. The loud yelp awakens everyone in the home along with the bangs and clatter of unleveled furniture. With a swing of her head she releases the bear from her grasp in disapproval. Polar hides himself behind Crash shaking in pain from the sharp bite. The possessed beast stares back in Crash's direction with a twisted grin of fangs—now dripping with spit, blood, and loose hair. He couldn't believe it.

**Dedra/Infernio:** You will pay for brainwashing my host!

**Crash:** Why are you doing this? *Grunt!*

**Dedra/Infernio:** I don't communicate with my prey! *SLASH!*

Aku Aku, Coco, Pura, and Terra rush over to Crash's room with terrified faces. Their own ally was attacking Crash!

**Coco:** CRASH! (Furiously) Get off my brother!

Coco runs up to the fox girl and restrains her by the arms. Her attention draws away from Crash and turns to Coco with a demonic growl.

**Coco:** GASP! AHHH!

**Dedra/Infernio:** Hmm…another midnight snack! DIE!

She loses her balance at the sight of her changed appearance. Before her fiery strike was released, Aku shields her with his telekinesis.

**Aku:** Stop this! We're your friends!

**Dedra/Infernio:** Friends? I have no intention of having allies! I am my own friend! Stand aside or you will be firewood! AKU HELP ME!

Strange, the demonic voice changes over to her normal voice in distress. Something had to give…but he didn't want to harm her. It was obvious that she wanted to do the opposite. Her fiery strike slashes at the shield with every meaning of piercing through the mystic barricade. The shield bursts after five hits sending her flying across the other side of the room with a loud thud of broken furniture. An unstable vase filled with red roses clashes over her crown with a splash of water. Her over-temperate fur sizzles like a dying fire creating smoke.

**Dedra/Infernio**: AAAAAHHHHH! (Holds head)

Infernio's possession could never overcome the existence of water. Everything was a complete blur…her black and crimson eyes tint back to the treasures of bullion but her fur was still an unruffled mess. Dripping soaked with water and drenched flower petals and glass, she holds her head in agony as her vision returns to normal. She was finally stable again, but had no recollection of what happened or how she ended up in Crash's room. All she could remember is the voices. She shakes her soaked head splattering water across the room like a dog. Coco picks herself up from the wooden floor and rushes over to Crash's aid crying.

**Aku:** Dedra, what have you done?! You gave us all a scare!

**Dedra:** Aku? Wait what happened? Oh no…CRASH!

Turning to her left she sees Crash's room in a big mess along with the faces of terror staring down at her. She sees Crash on the corner of his bed consoling Coco. Blood seeps out of his sores as he holds his arm in agony. Her jaw widens in disbelief—Crash was severely hurt. She picks herself up off the floor and runs over to him.

**Dedra:** Crash! What happened? Who did this to you?

**Coco:** (crying/furiously) GET AWAY FROM HIM! Haven't you caused enough trouble for one night? Don't play dumb with us!

**Dedra:** Me? But I didn't—it wasn't—I

**Coco:** Look at yourself! Crash is hurt because of you!

**Terra:** (scared) D…why?

**Dedra:** Terra, you know I would never harm a single hair on him…you know that. Do you? (Reaches out)

**Terra:** (Draws back)…I…I'm sorry.

**Dedra:** (Looks in mirror) No…I couldn't! It was Infernio! I was possessed! (Gazes at Crash)…Whatever happened wasn't my fault. I'll heal you if you still don't trust me.

**Coco:** (Shields Crash) NO! The rest of us are capable of healing him! I should've known why you were always hanging around Crash! To lead him away and kill him like Cortex wanted! Along with the rest of us!

**Dedra: **(with tears in her eyes) What? No! You're wrong— I would never…

**Coco:** You have no reason to be here!

**Crash: **But Co-

**Coco: **The sooner she leaves; things will be back to normal. (To Dedra)…Like the way it should be!

Dedra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everyone, including Terra couldn't bear to even look her in the eyes. Tears of rejection well up in her gold eyes as her ears fall to the back of her head.

**Dedra: **No…NOOO! (Runs past the group)

**Crash: **Dedra!

**Coco: **(Holds him back) Crash let her go!

**Crash: **Aku! Don't let her go out alone! She needs us!

**Aku:** I'm sorry; your safety is what matters for the moment. I was wrong about her…there's no way to tame the beast that lies within her. Even my magic is powerless in doing so…

**Crash:** …No.

**Terra: **Why didn't I say anything? Dedra! Don't leave me! (Runs after her)

The lone fox girl protrudes deeper and deeper into the jungle and into the dark shadows of the thick branches and bushes. The words of her past and present preoccupy her with every footing through the crackling dead leaves. Her ears flopping over, her head bowed and her mind-set completely diseased with neglect, she discerns the cycle of refutation willingly taunting her all over again. She could no longer show her face in the light of dawn. Everything she treks through provoke memories of her past adventures—the first waterfall she saw with Terra—the cascading waterhole where Crash led her to—the cavern livened by Kensal. It was all a lost memory, just like her native soil and the clan.

**Infernio: **We both know what you are. You are a curse just like me.

**Coco: **You have no reason to be here!

**Tikala: **Because of you mom and dad are dead. The clan should have ended you before you ever took your first breath!

**Crash:** Why are you doing this?

**Salunna:** …you've become a pawn of Cortex's power!

**Vic:** INFERNIO IS APART OF YOUR SOUL! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN KILLED THE DAY YOU KILLED ME!

**Coco:** I HOPE YOU GET SKINNED ALIVE!

**Infernio:** Struggle all you want, just like your mother and father raised you. You're so difficult…

**Dedra:** SHUT UP! (Holding head/crying)…Just shut up! I hate every last one of you! GO AWAY!

With a swipe of her elongated claws she slashes at a nearby tree and leaves an ember glow inside the bark. Then the glow dissipates to five slits of burnt thicket. The number of voices she heard infesting her mind was the number of trees she would harm with her fire slash. The creatures of the night frighten away from the enraged fox letting out a medley of bellows and screeching terror. Leaning down on all fours, she runs rampantly through the night with nothing left in the pinnacle of her mind but the rush of lunacy. Nothing made sense to her anymore. It was as if she was disturbed from the very first breath she took. Her craving for innocent blood grows stronger as the reality surrounding her belittles to nothing but a speck of uselessness. With every lowering branch and entangling vine that smacks her in the face, she wished that the sting would go away. Finding the same hollowed out tree; she resides in it and collapses on her stomach as a sign of exhaustion. Then she curls up in fetal position and cries a loud session of tears in the darkness. There was doubt about her subsistence…she was alone again.

**Dedra:** (In her mind) What have I become?

Hour by hour passed upon the poor verda-kitten. A bitter taste fills her mouth. If it was one thing she knew about her friend, one thing always tended to lead to another. Chaos was her true ally in a depressing time like this. It was her companion—an element she could not bear to live without. In the darkness of the clouds above the horizon it begins to rush a great downpour of hopelessness. Between the leaves of the canopy rain pierces through creating mud puddles and a pounding of large droplets pattering upon her head. Ironically, this feeling was only a calming refresh to the plant-like cat. Puddles clatter and ripple underneath her forepaws while she treks deeper and deeper in the jungle's obscure world. Her fears ceased to harass her any longer; her only intuition was to find Dedra. The rainy atmosphere livens with the sound of distant thunder and quiets the voices of crickets with their usual night song. Her hazel eyes begin to fill up with tears that steadily blended in with the rain.

**Terra:** DEDRA!

Her voice wasn't overpowering like the thunder above. It was pointless to even yell in a compacted jungle of the unknown. Her body collapses in a marshy bed of algae in failure. It was too late for her to turn back now. She was completely lost having no reference to where she was. Why didn't she stay at the comfort of home? It was a selfish task to begin with. A flashback of Dedra's demonic side slowly invades her mind like a collage of trepidation. It was wrong for her to escape the castle…she belonged there. Her acceptance to companionship should have never been made. All was a mistake.

**?: **(from afar) Every cloud has darkness within

There's an end where everything begins

For me there's not a place I belong

My birth was complete beauty gone wrong…

Terra's lime green ears stand atop her head at the distant voice. The seeping sound of sorrow struggles to be heard in the obnoxious downpour.

**?: **Fate deliver me…

Could it be a mirage to her ears? She once remembered a wise voice of companionship say, "I'll never dwell again in my evil state, only if that day comes." Words like that could never be unreal. She understood everything now.

**?:** When my time comes, let it be swift

My sinful deeds I have done will keep me adrift

In the blood of my own

Oh, fate takes me alone…

The mourning voice bereaves its own death of purity. Purity was the heart of the unhinged being—a heart that stood still and motionless. She could feel it now…the loss of hope died within her soul. Picking herself up of the marshy bed she pursues the song with a chilled empathy; in pity of her lost liberation.

**?:** Take me…like a lost leaf in the winds of change

Let me be someone else tonight…rearrange

What I've done cannot be changed

Deliver me fate…

All Terra could do was cry as her tears leave a trail behind in the blustery winds. A rotted log blocks her path—she encounters it harshly as her sense of direction was clouded by the pessimistic song. She grunts in agony as the large and sharp splinters pierce her skin.

**?:** Deliver me…

She gives up completely as the song winds down with the heavy rain now at a drizzle. So close and yet so far…she was too late.

Terra: (in agony) ROWWL! HELP! Whoever's out there! (weakly) I can't move!

In the shadows, yellow iridescent eyes illuminate within a hollow. The stressed verda-kitten gazes around in the darkness of the pretentious jungle. Hungry eyes pursue every small move she made awaiting for her to pass. Knowing that there was no way back, she becomes delusional in spite of her exhaustion imagining herself looking in the eyes of an old friend—a friend that broke a promise.

**Terra:** You said you'd never leave! *Grunt* You can't turn back now! The friend I know wouldn't go back on a solid promise! NO MATTER WHAT!

The pain in her side grows stronger and unbearable with every consult. The creature bellows to itself in anguish—a loss of common sense.

**Terra:** You've always taught me, never fear anything even yourself! Who's the coward now? YOU ARE!

The beast paces towards the verda-kitten from the darkness of the hollow and shows itself. Leaning down to Terra's level, it growls in resentment of her spiteful words. Terra shudders at the beast towering over her on two legs in dripping clothes and fur.

**Dedra:** YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU NEVER HAVE! EVERYTHING YOU'VE SEEN IN ME WAS A LIE! NOW WHAT DO YOU SEE HUH? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU SEE?

**Terra: **(cries) I-I-I'm sorry…I should've said something! But I couldn't because—(With paws shielding her head)…I was scared.

Her ears fall to the back of her head looking down upon her fearful friend. Like a cradle she picks up Terra and rocks her in her arms affectionately and holds her close to her warm bosom. Gasps of exhaustion leave her weary lungs and tears roll down her face. Still, she had the lack of courage to look Dedra in the eyes and twinges in pain. A wet substance trickles between her fingers—blood continuously escapes the gaping wound in her side. A scent of warm blood filled her mouth with saliva dripping down her fangs. She clenches her fangs together resisting the smell and the thought of blood-slaughter.

**Dedra:** Terra, leave now. You know it's dangerous to be around me.

**Terra: **You should thank me for finding you, I was the only one that did.

**Dedra: **Typical.

**Terra: **Listen to me! I was wrong for not defending you. But I still found you didn't I?

**Dedra: **Terra, I'm not worth your guilt. You had nothing to do with what happened. Kensal was right from the start. Infernio's growing stronger within me this very minute. I can only conceal it when I can. Now I won't have the power to do that as well. And that's why I'm leaving.

**Terra:** But there has to be another way to stop this!

**Dedra:** You'll never understand! There's only one way to stop the demon—only if I had the courage to do it.

Terra: How?

**Dedra:** By—*Sigh…* That's none of your concern. I've hurt everyone including you and I regret everything I've done. I can't even remember the look on Crash's face when I slashed him. The only words I heard from that moment was "kill." Even then he turned his back on me like the others have in my past. He swore to me. I'll never return to that wretched place…ever.

**Terra:** We don't have to. As long as you're away from Cortex that's all that really matters.

**Dedra:** Not only him…myself. I'm sorry.

Terra looks into the two luminous eyes filling up with tears. Her ears then flop over her shadowing face with guilt heavily filling her fragile heart. She gently places her clawed hand over the gaping wound and heals it with her vitalizing aura. A bright light releases from her cuffed hands and magically washes over the abrasion. After a few seconds, the light dims down to nothing and a dull, cabbage-green scar replaces her nasty lesion. No more pain, no more blood loss. Terra looks up to her friend and mews lightly in her arms crying noiselessly in tears. A small grin appears on the fox girl's face. It felt good to save a life. Without a word, she carries Terra back to her spacious hollow with blood drying on her black crop top.

**Dedra:** (in her mind with a whisper) Fate deliver me…

* * *

><p><strong>Cortex:<strong> So 109, you think your powers can out-sly my intellect? Soon you will be the fur rug I stand upon! (slams fist on desk) You'd better have a good explanation for this.

******Brio****:** D-D-D-Doctor, I assure you th-that improvements will be made. Upg-grades in the androids CPU have been acc-ccomplished.

**Cortex:** For your sake they'd better be. Or you will be thrown out to the junkyard with them!

******Brio****:** *GULP!*

An army of androids are seen boarding a reinforced steel aircraft. Indeed, improvements have been made. The normal white lab coats have been replaced by camouflaged armor and helmets capable of blending in with the jungle. In each hand, anti-flammable ropes, machine guns and tranquilizer guns were armed and obnoxious bloodhounds were ready for pursue. Brio twitches in fear of Cortex's possible negative judgment, but instead his initial grin completes the reply.

**Cortex:** Everything is according to plan. Brio, you've really outdone yourself this time. Are the coordinates accurate for the arrival?

******Brio****:** Yes D-Doctor.

**Cortex:** Excellent.

The chopping sound of the aircraft's rotors colliding with the humid air of dawn was like music to his ears.

* * *

><p>The bandicoot residence was no longer a happy place to be. Uncertainty, fear, and reflect fills the silenced home. Crash checks and monitors his bandaged wounds across his arm. A few touches made it sting a little, but it was nothing for him to really worry about—he had been through worse on his past adventures. What was really in excruciating pain was his heart. It would never seem to mend back to its normal state. Why would she attempt to kill the one she loves? The look in her eyes he witnessed couldn't be her. Better yet, why would she say such demeaning things and attack others? Nothing made sense anymore. Touching his bandages again made a flashback of the matter revive in his head. The slash! The monstrous eyes. No…she couldn't be Cortex's lackey, she remembered her opposing to every deal of it. Lifting his right hand from the bandages he places it on the handle of his drawer. He slowly opens it—the fire flower still prevailed its beauty. He rolls his fingers around the stem then feels each soft petal. The nurturing and care it took for her to grow something so exquisite was the love that brought it to life. He sighs to himself wanting Dedra to return to his empty arms. Suddenly, the creek of a door is heard and he quickly hides it back in the comfort of the drawer. Then he smells an aroma that would usually make his mouth water…wumpa burgers.<p>

**Coco: **(happily) Crash are you hungry? I made your favorite! (Holds out plate)

**Crash:** Keep it.

**Coco:** But you've never turned down wumpa burgers…

Polar, bandaged at the nape, walks in after Coco with a fluffy squeaky toy in his jaws and gives it to Crash. He sets it aside making Polar sad as well. With an obedient heart, Polar cuddles up to his master.

**Crash:** Not now Polar…maybe later ok?

**Polar:** *Whines*

**Coco:** *Sigh…* Okay then I'll save it for you.

With every step, Coco walks out of his room leaving him to seclude and sulk to himself. She frowns sadly to herself knowing that her brother may never go back to his lazy, easygoing, and true self again. She places the platter of wumpa burgers on the table then slouches down on the couch where Dedra used to lay. Aku looks down to her with an expression of remorse then associates with her.

**Aku:** Any luck cheering him up?

**Coco:** Unfortunately, I don't think anything will cheer him up Aku…Those gashes looked close enough to expose the bone. (Annoyed) Why does he care about that psychotic fox anyways? If it wasn't for us he would've gotten himself killed!

**Aku:** I see, a bond has been made. I'm certain that Crash had the same feelings that Dedra had. The only thing that troubles me is the fact that her grip on reality itself is becoming loosened and the demon inside her is awakening. I could feel a demonic aura surrounding her like no other. What happened last night is only a warning of what's to come. I'm afraid it's best that Crash should never see her again… for our safety.

**Coco:** So it wasn't her fault…so what? She's still a monster! I'll never forgive her for this! The further away from us she is, the better off things will be.

**Aku:** True.

All of a sudden, the door to Crash's room slams open abruptly making the two jump. He heard every word from the crack of his door.

**Crash:** (walking in angrily) NO! YOU'RE WRONG! EVERYTHING SHE DID WAS FOR THE SAFETY OF US! You think she would just attack us for no reason? She trusted in me—no she trusted in _us_ to protect her! (Confronting Coco) AND YOU LET HER LEAVE!

**Coco:** I'm sorry Crash, but she was going to kill us! So you think those scratches she left you were a sign of love? She hated out guts from the start! Open your eyes!

**Crash:** She's changed! But those scratches weren't left by her! It was Infernio like she said! You believe me don't you Aku?

**Aku:** Yes, but I'm afraid your sister is right about one thing…she's dangerous. And anything that attempts to harm us is the enemy.

Crash clutches his fist in rage almost attempting to punch a wall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then in heartache he holds back the tears in his algae green eyes.

**Coco:** I know you miss her Crash, but is getting hurt what you really want? Anyways she's probably long gone by now. (Puts hand on his shoulder) You're my big brother.

**Crash:** (Draws away)…I was.

**Coco:** *GASP!*

**Crash:** (Walks away) I'll be in my room.

Crash leaves the two behind with anger shrouding his mind. Coco cuffs her mouth in shock of her brother's repulsive comeback then turns away from his sight with Aku comforting her. Polar walks out of Crash's room with his ears down meeting Pura in the hallway. His door slams in rage.

**Pura: **(Gazes at his injury) How is that?

**Polar: **Fine. No big deal. It's just, I don't know what to make of all this.

**Pura:** What do you mean? You can't believe this was an accident.

**Polar:** I mean if it's true that every assault was caused by a loss of control, then she can't be Cortex's lackey.

**Pura: **(Speechless)...

**Polar:** ...Poor Crash, he won't play fetch anymore with her on his mind.

**Pura:** Yeah and Terra. She's never coming back.

**Polar:** I was wrong about Dedra; she's not really a bad person after all. Just…misunderstood.

**Pura:** Terra...

**Polar:** Like it or not he has to face the facts that she's never coming back.

**Pura:** But what about Terra? She didn't have to go off with her!

**Polar:** I know you miss her Pura…but she was kinda annoyed with you.

**Pura:** Annoyed? HA! She digged me!

**Polar:** Err…yeah. If you think biting on her tail like catnip was attracting then, ok.

**Pura:** Well I hope she comes back.

**Polar:** Me too Pura…

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Many hours passed in the dense jungle of N'sanity Island. The fox girl rests her weary head upon her knees and hears the little drops of water left from last night's rain storm. After a roar of thunder and wounding heavy drops of downpour the skies gave way to a baby blue color accompanied with cirrus clouds and the happy song of gulls. Life was serene again but not for the lonely fox girl. The cycle of solitude would never let her be for as long as she lived on the face of the earth. Gazing down at Terra who rested evenly by her right hip she frowns to herself and pets her verdant leaves. Weakness, along with hunger irritates her stomach—she hadn't eaten since the other day. Lucky for her fishing skills she could catch a medley of fish for breakfast. Steadily crawling from the hollow she tries her best not to awaken her from her deep slumber.

**Terra:** *Yawn* D?

**Dedra:** (surprised) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.

**Terra:** (groggy) Where are you going?

**Dedra:** I'm just going fishing. I'm guessing you wanna go too right?

**Terra:** As long as you teach me how to fish.

**Dedra:** Well… (Smiles) Sure.

Dedra gently picks up Terra and leaves the comfort of the hollow together. After a few tours around the island she remembered every detail of the places she had discovered in the past and took complete advantage of her surroundings. Clearing after up-sloping hills the lovely sound of the rushing water, flowing down a distant waterfall could be heard as a beautiful element of the fruitful island. She observes the tranquil, calm water rush over the side of the river. It was the grand cascade surrounded by coconut trees she had always admired from her first venture. She could watch the entire rainforest wildlife of the morning but she could only rely on gaining a full stomach for the moment. The pink scaled fish await their fate.

**Terra:** (Keenly) Are you sure this will be easy?

**Dedra:** Terra, it may seem harder than it looks but I know you can.

**Terra:** Ok.

**Dedra:** The first thing you do is watch…watch your predators every move. Seek out the weakest like a defenseless pawn… Then draw back your claws and strike!

Nervous but sure, she sits at the edge of the waterhole and waits for a wandering fish to swim under her shadow. Groups of pink salmon cluster together for a possible mating thrive until one swims away from the safety of the middle. Her shadow envelopes the salmon in dimness from the sunlight— drawing her paws back while extending her claws she slams her paws into the water with a big splash and pierces it in the abdomen. She could feel the helpless fish wriggle in her grasp and throws it backwards out of the water and onto the land. An expression of happiness peers upon her previous vague face.

**Terra:** I did it….I DID IT!

**Dedra:** I knew you could do it Terra!

Looking down at the salmon gasping for water she pounces around it in happiness like a baby Joey. She had caught her first salmon.

**Terra:** Who's laughing now fish? Who's laughing now? HAHAHAHAHAAA!

**Dedra:** (in her mind) Okay Terra don't get a big head… Huh?

In all the excitement of Terra's nagging her ears flick curiously to a peculiar sound. A disturbance altered the calm winds— sinister, faint, yet imminent pacing towards her in aerial flight. Her sixth sense awakens.

**Dedra:** …

**Terra: **(Confused) Hey...What's wrong?

**Dedra:** Come here.

Hesitantly Terra goes to her arms scurrying to cling to her back then she climbs up a nearby tree and sits on a sturdy branch perplexed in a tense posture. She gazes hard out into the distance of the sun seeing a speck hovering in the distance.

**Terra: **(concerned) D? You ok?

**Dedra:** *SNIFF* *SNIFF* that smell.

**Terra:** Smell? What smell? I don't smell anything.

Again she takes a whiff with her strong nose— she knew it; something alarming was in the air. Gunpowder and gases coming from a tank polluted with smoky clouds. A few seconds later she could hear propellers chopping and the beating of metallic wings —the sight of a black speck growing bigger within closer distance. Even Terra could see it now, but she was still too naïve to know what the menacing object could be. It was the form created by her opposition.

**Dedra:** (whispers)… No… (Grabs Terra gently in her arms) NO! (Climbs down tree hastily)

**Terra:** Wha? DEDRA, Where ya going? WAAAIIIT! WHAT ABOUT THE FISH?

She starts climbing down the branches of the tree and runs swiftly into the deepest part of the jungle. Pushing back the entangling vines and painful bristled shrubs with her free hand, she hesitates to find a hiding place. Up ahead she smiles soulfully seeing another empty hollowed tree at the base and secludes herself there—it was the place she last was when Crash found her. Knowing that she was fully secure in the middle of the jungle, she catches her breath.

**Dedra:** Cortex's henchmen. They're back.

**Terra: **(fearfully) I'm scared... (cuddles with sympathy) I don't want them to find you.

**Dedra: **They won't Terra, I promise you that.

**Terra: **What'll we do now?

**Dedra: **…We fight.

**Terra: **FIGHT? BY OURSELVES? No, we have to go back with Crash and the others. We'll be outnumbered!

**Dedra:** We're on our own. Besides, they turned their backs on us. We're outsiders to begin with and in the end we'll still be outsiders. They were pathetic excuses for allies.

**Terra: **But—

**Dedra: **It's better this way. Trust me on this; nothing will happen to us as long as we stick together.

**Terra:** It's us against an army of droids!

**Dedra:** Trust me Terra. Like you said before it's time to stop running.

**Terra: **(changes her mind)… C'mon we can take these walking trash cans!

**Dedra: **(Biding up energy) That's what I wanna hear. Now c'mon we'll ambush them and close in on the attack!

And with that the fox girl boasts off on all fours into the enclosing jungle with Terra trekking from behind, hiding her true feeling of thought, fear. Rushing off pacing promptly through the shrubs combing against her fur, she sniffs the air with a sense of alarm; the stench of strong metal disgusted her to the point of making her sneeze. It was clear to her that the copter had landed by now. Running and kicking about through the brush and puddles of mud left over by the preceding rain dirtied her bare feet; she picks up the scent of her opposition with a face of determination.

**Dedra:** (running/in her mind) I can't doubt myself. NO! Not this time! Now's not the time to let my guard down. I don't need those overgrown muskrats! I'LL AVENGE MY CLAN ON MY OWN EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!

Running up to a small hedge of bushes she immediately skids to a halt, then peering through she sees the army of camouflaged henchmen scanning every tree and ground; awaiting her presence. She patiently waits for the right moment to assault. Heavy footsteps came closer and closer until its shadow is seen. A droid stands right in front of her unaware that she was hiding there. A grin of vengeance shows on her face and iridescent eyes flicker in the shadows—ready to attack.

**Henchman:** Data shows that 109 was in this area; the specimen can't be too far from our destination.

**Dedra: ***Grrr!* Worthless heaps of scrap! (charging head on) RRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Suddenly biding up her energy in her fiery clawed hands she pounces out of the bushes and slashes onward toward the henchman. Every slash left vicious claw marks burning through the droid's camouflaged coat and melting away at its synthetic body. Like an unstoppable force, her inferno blast stuns them with a dynamic explosion of fire. The fog of smoke and the crackling noise of flames awaken the battle. Terra ruthlessly fought by her side having courage for the very first time in her life. She pounces over from the side and onto the droid's back, then started scratching and biting ferociously at its wires wrapped around its neck. The droid short circuits and falls to the ground defeated—mere child's play for Terra. The bloodhounds were released by their masters, viciously barking and snarling for a taste of flesh. Terra's courage turns to fear as she sees the hounds coming right at her. The fox girl awaited every attack but none prevailed. One henchman, armed with a machine gun, got the logic to start shooting —she senses its presence then grabs its right arm and throws the android over her shoulder to the nearby group who were waiting for the right moment to attack. After fighting for a short while, she suddenly looked over to Terra—the attention of Dedra was now targeted towards Terra who was surrounded by the blood-thirsty hounds. She was paralyzed in fear cowering with her paws covering her face as they looked down upon her with hungry bloodshot eyes, with one hound growling in her face.

**Terra:** AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Dedra:** RAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MUTTS!

With anger shown in her eyes she awakens the flame from within herself and charges into the pack slashing her claws and exposing her fanged teeth, backing them down. She looks around in rage and saw the rabid dogs and henchmen closing in on the two. She couldn't stand it any longer. Biding up her power she forms a shielding barrier between herself and the nefarious army. Hounds attempted to bite and scratch at her but they bounced back upon force—henchmen exploded upon impact. Overtime the barrier was weakening from the charging henchmen and dogs constantly trying to break through. The shield was giving out. She looks to Terra with difficulty and takes concern of her condition. Tears of fear show in her hazel eyes as she coughs and gasps for air. She couldn't protect her any longer.

**Dedra:** TERRA RUN! *GRUNT* NOW! I CAN'T HOLD 'EM OFF MUCH LONGER! RUN TO THE CLEARING WHERE IT'S SAFE!

**Terra:** NO! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!

**Dedra:** THE LONGER YOU STAY THE HARDER IT WILL BE FOR YOU TO BREATHE! (Shield cracks) GO BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!

**Terra:** BUT—

**Dedra:** GO!

Finally taking in her tactless words Terra rushes off into the forest with tears forming in her eyes.

**Dedra:** (angrily) NO ONE TRESPASSES ON MY LAND! GRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!

The shield cracks open like broken glass releasing a detonation of energy, blowing back the attacking enemies. Alone, her only option was to outmaneuver them and make it to the other side of the island. Savagely on all fours, she races off through the jungle, running as fast as a cheetah. Her glowing yellow eyes gave her the advantage to see in the darkest parts of the jungle—the portion of sunlight ceased to pass through. Trees were closing in on her like the merciless claws of a beast wanting to grab hold of her. Looking behind herself again, she saw more and more henchmen and hounds chasing her. Unexpectedly, a tranquillizer dart whooshes past her face almost targeting her position. She was determined to make it in one piece. Out of nowhere the red eyes of a rabid hound jumps in front of her with fur tensed on its spine. Angrily she charges forward then swings her flaming arm across its face—the hound backs down yelping in pain leaving it with a scorched eye and jowl. The androids and blood-thirsty hounds continue to pursue after the speedy vixen. She was persistent to run away from the army of her opposition refusing to give in—so she swiftly climbs up a nearby tree leaping from branch to branch to dodge the darts that were being fired at her. But then she steps on a loose branch and falls to the ground on her stomach, witnessing a dead end. Trapped.

**Dedra:** (teeth together) DAMN IT!

She looks behind her as the dogs and the henchmen close in, all with angry faces. She backs up as the dogs were about to jump and attack with open paws and jaws. She looks into the eyes of one of the dogs and snarls ferociously. The flames harnessed forth from her open palms released with an explosion cremating the robotic enemies to melted scraps of steel—the hounds in the way of the impact suffered death in the consuming fire. Life in the battlefield perished with scorched coconut trees falling to the ground, grasses burning, and embers showering the air—a hellish sight.

On the other side of the jungle shows a portion of the dusking sun shines through the shrubs guiding her to a clearing. Terra pounces through the bushes; she skids to a halt when coming to a safe clearing gasping fresh air. Looking back toward the enclosing jungle trees she hesitates.

**Terra:** No! I won't let her fight alone! I may not be strong enough, but I can still save her!

Stricken with distress, her instincts drive her back towards the deep forest where she came from. Stubborn to follow her words she was loyal to save her friend. More henchmen came challenging her in confrontation; the usage of her energy was so greatly lost her crystal was beginning to give out. Without her vitality she would be completely weakened. It was a risky choice, she had to combat single handedly without her powers. Slashing her claws against them, sending them flying and kicking them senselessly to the scorched ground. One of the hounds tried to sink its teeth into her throat but her karate kick flung it into a nearby tree. Looking back up angrily at the oncoming group, she feels a big pain stab into her ankle and tearing the fabric of her pant leg—teeth. She falls to the ground in agonizing pain as the swarms of androids force her to the ground with anti-flammable ropes as she was struggling to wriggle free. Then at the same time of the gunshot a piecing sting aimed at her side and into the skin. A tranquilizer syringe. She faintly looks up and sees the dogs snarling in her face then lays her head limply on the leafy jungle ground.

**Dedra: **(weakly)…No… (Passes out)

The battle she was so determined to win on her own backfired. She was defeated.

**Henchman:** (on two-way radio) Doctor, we have 109 in custody.

**Cortex:** (on two-way radio) Excellent, the fox hunt has finally come to an end. (Chuckles mischievously) Bring her to me; I'll make sure the vermin doesn't escape this time. I've been waiting for this opportunity.

**Henchman:** (on two-way radio) Returning to headquarters.

As ordered the henchmen chain up the fox girl unconscious body and aboard her to the copter. The bushes rattle from behind, Terra reveals herself with a concerned yet vengeful look in her eyes. The sounds of battle had come to an end—the belief that Dedra had escaped was what she wanted to expect. She looks deeper into the thick smoke, the black fumes stinging her eyes yet she squints eagerly to see whilst gasping for air. Through the ambiguity, a face of apprehension peers upon her face; the sight of her friend unconsciously being carried off in chains boarding the airship.

**Terra:** DEDRA! NNNOOOOOOOOOO! (Angrily) LET GO OF HER! *RRRROOOWWWLLL!*

Losing her temper she runs after the henchman and pounces toward him attempting to free her friend—its robotic arm swings against her knocking her into a nearby tree. Everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Back at the bandicoot residence another clash of arguments flare up between brother and sister.<p>

**Crash:** You didn't have to say that to her!

**Coco:** She deserved it! I can see why no one likes her—she's a freak! A DESTROYER! She can never be trusted!

**Aku: **Both of you control your temper! Brother and sister should never quarrel!

**Crash:** Aku's right we shouldn't be arguing like this.

**Coco: **(holding him back) Then let her go Crash. It's better this way.

**Crash:** BETTER THIS WAY? How can you say that?

**Coco:** She tried to kill you! And…and if I didn't save you in time I don't know what I would do.

**Crash:** *Sigh*… Coco I-I'm sorry. But I have to find her. I promised her. We all promised her. What she did wasn't her fault and she would never turn her back on us.

**Coco:** After all she did to you?

**Crash:** Nothing's going to stop me from protecting her.

Suddenly Polar stands up and looks through the window and out towards the jungle with a strange look on his face.

**Polar:** *SNIFF* *SNIFF* ARF! ARF! ARF!  
><strong>Coco:<strong> Polar? What is it boy?  
><strong>Polar: <strong>(whimpers) ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! (TROUBLE!)

Polar pointed his nose out the window in the direction of danger to his master. The first thing they saw was smoke rising into the air. Crash's eyes widened in fear knowing something was wrong; Dedra was in trouble or even worse, dead.

**Crash: **No… (Yells) DEDRA!

Crash ran off through the woods with Polar in the lead. Coco, Pura, and Aku pursue after him.

**Pura:** HEY! POLAR! WAIT UP!  
><strong>Coco: <strong>CRASH! WAIT FOR ME!

Crash, Coco, and Aku trek through the woods after Polar, they ran through bushes and when they finally found him, he ceased his barking to the unsightly damage done to their island home. Smoke began to clear up as the dying crackle of burning wood and fire began to diminish— it was the only thing left of the once verdant part of the island jungle. He quickly backs away from the dropping seared timber chipping away piece by piece. Crash had never seen so much destruction of life before his eyes. Shaken up in disbelief he turns to Coco and frowns with a face of regret.

**Crash:** (sternly) You were right Coco…I shouldn't have trusted her. Because of me she's destroyed part of our island. How could I be so stupid?

**Coco: **Crash…

**?: **(faintly) …rrrooowwwl…

Suddenly a figure limps weakly towards their direction. It was Terra.

**Terra:** Stop them… (Falls to the ground)

Pura rushes over to her with concern shown in his eyes nuzzling her affectionately but concerned at the same time. Coco helps the deprived kitten up then rests her gently on her knee.

**Pura: **REOW! (TERRA!)

**Coco:** Oh no, poor thing! Who did this to you?

**Terra:** Henchmen….*grunt*… They took Dedra...

**Crash: **(gripping fist together in anger) Cortex.

**Terra:** Please, you have to stop them before it's too late.

**Aku:** We have no time to lose, whatever he has planned, there is no good that will prevail from his diabolical schemes.

**Henchman:** D-D-DESTROY! *BUZZZ*

Out of nowhere a dysfunctional droid with a severed torso grabs for Crash's ankle in the concealing underbrush but he spin attacks it into a nearby tree making it detonate on contact. Crash grew tired of Cortex's senseless plots and would usually laugh at them; but this time he's gone too far. He looks over to Coco and Aku with a state of pure intent. Now he would refuse to take a negative reply. She looks up to her brother in bewilderment being perceptive of the judgments that flowed through his troubled head. Then with a large exhale, she agrees to go forward with the rescue. Aku nods in agreement as well.

**Crash:** Aku, we have to go to the castle. I'm not taking "no" for an answer!

**Aku:** Understood. We never turn away from those in need. She did the same for us.

**Coco:** Right! (To Terra) But you need time to recover. Pura, Polar, lead her back home to safety.

**Terra:** No! I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I'm in too.

**Pura:** Rowl? Meow! Reow! (Are you crazy? You had a concussion! We care for you and _YOU_ need time to heal!)

**Polar:** ARF! ARF! (He's right!)

**Terra:** If you really cared you would let me fight alongside with you! (To the group) Please? I'm not turning back on a time like this! It was only a bump to the head, honest.

**Aku:** Are you sure you'll be alright?

**Terra:** (Nods)

**Crash: **Then why are we still standing here? Let's go!

**Aku:** I'm on it!

With skilled witchcraft and deep concentration Aku levitates the group by a telekinesis aura over the islands and the vast ocean. Weightlessness overcomes the confident allies as they inch closer and closer to Cortex's castle. One thing for sure, he would never give up on Dedra—even if it meant risking his life for her sake. After a few moments adrift in the air, he could observe the grayish cirrus clouds surrounding the ghastly domain. Aku didn't attempt to lower them to the safety of the ground; that would be too obvious of an entry. An open window pane was the way to go. With a safe entry, he leads the group into the highest point of the fortress and dismisses his telekinesis power. Crash edges his way along the outside of the obscure fortress. He finds the doorknob and turns it gently trying not to make any disturbing noises. Crash gulps hard and pushes the door open; and there in front of him was a long corridor lit up with fired torches joined to the walls. His blood runs coldly through his veins, he arms himself for any opposition and starts pacing forwards and backwards so he could keep an eye out all around him. Coco, Aku, Polar, Pura, and Terra skulk inaudibly behind him. They pursue to an open concrete passage, fortified by two of Cortex's sentry bots. Crash smiles to himself in assurance. Another pathway was unguarded. This would be easy. One soundless, straightforward move and the security robots would be unaware of their presence. Just then, when he was about to turn the corner a tall henchman sentry in blue marched and stood by a hefty chamber angrily. Crash stoops back quickly; luckily the guard didn't see him. His algae eyes gaze up at the words embossed above the passageway, "Dungeon Room." Suddenly the whirring sounds of surveillance cams scan the area.

**Crash: **(in his mind) This place…I can't stand it.

**Terra:** Crash be careful. Dedra's in this room but it's highly secured.

**Crash:** How do you know?

**Terra:** This is where he puts all of his experiments; including the failed ones. Cell 109, he kept her there.

**Crash: **I see. So the fathead finally stepped up his game eh? Damn…

**Coco:** Is there any way to bypass the droids without being detected?

**Terra:** I wish I knew. But we have to try something. Aku, do you think you can disable those bots?

**Aku:** High frequency sounds would do the trick but it would alarm other droids to our location. I'll see what I can do to counter it.

Using his gifted power of levitation, he becomes invisible to the cams infrared spectrum and summons a mystical glare over each lens in the area—in return the lenses became fully blinded with kaleidoscopic light and ceased to be a setback. The group sighs in relief hoping the security of the passage would be a promised malfunction.

**Aku:** Hurry! The effects won't last long! Go rescue her!

**Crash:** Got it!

Everyone scurries over to the Dungeon Room in luck without being detected by the over-looming security bots. He leads into the shadows, watching out for any guards that might be suspended about within the insufferable strict complex. And at last, they behold a gruesome sight; hybrid animals of the unspeakable line every cell accompanied by howls, hisses, squawks, and snarls of torture. If light could be shed upon the sufferers that dwell within the horrendous room, the creatures would instantly fear their own reflection and imbalance. Every monster placed in each cell had its own sob story, but others had no memory of their past and only dwelled upon the thought of iniquity. The eyes of hunger and butchery watch as they pass by. Terra cringes at the very sight of claws and tentacles attempting to grab for her in a ravenous craze. Every word utters sickeningly toward the group, "Lunch!" But they ignore every odious comment.

**Coco:** Crash! Over here!

Cage 109 stood dormant and unopened with an over melted candle dripping to the dirty concrete floor—hideous rats scatter around a broken plate of moldy rye but Dedra wasn't inside. It was impossible! Had she escaped on her own?

**Crash:** Dedra?

**Cortex: **(On intercom) Well, it seems like your friend isn't anywhere to be found. What a pity.

**Crash:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!

**Cortex:** It seems I've finally beaten you Crash Bandicoot. And this time…there's no escape!

Sirens penetrate the area and close down the exits. Aku hurries back towards the group before the door closes upon him. He looks over to Crash and the others in disappointment—he was unable to hold off the cameras in time. Unexpectedly, each henchman arises from the trap doors and captures every one of Crash's friends including Aku! A tall figure stands behind him with robotic eyes and draws back his stilted mallet. With a thud to the back of his head, everything disappears from sight…

* * *

><p><strong>Dedra: <strong>*Moan*…Wha…where am I?

She awakens from her unconsciousness, feeling as if the room was spinning. Dazed but fully conscious, she sits up slowly on her rear, her ears fall to the back of her head- she grows inquisitive of her present surroundings stirring to her perspective. She moves her arms and legs, and then feels something heavy weighing down her right ankle with tiny needles piercing through the skin. Placing her hand on it, she feels an active metallic device with numerous buttons. Unknown of her surroundings, finding herself locked up in a steel-bar cage, she dreads her unjust fate. She looks around with a horror-struck expression placing her hands upon the cold steel bars. The island home, the flora and fauna—everything lively was replaced by a penitentiary domicile. And worst of all, there was no sign of Crash, Coco, Aku, or Terra. Reminisces of dismay flocked her mind- her heartbeat pulsates faster and faster with a constant thud that can be heard vexing her from within. She knew where she was— her living nightmare…

**Dedra:** CRASH? TERRA? ANYBODY? (Whispers) No… (Yells) NOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Like an enraged beast she struggles to break out of the cage that restrained her. The nonexistent chill that taunted her before returned—as her mind once again feebly bends and twists with madness, only now heightening with suspense. Paralyzed in fear, she was unable to take control of her powers and remained helpless. Her screams and thrusting sounds of escaping the confine echoed throughout the dungeon walls, bound to attract a loathsome being. Her sensitive ears prick up to the opening of a door and the upcoming of footsteps nearing her existence. With the fur tensed on her body and eyes widened she corners herself quivering uncontrollably in fear. Out of the shadows appears a figure smaller than her size steadily pacing towards her that was unfamiliar to her at first, then he reveals himself.

**Cortex:** …I see you're finally awake my underling—that tranquilizer kept you asleep for a prolonged time I see.

**Dedra: **(showing teeth) *GRROOWL*

**Cortex: **Experiment 109. We meet again. I haven't seen you since you were an appalling whelp.

**Dedra: **It's DEDRA!

**Cortex: **Oh, so you have a name now? I guess that's what your pathetic rodent friends call you right?

**Dedra: **FUCK YOU! GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!

**Cortex: **Oh my, such language. What's the matter, not happy to see me? Are you afraid? You should be…

**Dedra: **What, afraid of you? You're nothing but a coward! I should've realized that a long time ago-Crash was right!

**Cortex:** Crash? Pitiful vermin. What happened to you? You've become vile with loyalty. You should be lucky that I spared your life. As for your friends they will suffer; along with that miserable marsupial.

**Dedra:** What have you done with them?

**Cortex: **Your friends are safely locked up in the dungeon where I will deal with them later. As for Crash…his death will be imminent.

**Dedra: **LEAVE THEM OUTTA THIS! IT'S ME YOU WANT ISN'T IT?

**Cortex: **True- You see, without you as the proper bait I would've never been able to capture them. As for keeping the crystal intact and unharmed, I have you to thank for that. I'm surprised you didn't rid of him yourself like you've done with my past failed experiments.

**Dedra:** SHUT UP!

Dedra looks up at a security TV seeing Crash strapped down to a table with a pendulum hovering above him, lowering towards him menacingly as he struggles to escape. A painful bump made itself visible from the concussion he endured. Her eyes widen in disbelief.

**Dedra: **NO! DON'T HURT HIM! (Rattles cage bars)

**Cortex: **Hmmm… it seems that Crash won't survive for long.

**Dedra:** Let him go!

**Cortex:** See how soft you've become? You amuse me with your reliance of friendship…to a couple of PIG-RATS!

**Dedra:** My tribe is dead because of you human scum! After all these years you've tortured me, experimented on me, you've accomplished nothing! It's your fault I am the way I am!

**Cortex:** Blind pest! I have accomplished many things! Dragging you and your mindless friends here were one of my plans!

**Dedra: **What's wrong? Couldn't do any better than that human? Useless.

**Cortex: **Hmph. Your species is difficult to grasp intellect. No wonder they all died out…and you're the only one left. Sad… isn't it?

A look of pure rage peered upon her face as Cortex grins with his mischievous smile as he stood against the control button to the pendulum room. He enjoyed nothing more than a mêlée of insults. Looking up at the screen seeing Crash's life at stake, her heart races uncontrollably against the time she had left. She was feeling as if she was stuck in an unrelenting nightmare.

**Cortex:** Face the facts, you have no friends and no one loves you. But since your stupidity is entertaining I will spare him, and free you from my device only if you intend to serve me.

**Dedra: **LIAR! I don't trust you!

**Cortex:** Your purpose is to destroy. You work for me, learn your place!

**Dedra:** I'll never work for you! Your lackeys and plans are not worthy of my surrender HUMAN!

**Cortex:** Then your pathetic friends will die!

**Dedra:** NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!

Her eyes glow vividly biding up her energy grasping the prison bars, burning through its metallic barriers. She walks out of her prison with her head slightly hung down, canines exposed, and eyes looking up at Cortex in a very scary expression—but his only expression was amusement. All of a sudden her ember crystal awakens—her left fist was bounded by a powerful flame.

**Cortex: **(chuckles mischievously) I wouldn't do that if I were you.

**Dedra:** I wouldn't be laughing!

Holding out her open palm she spawns an orb of fire and blasts it towards Cortex. But something was not right—the fire orb only came out as a weak shot fizzling like a defective match. The device on her ankle took affect on her powers, slowly draining them. Then she detects something from behind hearing the sound of heavy footsteps stalking her from the shadows. She turns her head looking over her shoulder in surprise, to see an army of henchmen standing around her with threatening robotic eyes ready to plan their assault. She grips her fists tightly.

**Dedra: **(angrily) WHAT?

**Cortex:** You see? Brawn is beaten by brain …seems that your species of filth isn't cunning after all. (The controller to the device beeps active in the palm of his hands.) But thanks to your strong ability I've managed to give my minions a little upgrade. Giving up would suit you well.

**Dedra: **HA! GIVE UP? JUST BECAUSE YOU TAKE AWAY MY POWER DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR DAMN TOYS! (Attacks) GRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

She charges towards him on all fours with an open mouth attempting to bite until a henchman quickly guarded him with an unspeakable velocity then swiped at her face with its metallic arm. She was forcefully thrown backwards hitting a concrete wall. She unsteadily picks herself up feeling something wet seep from her head and onto the floor—blood. A familiar voice awakens as a demonic conscience in her mind…the same one that she feared days before her incarceration.

**?: **YOU CANNOT CONCEAL THE DEMONIC EVIL INSIDE YOU! KILL!

**Dedra: **RAAAAAAHHH!

She was beyond furious now, to a point where she couldn't think for herself anymore—the possession of evil was starting to overtake her mind, but not fully. With a running jump she extends her right leg towards her incoming target and throws a powerful kick. Using her claws to her advantage she slashes away at the group of androids separating her from the real target while using her sweep kicks making her opponents lose balance. Confidence was the only ally on her side as she was being greatly plagued by a countless number of androids. No matter, the odds were beginning to infect her ability to withstand defeat. The henchmen standing guard in front of Cortex blocked her path. Both sides stare at each other angrily with aggression until she heads for them and attacks. Leaping up at the android, she assaults the group with her claws and teeth like fatal weapons, grasping hold of one of the androids wires with her fangs shredding it piece by piece into the scrap metal it assembled from. Her savage attacking prowess made it seem like she was everywhere at once; thrusting, swinging, maneuvering, upper–cutting and lashing out with her compelling clawed hands. The smell of her own blood trickling down from her cut quenches her with a lick of the tongue. Deafening punches and ruthless kicks made the henchmen scatter and fling across the room to a corruption of broken metal. With lightning precision she breaks through Cortex's barrier; instead of going for the remote she destroys the control switch to the pendulum room in one slash. It was lucid yet bewildering—she risked her life for Crash's life. All of a sudden she felt a pulsating pain antagonizing her within her inner body and her sight was altered for a few seconds. A red and black emboss of her current surroundings was all that she could see. She covers her head in confusion and apprehension disregarding the fight.

**?:** SOON I WILL BECOME APART OF YOU AND BE FREED FROM THIS CRYSTALLIZED PRISON! YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE!

**Dedra:** NOOOO! *AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!* (falls to the ground)

She feels a shocking pain stun her body and falls to her feet beaten, with numerous cuts and wounds; unable to heal herself. The henchmen grab her forcefully with their robotic hands refusing to let go as Dedra struggles to get away.

**Dedra:** *GRRRAAHH!* LET GO OF ME! BASTARDS! *AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!* (falls to the floor)

**Cortex:** Henchmen, seize her!

Restrained by the shock device around her ankle she falls to the floor in agonizing pain as electric currents surge through her body depriving her every muscle function. The henchmen obey their master, pinning her down with confining chains. Lying face-down she remained temporarily paralyzed for a few minutes until she was able to move. A demonic voice commands her to "Get up!" Shaking spastically she was weakened; only baring enough strength to pick herself up on all fours since she was heavily weighed down by chains that cuffed her arms, legs, and feet. As she tries to support herself, Cortex forcefully kicks her in the side making her lose balance. Holding her side while flinching in agony, she looks up to Cortex with vengeance with her mouth curled back showing her fangs as he points a ray gun at her face, grinning mischievously at her failure.

**Cortex: **Good girl. I underestimated you. You do have an inner darkness inside of your soul. It seems that you are one of my strongest and hostile minions despite your sickening defiance. (Lowers gun to chin tilting her head back) That was only a test…

**Dedra: ***GRUNT!* Don't amuse me with sweet-talk! I know what you want.

**Cortex: **Oh, so you do? You think you can run away from me? I evolved you into one of my minions. You belong to me!

**Dedra:** I BELONG TO NO ONE—

**Cortex: **(Flicks gun from her chin)…Silence vermin! It was I that mutated you into what you are! You are the key to my infinite conquer. With the crystal I will brainwash everyone into my slaves and take over the world. And since the crystal is bonded to you, you have no choice. Now, I'll give you one more chance 109. Be a good fox or you and your friends will die.

**Dedra: **(chuckles) Foolish mortal, never call me that! I'm not your pet! Did you forget? Killing me off will destroy the crystal as well. Either way, you can't control me.

**Cortex: **Abomination. I was afraid it might come to this, but ironically you will be controlled—Henchmen, activate the Cortex Vortex X.

A monstrous machine awaited her fate. Struggling in the arms of the robotic guards she was dragged away and strapped down to a lab table with huge lasers hovering over her body. Unknown of the device's atrocious behavior she starts to panic. Trying her best to wriggle out of the steel cuffs that held down her arms and legs, she couldn't escape. The surface of the table was piercing cold, even through the fabric of her cropped top. The living nightmares of her previous visions had finally caught up with her, and it was hard to believe—it was the beginning of the end.

**Dedra: ***RRAAAHH!*… What is this?

**Cortex: **My new and improved experiment, finally complete. Let's see what happens when I pull this SWITCH!

**Dedra:** (in pain) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Crash:** STOP!

**Dedra: **(weakly) C…Crash?

**Cortex: **CRASH? YOU!

**Crash:** I had a little help from your _so-called_ experiment! LET HER GO OR I'LL MAKE YOU!

**Cortex:** Really? Stubborn as she is powerful. No matter, you're no threat to me anymore. It's too late to save the world and your girlfriend! THIS TIME I WIN!

**Crash: **(angrily) You just don't know when to quit do you? YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!

**Cortex:** Quit? HA! - I NEVER quit! It's sad that you still aren't aware of my intentions!

**Crash:** YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!

Crash charges towards him while spinning as hard as he could against Cortex in a perilous combat. Hitting him in the face with a swing of his arms, he falls backwards. It was an endless fight against two rivals—human and beast. Cortex targets his laser gun missing Crash by an inch. He lunges toward him and thrashes out a quick thudding hook to Cortex's jaw knocking him back. Henchmen automatically charge at will against the lone bandicoot; he wasn't scared, he was determined to end the fight for good and for the fox girl's life.

**Crash:** You think you have a chance? HA! I'VE BEATEN YOU MORE THAN YOU CAN REMEMBER! THAT LARGE HEAD CAN'T HOLD ITS OWN WEIGHT!

**Cortex:** OH YEAH? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT VERMINOUS MAMMAL! (Shoots lasers)

Crash spins and grabs two guards while he was at it and took them with him. Soon he stops with a skid and the droids fly into the concrete walls taking two more with them. All four of the droids corrupt into pieces. Spewing lasers miss him by inches and some repel back from his continuous spin attack. A weakened moan pierces his ears in attract to the fox girls cry—it was difficult to subdue the noise and hard for him not to look over to the hellish contraption. Her body mass was disintegrating by the second in a decaying form and every amount of energy was being sucked from her crystal. His eyes widen by the pale expression in her pastel irises and gaunt ligaments. Suddenly a shock is inflicted upon his spine and he falls to the concrete. Cortex finally has the last laugh as he looks down to him in utter triumph…

**Cortex: **GOODBYE, CRASH BANDICOOT! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Crash:**…

**Dedra:** NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The castle tremors like an earthquake from the sound of her shrieking cry. Self possessed and blinded by rage, the ember crystal's mystic ambiance pulsates through every vein in her body. The crystal burns into her chest as a mass of fire spirits surround her body and condense into her soul. A crimson light envelopes her fully as she begins her transformation. Her weakened body size grows drastically into a horrid beast. Her clothing rips to shreds as she grows bigger and bigger, breaking through the steel cuffs. A mane of flames scorches from her back as her arms and legs becoming muscular. Both of her hands and feet grew into razor sharp claws. Her frontal canines extend to large fangs like a Siberian tigers, capable of biting deep into flesh and crushing bone. Her bushy crème tail transforms into a scaly red and black dragon tail. The pale irises of her eyes change demonic red with a tar black surrounding. Large, jagged horns like a Triceratops' spawn out from the top of her head. Hieroglyphics of " death" ran down both of her muscular triceps with an ember glow. The blinding light bursts through the cuffs and machinery, stunning Cortex as it dims down into an atrocious sight before his eyes. She throws her head back howling with ferocity—the monster from her nightmares finally unleashed; she is Infernio.

**Cortex:** What the—

**Infernio: **RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!

**Cortex:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NO! MY MACHINE!

**Infernio: **I'M FREE! MORTALS! BEHOLD MY ULTIMATE POWERRRRR!

**Cortex: **Henchmen attack!

Taking his word, the henchmen charge to assault, Dobermans and bloodhounds attack from every corner leaping onto her biting her arms and clawing her neck and face—biding up her energy the flames on her back blazed warding them back. Others challenged her striking out at her in strength of numbers; they extend their claws and show their canines dripping with spit as they charge towards her. She was too quick as she swung her huge open paw into them knocking them into each other and even squashing some in a bath of blood. Her growls and stampeding feet grasp his breath in apprehension as he takes off as fast as he could away from the deranged beast. Coco and the others held captive in the dungeon feel the rumbling occurrence in the unstable fortress which broke the rusted chains around their wrists and ankles. As for Aku Aku's spherical prison, the rumble causes him to roll onto the dungeon floor and shatter to pieces freeing him as well. Individual blocks of concrete that were once a part of the dungeon ceiling fall hazardously overhead.

**Coco:** (Holding onto Pura and Polar) AAHH! What's happening?

**Pura:** REOW! (It's an earthquake!)

**Aku:** A terrible disturbance…more immoral than Uka Uka has been unleashed.

**Terra:** It's Dedra! C'mon!

**Aku:** I'll open the doors!

Crash was still exhausted and a bit bruised up from the brawl but managed to open an eye to witness the wrath that he could never cease. After a few minutes of witnessing the true terror that was Infernio, a helping hand lifts him off the concrete—it was Coco in distress of his poor condition. Crash and the rest of the gang look up in fright and see Infernio chasing after Cortex—her main target. Brio stutters in complete trepidation almost backing away from the entrance of the lab shaking along with his empty beakers. With every rumbling clomp of her lion-like feet he corners himself behind a desk as Infernio grimaces with every sixth sense to kill.

**Cortex:** NITROUS BRIO! YOU COWARD! DO SOMETHING!

******Brio****: **I C-C-C-C-CAN'T! SHE'S T-T-TO UNSTABLE!

**Infernio:** TRY ME! RRRROOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLL!

******Brio****:** (Drops beakers/runs away) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Cortex: **Now, Now…let's be reasonable here…You know me 109! I didn't mean all that—*GULP!*

**Infernio: **RRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRR! (Glass clashes and breaks from roar)

**Cortex:** Stay back or I'll—

**Infernio:** (swipes gun from his grasp) RRRRAAAAAGHHHHH!

**Cortex: **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Infernio was too powerful to convince and control. Everything in her psyche was nothing but the echoing of death and blood-thirst that any carnivorous beast would ever slay for. The demonic fox licks her blood stained lips dripping entrails from the hounds and traps him behind his beaker desk. His teeth chatter loudly as Infernio lifts her dragon sized paw back and engulfs it in flames.

**Infernio:** YOU HUMANS ARE PITIFUL BEINGS! I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU INFERIOR DOGS ARE ANNIHILATED!

**Cortex**: AHHHH!

**Crash:** Dedra! I know you can still understand me! HE'S NOT WORTH KILLING OVER! KILLING WILL MAKE YOU LOWER THAN HIM!

**Coco:** Crash! Stay away from her! She's not the one you know anymore!

**Crash:** No! She needs me!

The rumbles of the castle walls begin to demolish exposing a taste of the outside world…the sun's bright yellow radiance turns into a reddened eclipse along with a hellish crimson atmosphere. Demonic fire snakes swoosh from her summoning flames and surround the petrified group with every purpose of blood-slaughter and ill will. Some escape out to the outside world to feast on the despair and manna of living souls and use it for strength to please Infernio. At the right moment, Cortex runs away screaming at the top of his lungs to the nearest exit while unluckily being chased by a dozen of serpents. Humanity and life itself would no longer thrive unless subjective to the demon fox's supremacy.

**Infernio: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! This world will finally be MINE!

**Terra: **DEDRA STOP! DON'T LET INFERNIO TAKE OVER YOUR MIND! You're the only one that can stop this!

**Fire Serpent:** *HIIISSSSSSSSS!*

**Aku: **(Biding up energy) I cannot let you do this! For the sake of every living being the world we will never fall under your sick rule!

Aku's aura embosses over his embodiment and lunges powerful blasts towards the fiendish flame sheer of carnivorous serpents. An impish laugh mocks him as the monster challenges his equal prowess in an exhale of fire breath. Eyes of terror reflect with the equality of both supernatural beings in confrontation—the center of the swirling serpents becomes insufferable with intensifying temperatures as everyone falls uselessly to their feet. Some start to feel feeble from the serpents' manna draining prowess. Fusions of the two elements collide with a powerful blast of energy, repelling Aku backwards and the circling serpents disperse. Lava begins to pour from her gaping mouth to the floor below in a disgusting flaunt. With every power exalted from his mystic psyche, he too could not overcome the beast's power.

**Aku: **She's…she's too strong! We're helpless against that amount of energy!

**Pura:** (consoling Terra and Coco) REEOOW! *HISS!* (SNAP OUT OF IT DEDRA!)

**Polar:** *Whines* (We're all gonna DIE!)

**Coco: **(weakly) It's…too late!

**Crash:** (Ignoring the others) You can take her body Infernio, but you'll NEVER TAKE HER SOUL! She's too strong for that and you know it!

**Coco:** CRASH! NO!

**Infernio:** FOOL! I AM THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE ANYONE COULD EVER WITNESS ON INFERNO! SHE WAS A GUTLESS WHELP FROM THE BEGINNING AND NOW HER EXISTENCE WILL NO LONGER BE ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH! THE PROPHETS CAN NO LONGER CONCEAL MY WRATH! WE ARE BOTH FAMISHED OVER THE PINNACLES OF BLOODSHED! THE VIXEN YOU KNOW IS POSSESSED FOREVER AND WE WILL CONQUER THE WORLD!

**Crash:** SHE WAS NEVER LIKE YOU! ALL I SEE IS A SPINELESS COWARD! YOU'RE JUST A MEANINGLESS PARASITE FEEDING OFF THE INNOCENT!

**Infernio:** TAKE THAT BACK YOU INFERIOR FIELD RAT!

**Crash:** NEVER!

In extreme anger Crash leaps at Infernio then grabs her body. Quick reflexes of her hands trap his arms in between and he was held high in the air. Crash struggles to wriggle free at the sight of Infernio's demonic eyes. The grip of her mighty claws gash into his ribcage with implausible might—an exhale leaves his crushed lungs with blood splattering down on the castle's concrete floor. The sharp claws gripped through his ribcage and punctured his heart.

**Infernio: **I DON'T ASK WEAK LITTLE BANDICOOTS LIKE YOU FOR A CHALLENGE!

Crash was thrown to the ground and bounces once on his side. Coco and the others rush over to him and level up his head from the ground to support him. He looks up to Infernio in agony with his hand cuffing his chest. All of a sudden, mysterious visions cloud the destruction—from the day motherly eyes adore in sight, the many faces of the clan in joy, and the faces of devotion and loyalty. Then a voice is heard in the subconscious of the beast, "Fate deliver me…" Infernio's chest pulsates with the crystal's radiance engraving within the body then it gushes out with a spill of molten lava. The hieroglyphics start to fade back into her fur. The serpents hiss painfully while dying slowly with an ember glow then turns into a pile of ashes. Even the ones that had escaped into the outer world had died off releasing the souls back to their bodies. The demon was overcome by the most powerful element stronger than darkness, despair, and death put together.

**Infernio: **NO! IT CAN'T BE! NO! I AM THE FUTURE OF THIS WORLD! INFERNIO SHALL NEVER DIE!

**Dedra: **(In psyche) RETRIBUTION!

**Infernio: **NOOOOOOOOOO!

Infernio glows brighter and brighter, the light was getting so bright that everyone couldn't see. The brighter Infernio glowed, the stronger the winds circulated. Infernio was destabilizing and Crash knew it wasn't going to be pretty so he closes his eyes. The expelling winds were so prevailing that it almost propels Coco off her knees - she didn't want Crash's body to go with the wind so she throws herself over him. Pura, Polar and Terra huddle close together and turn their heads away as well. With Aku's sustained vigor he shields them with a mystical shield from the impact. FLASH! Destabilized by her lack of energy, her monstrous body transforms back to her average size, her long fangs shorten, her fiery mane shrinks back into her spine and her five claws turned back into five fingers. The winds die down to tranquility once again and the crimson atmosphere and the eclipsing sun turn back to nature's calming intent. She had changed back into her normal appearance—only she was bare. Slowly and surely she supports herself partially on both hands while lying on the base of her stomach. Labored breathing accompanies her with the connection back to reality itself. She was confused…how did she manage to conquer Infernio's authority? Maybe it was her courage….maybe luck. Whatever the case was, it would only be temporary. The blinding lights that once shrouded her body had finally given enough relief for the eyes of her witnesses. She could tell by the rubbish and damage she had caused from her doing that anyone could've gotten killed. Time stops—every rubble of falling concrete freezes in midair with the others and everyone else froze in place like statues.

**Dedra:** What…what happened?

Suddenly she could feel the swift exhale of a once-living creature in the still air. The fresh blood awakens her senses. No…she couldn't…the blood couldn't be towards the death of her love.

**Dedra:** Crash? No, please don't be dead!

Her hands were shaking and she couldn't control her feelings. She was so broken hearted and nerve shattered that he was almost paralyzed in the position she was in now. She couldn't breathe…She runs over to Crash's motionless body where Coco consoled him during Infernio's aftermath. Nothing was relevant in the bizarre stationary lapse—she removes Crash's body from Coco's grasp and takes him in the comfort of her bosom. She looks up to Coco's frozen expression of sadness then looks over to the group deprived in fear. Infernio was her own doing…it was her own fault of birthing fear into the depths of the innocent. In hesitation she lifts one hand and places her hand onto the other side of his waist. Blood stains his chest where his lungs were located. The sole Emberfox couldn't help but howl over his lifeless body, which would never move again. She couldn't seize her emotions any longer. She wraps her arms around him and lifts her head up towards the ceiling with an enraged yell—begging for her love to return.

**Dedra:** RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

She throws herself close to him and once again returning to begging for Crash's life to return. Her loud cries soon turned to soft quiet sobs saying "no" in-between. After a few minutes of sorrowful pain, a white orb spirit flows through the still air and encircles the two. The former noble fox takes form and sulks in mourning for Dedra's loss.

**Kensal:** You've done well Dedra…

**Dedra: ***GASP!*

**Kensal: **Don't be afraid granddaughter…it's only me.

**Dedra: **(Sobs)… I've done well in nothing. Time has stopped—and Crash is…dead. Please! You have to save him! His life has slipped because of my doing!

**Kensal:** (Comforting her) Calm yourself…time has stopped because you had the power to control it….you've had the powers to revive all along. Sadly, I cannot revive the dead anymore…but you can.

**Dedra:** What?

**Kensal:** Dear Emberfox, your bloodline runs fresh with life like the vital ponds of Inferno Island.

A flashback between her and Terra awakens—the only way she could save Crash would be to surrender something in return…her own life.

**Dedra:** I see. If I sacrifice myself to save him, I'll free myself from the crystals curse as well.

**Kensal:** Giving up the last of your power will sentence you to leave this world forever.

**Dedra:** What choice do I have? He risked his life to save me from myself—now it's my turn. Besides, the longer I live Infernio will return to wreak havoc. I'm not afraid anymore.

**Kensal: ***Sigh*. You're right young one. And your love is what stopped Infernio from growing with the essence you once barred. Hate…

**Dedra:** I've finally found my purpose; I…I just hope Crash will be able to live without me.

**Kensal:** Is this what you really want?

**Dedra: **(nods in silence)

**Kensal:** The legends were right about you…you are a noble fox…A very well-gifted vixen that surpassed the prophet ideal. But I'm sure your friend will understand in time.

**Dedra: **Just… let me say goodbye.

**Kensal: **As you wish…

It was hard for her to let go of Crash's lifeless body—even for a second. But she wanted to say goodbye to her praiseworthy allies. Gently with one leg up, she lays his limp head to the comfort of her lowered leg while gazing up to the others with tears glistening in her bullion eyes.

**Dedra: **(To the group) I know you can't hear me…but you've shown me that not everyone on earth is a soulless person. We all can live together in harmony whether it is man or beast. I guess it's better if this farewell is never heard. I'm going home… (To Terra) Be strong…

Her crème tail blankets his body with warmth even though he could feel nothing. The precedent adorations they've encountered would now be nothing more than a love-sick memory. She gazes at Crash's lifeless body with endless tears rolling down her peach cheeks. She knew this would be the last time she could feel his body against hers—the last time she could ever see her friends—the last breath she would ever take. Kensal stares at the two lovers diligently with his ears resting upon his elderly mane. A heart so heavily bound could never be drawn away. The heart of an Emberfox will stay loyal until the very end even if it means offering one's life to another. Her claws caress the back of his ears then she runs her fingertips through his red-orange hair. She leans over his lifeless body leveling him until both were chest to chest.

**Dedra: **I love you, Crash Bandicoot.

Her nose touches his for the very last time in an affectionate kiss. Suddenly the crystal bares a rare brightness than she had ever witnessed in her fox days. The vital magic she had left in her soul quickly drains out like a deep exhale from her lips. The crystal disintegrates to a sparkle of embers while Kensal's spirit spirals around Dedra like an enchanted whirlpool. Her lips slowly depart from Crash's mouth in a splendor so phenomenal his eyes slit open from death's impair with the breath of life's return. Crash shields his eyes until the light fades and disappears into nothing, then; he was left looking around in bewilderment. Time was present again along with nature's soothing ambiance and everything was back to normal—only Cortex's castle had been severely demolished. Weirdly, the falling concrete walls never fell on them because of the altered time lapse and Aku's shield. Everyone looks confused looking towards each other then hesitantly towards Crash. His cuffed hands no longer feel the wetness of his spilled blood; it was as if the fatal injury never happened.

**Coco:** (runs over to him then hugs) CRASH YOU'RE OKAY!

**Aku:** (happily) I…I can't believe it! You're alive!

**Polar**: ARF! ARF! *Whines* (YAY! CRASH IS BACK!)

**Crash:** I thought Infernio outwitted all of us…. Wait…DEDRA? (Looks around) Where is she?

**Aku:** Calm yourself Crash, after a battle like that you should be thankful to be alive. Whatever happened is a mystery…I have no recollection of anything.

**Coco:** He's right. None of us really know what happened between then and now. The good thing is that Dedra kicked Infernio's butt!

**Terra:** (from nearby) …No!

A sharp voice of unbelief fills the echoing demolished lab. Everyone rushes over to the poor verda-cat comforted by Pura and witness a saddening site on the floor—a lone brown lace.

* * *

><p>That evening back at the bandicoot residence not a smile peers as everyone gathers into the living room in bereavement of the courageous Emberfox. All eyes glitter with tears and reflect with moonlight as they look up at a unique cloud of stars…<p>

**Crash: ***SNIFF* No….

**Coco:** (cries) I…I was wrong about her Crash.

**Aku:** She truly was a great friend to us all. Now her bond to the crystal is broken and she's free. Life is no longer in jeopardy of Infernio's malevolence.

**Terra: **But… *sniff* She's gone.

**Coco:** (pets her) No…she'll always be with us…in our hearts. I just wish I wasn't too hard on her. (Hopeful) She's looking down on all of us.

**Crash:** Her power still lives on…(grips the lace)….in all of us.

The saddened group looks up to the valiant bandicoot then out towards the distance of clustering stars in a cloud of crimson by the full moon. Terra reflects back to her memorable words and knows that the image was more than the red eagle she had viewed in the stars. Imagination was more than what her senses portrayed. Pura nuzzle her affectionately with a heavy heart with his tears colliding with hers. The face of an angel portrays to Crash like a lucid dream replaying in his head during his slight conscious moment. He was confused, sorrowful, and lonesome—all in all, a spark of hope lights the void in his heart. No…it was all real. If they could tell anyone what they've witnessed in the past few months, they would be shunned and ridiculed for such a tall tale. All would be kept in their hearts as a memory. Everything was real and they had no motive to prove it to others. One belonging lives on—the crimson shine of the ember flower continued to live on in Crash's drawer. What they did know was that brilliance was life…no one could destroy it because love nurtures all. The corrupted minds of humans could never take that away, they would only meet defeat in the end. With one last look he closes the drapes halfway to where moonlight could still cascade in.

**Dedra:** I'm home now, yet you can still feel me

A voice ceases to free from my lifeless mouth, yet you can still hear me.

How can this be? My tortured soul now happy that still triumphs to continue

It must be love, the love that lives on within me and you…

The spirit of the Last Emberfox has conquered and now flies free!

Sweet Dreams...

**The End**

**Dedra Mae Dixon**

**Began: **April 18, 2005

**Finished: **July 14, 2011


End file.
